Fair Princess of Ireland
by CharmedLife-3
Summary: As the Princess of Ireland, Maura's life was almost perfect. When tragedy befalls her family she is forced to gain someone new into her family. When secrets are revealed Maura is in great danger. When all hope is lost she stumbles upon a bow wielding stranger that helps her find safety, battle the evil villain, and reclaim what is hers. Similar to Snow White but with its own twists
1. Little Angel

Hey guys it's me again! So I enjoyed writing my first story and people relatively liked it so I'm glad and will take all the helpful comments in my writing to become better. This new story is AU about Jane and Maura and is basically similar to the story of Snow White but will not be completely the same. Yes Maura maybe doesn't fit the "original" physical profile but I thought she would pull off a princess well. Oh btw rizzles! For those who do not like sorry probably not your story. Rizzoli and Isles belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen Alright guys here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Prologue:_

_In a faraway land, long ago was a kingdom in the vast terrain of Ireland. Along with the abundant green scenery that could capture anyone's eye, the kingdom had been ruled by Irish leaders for thousands of years. Patrick Doyle who is the current leader took over his late father Patrick Sr. five winters ago. Patrick and his wife Hope have been praying for a child but not have had any success…..until now…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doyle is pacing the halls waiting for any news and his wife and their unborn child.

"Dammit what's taking so long?!" Doyle thundered moving like a madman.

"Sire you must wait, child birth takes time, you know that."

"Do not talk to me like I'm a fool Sean. It's just…. what happened last time…." Doyle stuttered unable to finish.

"I know Patrick. But panicking now won't help Hope or the baby" Sean said calmly. Sean had begun working as one the king's guards when Patrick Sr. was dying. He had known Patrick for a long time and the two of them were good friends. He tried to help his friend who was obviously in distress. Sean had seen the effects of Hope's previous pregnancy, carrying the child to term, but then was born into this world stillborn and Hope almost died from blood loss. It almost tore both Patrick and his wife apart….this baby needed to be alright….. for both their sakes. "We have the best doctor around with your wife and her midwives are very skilled. She'll be alright Patrick they both will" Sean tried to convince his friend.

"I know Sean, I just need to know" Doyle said sighing.

The room was quite until a loud shriek erupted the halls. Doyle turned pale as he felt his wife's pain and waited for the arrival of their child. Not sure with the amount of time that had passed the king tried to sit patiently, waiting for an update from the doctor. A midwife came out of the room quickly with bed sheets covered with blood.

Doyle crossed the room to the woman wanting answers, "What's happening in there? How is Hope? The baby? Please tell me something!" he asked quickly trying to find out as much as possible.

"Dr. Guttenberg is still working on her Sire but it will take some time. I must go get supplies Sir, for the doctor" she said quickly and ran to the end of the corridor.

Doyle was waiting for word of his family. Some time passed with Doyle waiting outside his chamber doors. The fate of his whole world depended on the outcome that was just behind those doors. Suddenly he heard the screams increase while the doctor's voice was speaking to Hope. Several minutes passed with grunting, screaming, and crying until finally a new noise was made that caused Doyle's breathe to stop. The sound of an infant's piercing cry filled the halls which could probably be heard by the entire kingdom. Sean had to do everything he could to prevent Doyle from going in the room. Minutes that felt like hours and finally the doctor stepped out.

Dr. Guttenberg was a tall, built man and had dark brown hair that currently was in disarray. Having blood on his clothes and hands and wiped the sweat off his brow with his arm and made eye contact with Doyle.

"Patrick go ahead and look at your new addition" Guttenberg said with a smile on his face.

Doyle didn't need to be told again and entered the room without hesitation. There he found the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. His wife, covered in sweat but was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She had the biggest smile he had ever seen while she stared at the small bundle in her arms. He approached carefully, trying not to disrupt the beautiful scene that was occurring before him.

Hope looked up at Doyle and flashed him a smile. "Patrick my love, come closer. Look at our beautiful baby girl" she beamed looking back down at the child.

Doyle continued to walk at a slow pace until he saw the most precious thing in the world. A squirming child cuddled up to Hope seeking warmth in her mother's arms. She must have sensed her father's presence and opened her eyes. She stared at him with the most beautiful hazel eyes that she had received from her mother. Doyle knew he would never love anything as much as this child. _His child_. He did not notice he was crying until Hope was wiping away at his cheeks.

"She's beautiful Hope, just like you" Doyle beamed at the two most important people in his life.

Hope looked him, "That she is. Aren't you Maura?" she said to the child excitedly.

Doyle looked at Hope, "Maura? Maura Doyle? I like it" Doyle said happily watching the child slowly fall asleep.

"Good night my little angel sweet dreams" Doyle said softly caressing the baby's head, having feelings of complete bliss.

Like the little family, the kingdom was experiencing complete happiness for their king and queen finally had a child. Little did they know like everything else, happiness fades away by unforeseen forces coming their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so here is chapter 1! What do you guys think? I really liked this story and incorporating Jane and Maura in it. Anyway reviews would be wonderful so I can continue this if that is what people would like. Let me know if I make any mistakes so I can make this story the best it can be. Ok guys have a good day bye!


	2. Ladybugs

Hello again. So I really enjoyed beginning this story and I think I will really like to make this a long story line. Ok so there will be historical references that aren't going to be 100% fact but this is fiction anything is possible! So please don't judge if I am incorrect, the content of the story is what is really important here. Anyway here is chapter 2 so go on and read and btw I appreciate reviews so please offer your thoughts thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity. That is the word that comes to mind when Hope is looking out into the hilly terrain of her homeland. Hope had lived in Ireland since she was born in a family of three children that included two brothers, Cormac and Conor. The family did not live long enough to see Hope married and with child because her parents died of disease and her brothers both perished when the Scottish invaded Ireland. Before they died they had introduced Hope to Patrick that led to friendship, love, and marriage. Hope smirked thinking about how her life had begun from a lonely girl who was a daughter of the miller. But when she met Patrick her life changed and he made her his wife no matter what his father said. Finally after Patty threatened to run away with Hope he had his wished granted. Patrick Sr. saw how his son's feelings for this girl had been more than a mere infatuation but was substantial and the lengths that his son would go to have a life with her. Even through all the pain, sorrow, and hurt that occurred throughout her life, she saw the good that came out of it and she was in her arms waking up.

"Hello my beautiful girl" Hope said softly trying to awake her toddler from her slumber.

The girl of five opened her eyes and stared at her mother with the same hazel eyes. "Mama, good morning" the girl responded back.

Maura was the miracle that Hope had been praying for all her life. With all the darkness and despair she encountered, Maura was definitely the undeserving reward she had received.

"Let's go outside and see what is going on shall we?" Hope asked.

"Yes, mother where is papa?" Maura asked curiously wishing to see him.

"He is talking to some very important people sweetie. He'll be back soon but let's go and explore while we wait" the mother asked her daughter standing up to go.

"Okay mommy" Maura said rising up and running out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little girl was running across the open, grassy area trying to catch ladybugs while her mother watched with a grin on her face.

"Momma! Momma look I got one! It's so beautiful" Maura screamed ecstatically bringing her treasure to her mother.

"Be careful darling and try not to hurt it. The ladybug is very important" Hope spoke quietly to her daughter.

"Why is that mother?" the girl asked curiously.

"Well the ladybug is a symbol of protection. She is important to us in Ireland and has helped protect us for thousands of years" Hope spoke intensely trying to invoke her daughter's interest.

"Wow. Well little ladybug I will protect you like you protect me" she smiled gleefully.

Hope smiled then saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She looked up to see her husband standing there admiring his two girls.

"PAPA!" Maura shrieked when she saw her father. She quickly placed the insect in her mother's hands and ran to her father who pick her up and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my sweet angel I missed you. What have you been doing out here?" Doyle asked excited to his little girl.

"Well momma took me out here to play and I caught a ladybug! See look!" Maura yelled pointing to Hope's hand.

Doyle looked and replied, "I see that baby. It looks beautiful."

"Papa you have to keep one with you. Momma says that they protect you and you need to stay safe" Maura said proudly as she explained what she had learned.

"Oh really? Well thank you sweetie I will" Patty said smiling at his little girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Papa I want to do more exploring can I?" Maura asked with pleading eyes trying to win over her father.

Patrick sighed. "Oh alright. But you have to say close so your mother and I can see you. Don't wonderer off too far!" Maura smiled and ran inward to find more bugs while Doyle walked to his wife and embraced her from behind.

"Hello beautiful how is your afternoon going?" Doyle asked looking down at his wife.

Hope was smiling and said, "Wonderful. Watching our beautiful child play and be happy." She turned and looked at him, "Maura keeps asking to go into town. She's been bringing up more often lately. You can't keep her locked in the castle all her life Patrick."

Doyle sighed and spoke, "I know but anything can happen there and I just want to keep her safe. Both of you." Doyle held his wife tighter and kissed the top of her head and observed his daughter from afar, "We will soon. I promise."

Hoped you enjoyed. Until next time then!


	3. Adventure in Town

Hello! So I had to divide chapter two and this apart because it was just too long but finally some action is in this one! Eventually we will get to the huge plot of the story but like everything good it takes time! Alright chapter 3 go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 years later:_

A horse pulled carriage travelled the path into town. Three travelers were inside the carriage waiting to reach its destination. Maura, who had grew in height about three and half inches and had her honey blonde locks shoulder length as it flowed through the wind. Looking out the tiny window revealed a new world in which her hazel eyes tried to remember by memory. It had taken a few years but she had finally been able to experience what was beyond the castle walls and into the kingdom she was born into. She was so nervous she continually twisted her favorite ring with ladybugs crested on that her father gave her. So caught up in the sights she did not realize that the carriage had stopped and her parents were getting out.

"Come on Maura. This way." Her mother called to her.

The girl exited the carriage quickly and began to follow her family. Many people stared at them and point at her which Maura wasn't use to. Maura did not understand what the sudden fascination with her that occurred with these people but she wanted to know why. "Mother why are they staring at me?" she asked curiously.

"My dear you are the princess and they are just as curious to see you as you are to see them" Hope whispered to her.

Maura was curious about the people. Living in a castle with no siblings or any children was difficult for her. Her mother mostly played with her, especially when her father was busy. But even at times her mother too would be needed which would leave Maura all alone. This caused Maura to go out and explore, mostly with the animals. She was curious to have friends her age that would play with her. She would find joy in playing with frogs, lambs, fishes but her favorite was ladybugs. She would observe them asking her mother countless questions. Maura was curious about life and how it worked but she also wished for the simple interaction with children her own age.

After the shock of the princess in town ceased, people got back to work trying to sell commodities to those who were in the marketplace. Hope and Maura walked around observing the assortment of items that were on display. A woman came out and gave Hope a hug and they began to talk.

Maura who was waiting for her mother caught something in the corner of her eye. She saw five boys playing with sticks and trying to hit each other. Getting lost in her curiosity Maura walked onward to the excitement that was occurring. When she was close enough she saw that these boys wore dirty, wore older clothes that were unlike her beautiful clean ones. Her mother told her that most of the town's people are poorer than we are and they do not have as nice of things that we do but they were still people.

As she continued to observe one of the boys took notice and walked up to her. "Hey who are you?" the boy asked.

Maura looked at him. He had jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and was about the same height as her. She finally spoke back, "My name is Maura. What's yours?" she asked politely.

The boy spoke back, "I'm Thomas but everyone calls me Tommy" he said beaming at her with a huge smile. "So why were you just standing there?" he asked.

Maura was surprised by his questioned but answered none the less, "I was watching you and your companions play with your sticks. What is that called?" she asked curiously.

"Oh we were playing hero. Do you wanna play? Usually we don't let girls play besides my sister but she fights too. You can be the princess I protect!" Tommy said excitedly.

Maura like this boy and she had finally found a friend her age to play with. "Okay sure" she said going along with Tommy.

Tommy told his friends about the girl and all the boys wanted to protect the princess so they would have duels to win her heart. Tommy was winning and was fighting his last opponent when chaos erupted. A tall man with crazed eyes and face burning red started to yell.

"Thomas Rizzoli!" the man exclaimed moving closer to the boy. "What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be getting what I pay you! Now where is my order?!" he was now a foot from him and Maura.

Maura could smell the man and he reeked of what her father's friends sometimes drank. Ale she thought it was called.

Tommy looked nervous and began to explain, "No sir. I went to Mac's and he said they weren't in yet but I already told you this."

The man grabbed Tommy's collar and started screaming, "Don't smart mouth me boy! I know you are lying and you took them yourself you little thief! Now tell me where are they?! he began to shake the boy aggressively.

Maura was in complete shock while the rest of the boys ran away when they saw trouble coming. She could not take any more of this abuse she was witnessing and she stepped in. "Sir please he doesn't have it. You must be mistaken" she replied calmly trying to get the man to relax and let go of the boy.

The man looked at Maura and his face turned close to purple, "Who the hell are you little lady? Stay out of this if you know what's good for you" he threatened.

Maura tried again and began to pull at him, "Please if he had it he would've given it up already. Please you're hurting him!"

This made him angrier, so grabbed Maura by the hair and started to lift her off the ground and screamed, "Shut up you! Now you're in trouble!"

Maura was petrified at what was happening and didn't know what to do. Suddenly a force came and knocked all of them completely on the ground. Maura was unsure what was going on but moved away from the man as fast as possible. When she looked back at the scene she saw the wild locks of someone's hair that was currently attacking the man, full of anger.

"Tommy get out of here!" the stranger screamed having a deep voice that started Maura herself.

Maura sat frozen as they continued in the struggle as Tommy crawled away. One minute the stranger was winning but the next they were being thrown through the air and landed heavily on the ground. When the stranger arose Maura realized it was in fact a girl fighting a grown man. Maura knew she had to do something before this girl got hurt so she did the first thing she thought of. She began to run through the alleyway to the place she had originally left her mother searching for her and then she heard a scream.

"Maura Doyle! Where have you been? What happened to your face?!" her mother bombarded her with questions trying to figure what had occurred.

"Mother I…." she began but was interrupted by her father.

"Maura! What were you thinking running off by yourself! I am never bringing you back here…." Her father started rambling off but she had no time to hear of this lecture.

"Papa please I know I'm sorry but I need help! A boy and girl I was with are being attacked by man! Please they need help father!" Maura begged like she never had before and she watched her father's face change to stoic.

"Where sweetheart? Take us there" her father told her. She did not need to be told again and raced past them trying to get back to Tommy and that girl.

When they finally reached the location it was a horrible scene. Tommy was under the older girl who had created a defensive stance and was taking the man's powerful blows all over her body. She had blood running down the side of her head and her face and arms had red marks along the side as well.

Finally father stepped in and grabbed the man by the front of his collar moving him away from the two kids. Doyle spoke in a growl, "What do you think you are doing Ardan? Are you out of your mind?!"

Ardan spoke, "Those kids deserved it, that one stole from me while the other attacked me. Oh and that one over there was getting involved with business so I showed her who was boss" he said pointing at Maura.

Patty looked at Maura, "Did he hurt you?" he asked softly to his daughter but he was holding off his rage.

Maura looked down and nodded her head in shame.

Doyle's face changed to pure fury and punched the man hard in the face knocking him down and then got lower and continued to punch him. Hope knew where this was going and grabbed Maura and went to the kids that before were left forgotten.

When they got to them it was a sad sight to see. The girl was lying on the ground while Tommy was sitting and he had her head in his lap. The blood on her face increased and it had covered the majority of her face.

Hope stepped in, "Hi honey my name is Hope. Can I look at your friend for you?" she asked full of gentleness.

Tommy sniffed, "She's my sister. And she was trying to protect me…..this is all my fault" he said shaking.

"It's ok sweetie. It's not your fault. How about you stay with my daughter while I help your sister ok?" Hope tried to convince the boy. He nodded his head and went to sit with Maura.

"Maura honey clean up his wounds" Hope asked and Maura obeyed.

No words were spoken for several minutes until Maura had finished cleaning Tommy's wounds like her mother taught her long ago. She told Tommy to stay there and she'd be right back and made her way to her mother.

When she reached her mother she took a closer look at the girl. She too shared the dark brown hair as Tommy and had similar bone structure. She was tall and lanky but had to be close to Maura's age but probably a little older. "Mother is she going to be alright?" Maura asked hesitantly worrying for the girl's safety.

Hope looked at Maura, "She has some deep cuts and a broken nose that's all I can tell. Hopefully she wakes up soon so I can review the full extent of her injuries" she said calmly.

Maura looked at the floor and spoke, "She has to be alright….She saved me from him, she has to be…." She started to ramble.

Hope looked at her daughter with a sad smile, "Well I will make sure she is ok baby."

As if in that moment she heard them the girl groaned and started to stir on the ground. Maura got close to her trying to somehow get her to open her eyes. Suddenly brown met hazel in an intense gaze lasting for several minutes.

Hope finally noticed and spoke to Tommy's sister, "Hey sweetie, everything is fine. My name is Hope and I am cleaning your wounds. This is my daughter Maura. Can you talk to her?" Hope asked wanting to know how bad the girl's injuries were.

The girl again looked right at Maura then began to look around for the smaller boy. Then Maura realized what she was looking for, "Don't worry about Tommy he is fine. He's over there see?" she asked nicely and the injured girl looked at Tommy then back at Maura.

Maura again begins to speak, "How are you feeling?" she asked attentively.

The girl opened her mouth but had difficulty speaking. "Okay. Body just hurts." She said slowly. Then she spoke again, "Youu..okay? Not…hurt?" she asked timidly.

Maura was shocked. Sure she was grateful for her saving her but Maura assumed it was only because her brother was in danger. Maura was confused why a complete stranger would care if she was ok. She finally spoke back with a hint of a smile on her face, "Yes, I am thanks to you. You're a hero."

The girl smirked back at her but cringed from the pain inflicted upon her. "It was nothing" she said nonchalantly.

Hope finally entered the conversation, "Well Miss your wounds seem to be cleaned up. How do you feel?" she asked softly.

"Sore but better. Thanks to you ma'am" the girl relied politely finally sitting up.

Maura was enthralled with her savior and she couldn't stop looking at her. She was really out of the story books she read about with the brave knight saving the princess from the evil villain. Well, all except that she was a girl rather than a boy but Maura didn't seem to mind.

Patrick finally came back from handling Ardan. "Hope how are they?" he asked his wife.

Everyone stood up as Hope answered, "Everyone's fine just some cuts and bruising but nothing life threatening. It seems like your daughter has a ladybug of her own Patrick, apparently since she protect her from that vial man" Hope adds with a smile.

Patrick looks surprised but looks at the brunette heroine, smiles and puts out his hand. "Well thank you for protecting my daughter" Patrick says humbled by this girl's actions. The brunette simple smiles and shakes the man's hand.

Doyle then looks to Hope, "Hope why don't you take Maura home. It has been a long day for all of us. I'll take care of everything here and meet you back at home."

Hope wanting the same thing agreed and took Maura by the hand. "Come on Maura let's go home."

Maura looked at her hero and walked up to her. "Thank you again for saving me" she said again then had pulled off her ring, grabbed the other's hand and placed the ring in the palm of her hand closing the girls fingers around it. She looked her in the eyes for the last time and left a friendly kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for being my ladybug" Maura whispered in her ear, backed away, and walked toward her mother. The carriage had been waiting in front of them and they both entered. Maura looked at the small window at the fearless girl who protected someone she didn't even know and that formed an important bond. Even if they would never see each other again she would always be her hero, her _ladybug_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay 3rd chapter everybody! Wow this is the longest chapter so far but I am just getting use to this. For all those who write fanfics very often I give you props because it is a lot of work. But it works especially when people enjoy the story. Ok so chapter 4 is next and hopefully will be soon! Ok bye!


	4. Surprise

Hello everyone! I see that I got some new reviews and new followers of either my story or me as an author. I just have to say thank you for those who take the time out of your day to read my writing and to leave reviews to help me out and encourage me is just humbling. I do and will continue to appreciate that as I continue to write. When I began this story I was not sure where it would be headed but now I have an idea and I am so excited to continue on and I hope you are to continue reading it. Anyway enough of this rambling. Rizzoli and Isles belongs to TNT and not myself *sniff*. Alright chapter 4 begins!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_5 years later:_

"Lady Maura? Maura? Goodness child are you even listening a word I am saying!" a voiced hollered.

The blonde girl blinks suddenly being brought back to reality. "Huh? I'm sorry Ms. Thompson what did you say?"

The older woman had sighed, "Well I can't very well blame you. Who would want to listen to an old spinster like me yack away….." the woman began to say and go on but Maura heard none of it.

Maura honestly felt bad for not paying attention to her maid/mistress. Usually she would pay attention to every word she said trying to take in as much knowledge as possible. Maura's love of knowledge had continued on since she was a child and wanted to know all that there was out there in the world. Though at many times Ms. Thompson tended to get off topic that was completely unrelated to the subject. Learning knowledge was one thing, but lately Maura had wanted to go out into the public and experience these different elements the world had to offer. Since the incident in town, her father had not taken her back there or even anywhere remotely close. For the past several years she basically remained within the castle or just outside the castle grounds but not too away from the shelter of their home. She was also never alone even if a guard walked with her around. Even though she was always with someone she felt isolated from the rest of society and within the home. As she continued to grow up she was a shy quiet child that did not have many friends. That is why they hired Ms. Thompson to provide company for her. Though Hope wished to expand Maura's knowledge as much as possible it also made sure to keep the curious girl out of trouble. Ms. Thompson was great company but with being 50 years older than Maura it felt more like babysitting than actually company. She was a sweet woman who learned from her father to read, write, and knew all the modern languages and she taught Maura all of it, and she became her best pupil. Maura thought of her of a type of grandmother because both sides of grandparents died before her birth. The past month Ms. Thompson had been her caretaker for her parents had gone to another islands of their homeland to discuss business for the kingdom. Maura missed her parents dearly and hoped they would be back by her birthday which was in another week and a half.

Maura finally looked up at the woman and saw she was just staring at her with a small smile on her face, "Oh Maura dear go ahead and go. That's enough for today."

Maura smiled back and responded, "Thank you Ms. Thompson I will see you later."

As Maura stands up to leave the older woman stops her, "Maura wait. I know your birthday isn't until next week. But I thought I would give you your present now. Take your mind off of missing your parents" she said softly handing her what was a book. Maura took the book and looked its contents and seeing it was all about Ancient Rome. Her favorite time period.

"Oh Ms. Thompson thank you! I love the city of Rome and its culture its quiet exquisite." Maura gushed excitedly.

"Oh I know my dear but I too enjoyed learning of the Roman Empire culture and life. I knew you would like it" Ms. Thompson smile back at the girl, "Now go on get going. Enjoy the rest of your day dear!"

"I will thank you so much!" Maura said running out of the room to go read her new book trying to pass the time away until her parent's return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Maura was enjoying her book and absorbing all the knowledge and facts that it contained she almost failed to hear the trumpet horn signaling her parent's arrival.

When the trumpet sounded Maura jolted up from her bed and ran to her window. She saw one of father's carriages putting up entering the castle gates. Maura ran from her window to the door and ran through the corridor. She was very excited to see her parents again from their prolonged trip. Letters were difficult to send back and forth so Maura needed to remain patient until their return. Finally reaching the door that led to the castle grounds Maura sped up trying to reach them as fast as possible. When she made it outside she could recognize the forms of her mother and father even with a dim torch as lighting.

"MOTHER! PAPA!" Maura exclaimed and ran into her parents arms. They opened their arms wide and were engulfed by the blonde haired girl.

They stayed in that position for several minutes trying to express how much they missed one another. Finally Maura started to release her hold on her parents. "I'm so happy you are home. I missed you so much" Maura breathed becoming emotion for her parent's homecoming. Hope and Patrick looked at their daughter and beamed happily at their daughter, seeing how much she had grown since they last saw her. Maura had aged some and looked less like the child she was before their departure and more into a young lady. Maura's golden locks had fallen to the middle of her back, grew a couple inches, but still retained her intense hazel eyes that were piercing into them.

"Maura darling let's go inside and catch up, it is too dreadfully cold out here to converse" her mother said logically and they all proceeded inside the castle. They all went into the large dining room in order to receive a meal and discuss what has gone on since their separation. Maura told them all about what she had learned from Ms. Thompson and how she thought she was a bright woman.

Hope was the first to speak, "Well dear your father and I are both glad you have taken a liking to Ms. Thompson and you were good to her while we were gone."

Maura looked carefully at her parents and said, "Well I am really glad you are back. I was afraid that you wouldn't make it for my birthday…."

Hope looked horrified and replied, "Oh of course not sweetie. We would never miss celebrating the birth of the most important person in the world." This made Maura smile and feel a little guilty for thinking her parents would actually miss her birthday.

"We realize we were later than expected angel but we had important matters to discuss. Actually part of the reason we did was because of you" Patrick explained with a smile on his face and gave a piece of paper to Maura.

Maura had a confused look plastered on her face and inspected the paper carefully. The paper was folded and had a wax seal with the Doyle family crest was impressed on the paper. Maura smiled when she recognized the ladybug in the middle as she started to reminisce about her encounters with these animals that was short lived. She was curious to what this piece of parchment, having to be of great importance to adorn the Doyle crest. Curiosity getting the best of her Maura ripped opens the parchment, almost ripping it apart to see its contents. Maura's hazel eyes carefully read through the document slowly, taking in all that it meant. She looked at her parents shell shocked for what they had done and didn't know whether to be excited or terrified for what would soon occur. Maura reread the letter to make sure it was true:

_Dear recipients,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are cordially invited to celebrate this joyous day of the birth of our daughter, Maura Doyle. This special event will be held on the twenty-six day of this month in the Doyle ballroom. Invitations are required for entry into our castle walls. We will be happy to see your presence at this joyous event. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Doyle family_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope and Patrick are observing Maura waiting to see her reaction to her own ball. Maura looks up and is tries to pull off a forced smile but her parents see right through it.

"Oh no it is a wonderful I idea I love it…..I…." Maura tried to convince her parents but accidently lied while leaving evidence behind as she began to nonchalantly relieve the infuriating itch that started to develop on her chest and neck.

Hope noticed this and spoke up, "Maura your rash is your tell. Sweetheart don't try to lie what's wrong? Do you not want the ball, it's for you dear. So many people are excited to attend and meet you including those of your youth" she tried to explain wanting to know what was troubling her daughter.

Maura sighed with an exasperating breath, "No mother it's not that I don't want the party but….I'm afraid of how to act and making a fool of myself."

Patrick was the one to respond, "Maura, you just need to act like yourself. Nothing needs to change angel. You're perfect."

"Papa I love you but you can't accurately say that seeing that I am your daughter. I know I am different, more closed off from everyone and people look at me differently. I….I just don't want to embarrass you or the family name because I lack the social etiquette all my peers have…" Maura began to say but drift off ashamed of her insecurity and what a failure she is to her family name.

Hope could not take any more of her daughter bringing herself down, "Now you listen here Maura Doyle and you listen good. You are a Doyle. There are no certain expectations you must achieve to be viewed as a success. There is nothing wrong with being a shy. You say you are an embarrassment to the family name? Well you know where I came don't you? When your father met me I was nothing more than a miller's daughter. Even just as the lower class didn't stop love from occurring. Your father, the prince of Ireland fell in love with a mere peasant girl and was determined to promise our love and commitment to each other for the rest of our lives. Maura we taught you to never judge people for what they lack. That also means to not letting what others think determine who you become. Sweetie you are a unique girl with extraordinary talents that you do not give yourself credit for. We love you baby and so will everyone else at the party too" Hope concluded her speech giving Maura a loving smile.

"Yes and if anybody thinks differently of our little girl I'll show them how powerful we Doyle's really are" Doyle smirked but somewhat serious.

This statement caused Maura and Hope to laugh. Hope looked at Doyle and raised her brow questioningly at her husband, "Oh Patty don't start threatening people."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my family and that's a promise" Doyle replied seriously. "Well it seems that it is getting late and it is time for bed. Good night my girls. Honey I will see you in our room and Maura I love you angel sweet dreams" he spoke again and gave Maura a hug and kiss her head.

"Goodnight papa sleep well" Maura replied as she watched her father go to his chambers.

Hope watched her daughter carefully trying to read what she was thinking. "So Maura do you feel the same toward the party or are we better?" she asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Maura returned with a slight smile and answered, "I feel better but I am a little anxious for it" she spoke truthfully. Her mother nodded her head in agreement then Maura spoke again. "Mother there is one other pressing matter I need to know."

"What's that darling?" Hope asked.

"What am I going to wear?"

TBC…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is chapter 4! What do you guys think? Ready for the party in the next chapter which hopefully will be exciting. I'm thinking more of a masquerade ball which I would love to be in but hey I can write my perfect version of one! Anyway reviews are heavily appreciated and only help to make me a better writer. Anyway enjoy your weekend folks!


	5. Oh What A Night

Hey guys so here is the party scene that everyone is excited to read about. I am excited to see what you guys think about this one so let me know by reviews. Ok without further ado here is chapter 5!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed by quickly for the house of Doyle until it reached the morning of the party. Maura had awoken from her slumber and was barely aware it was her birthday. She had now reached the age of fourteen but did not feel any different. Then Maura realized that her party was occurring tonight and this got her wide awake. Yes she was still nervous over the party and what would happen, but she was going to take the advice of her parents. The Doyle's had been busy the past week and a half trying to get everything together. All the preparations and necessities needed for the fast approaching ball. Maura had decided to theme her birthday ball into a masquerade ball. She found the cultures and civilizations that adorn themselves with masks interesting as to ward off evil spirits and hide one's identity. In the best interests of her parents and her family name, Maura was going to monitor herself tonight and hide her true self, which she found the masks to be very helpful in her main purpose of tonight. Maura is currently looking at her reflection in the mirror. Maura may have not felt different but her physical attributes were maturing and she could see it as she was becoming more of a woman. Maura sighed, hoping tonight would be a success and she could finally consider herself _normal_. Unbeknownst to her, Hope had been watching her daughter in the doorway and was trying to read her. Hope had known that tonight still made Maura anxious but she hoped that tonight would cause Maura to comfortably come out her shell. One thing she was worried about was the male suitors that would be present for tonight's event. She had not gone over to Maura that she was of age to look for a future husband in order not to frighten the poor girl. But she had known that some of the families they had invited would prepare their sons to try to steal the young girl's heart in order to gain power through marriage. Hope did not want that for her daughter, because if were the case with Patty, Hope would not be here today. There is so much pressure put on these young kids by their parents that both she and Patty did not want for Maura but for her to choose her partner based off of love. She finally decided to pull Maura back into reality.

"Well good morning to the most beautiful girl in the world" Hope said that had Maura turn around to face her mother.

"Mother! You startled me. Thank you mother and father too for everything" Maura answered back and smiled shyly.

Hope walked up to Maura and looked at her through the mirror. "You do want this party don't you?"

"Yes mother truly I do. I just still feel a bit uneasy" Maura said truthfully.

Hope nodded but knew her surprise would put her in a better mood. "Well dear you'll be fine. And besides I have a present for you. Janice come inside" Hope called in one of their maids.

Janice entered the room with a box, walked up to Maura, and waited for Maura to take it.

Maura takes it eying her mother curiously then opens the box. Maura's face turns to sheer shock as she views the contents of the box. "Mother…" Maura stammered, "It's absolutely beautiful. Are you sure it's alright?" she asked timidly.

Hope smiled back and nodded her head, "Of course sweet heart it's yours to keep. But let's surprise your father ok?"

Maura smiled knowingly and nodded her head. "Of course mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time went by quick and before anyone knew it the sunset had emerged signaling that the ball was to begin. The hall looked grand when the servants and maids were finished with it that would make anyone proud. Patrick currently was observing the room full of people that are here attending his little angel's ball. Patty made sure everything was in order so his daughter would have the best birthday ever. He had been finished for about two hours now playing host and waiting for the main event to arrive. Several acquaintances had arrived and made themselves known to being present which Doyle had appreciated. Many families were introducing their young men to him hoping they get recognized and could start trying to court his daughter. He was never worried about Maura. Though she was shy and quiet, she had her opinions and was not afraid to stand by them just like Hope. Patrick smiled thinking about his wife and how strong an individual she was. She never needed help with anything but Doyle never let her do anything alone anyway. When he found out Hope was pregnant, though he wanted a son to take over the throne and keep the family name, he was happy to have a daughter to looked and acted just like his amazing wife. He truly was a lucky man for finding Hope and was blessed for having Maura as his daughter. Something caught the corner of his eye and when he saw what it was and his mouth dropped in complete shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Maura was completely finished getting ready, she looked in the mirror making her smile and was happy with her appearance. She did not feel like the awkward little girl but a pretty young woman she had hoped to be. Then she began to walk out of the room and into the corridor and made her way to the main hall. She saw the figure of her mother talking to one of maids then she looked to her daughter.

"Oh Maura sweet heart you look absolutely beautiful darling" Hope said beaming at her daughter.

Maura looked down and blushed having a difficult time accepting the complement. The nerves were running through, making her stomach uneasy and she was more prone to uncontrollable hives appearing. "Thank you mother."

Hope looked at Maura for another minute then said, "Alright dear are you ready to go?"

Maura nodded her head and sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be." Hope smiled, grabbed Maura's hand and they started to walk to the entrance way. When Maura saw the hall she was trying to keep her mouth from dropping. Candle where lit all over that created a mysterious darkness in the room. There were hundreds of people dancing in the middle of the ballroom adorn with beautiful costumes and masks that made everyone unique in their own way. A live orchestra was playing their known Irish music that made the room lively. While Maura was observing the room everyone else was observing her. Maura spotted her father immediately and she made her way toward him. The party guest parted like the red sea gawking at her like she was not from this world. Maura had been wearing a beautiful white dress that was long sleeved and had white fur along the trim; this was her mother's dress that Patty had first seen her in long ago. Her hair had been pulled up partially up but had several strains of hair cascading along her shoulder down to her chest. The last item she adorned was chain necklace with a pendent of a ladybug that Patty's mother had given to Hope to wear for her wedding day. Once she reached her father, he was like everyone else watching her but then he broke out into a grin. " Angel….I wow" Patty said having a hard time finding the words that were enough to say. "You look so like your mother when she was your age. It makes me think I've gone back in time."

Maura was beaming because for once she did not feel nervous or awkward but honestly happy.

Patrick looks over to the orchestra, "Alright let the music play and everyone enjoy themselves" he said while offering his hand as an invitation for a dance which she accepted. The sound of Irish folktale erupted in the hall and made everyone else have the desire to dance. She started to move in a circle along with her father as they began the proper way of Irish dancing. She was taught this when she was young and found enjoyment when her and her father would practice which ended up being one of her favorite activities with him. As the dance continued the smiles on each both their faces increased until they were laughing together like when she was a little girl. Hope watched the love of her life and their little girl that was rapidly beginning to grow up, in their own world. Hope never felt happier or prouder than in that moment. When the dance finally ended everyone stopped and clapped their hands and smiled and Maura couldn't help feel how tonight was already going so well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the end of the first dance Maura talks with her parents for a little while and gets introduced by many of her father's friends and associates. It's been a long time since Maura has had a conversation with someone other than her parents or the servants but now she has to talk triple the amount. Along with father's friends Maura is introduced to many of their sons that are relatively her age. She was asked to dance and danced with many of these boys that wanted one thing, a chance at courting her. Maura knew what was expected of those of her age to begin to look for suitable spouses. Maura never really cared for looking for that person because she never believed she would find the love her parents have. Maura did not want to have to settle but that may happen because only some people find the love of their lives. She met many nice, charming gentlemen here like Garrett Fairfield who was to take over his father's business and Ian Falkner who was studying to become a doctor. Both charming, handsome, and polite but she felt she could not be her true self in front of them and they would still remain interested. They would converse with her and she would politely reply back but she lacked the desire to talk to these young men who thought so highly of themselves and them being the higher class being more important. She was not expecting the shock of what would occur tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Doyle, fancy meeting you here again" the voice of Garret Fairfield could be heard even if Maura tried to ignore him.

Maura tried to keep a straight face, turned around, and acknowledged him, "Mr. Fairfield we meet again" _for the seventh time_ Maura thought trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Well when someone is as beautiful as you, how could I keep away?" Garret said trying to be charming.

_Well he is nice for commenting me so much_, Maura thought, _but enough is enough_.

Maura forced a smile on her lips, "What can I do for you Mr. Fairfield?" Maura asked as politely as possible.

"Well first you can stop calling me that. Sounds like you're talking to my father. Call me Garret or I'll take Prince Charming if you prefer" he replied. "How about another dance with a handsome man" he said cockily.

"Umm…." Maura started trying to find a way to refuse his request. _I can't take his 'I love myself speech' anymore_ she thought.

Just before she could answer a voice came out of nowhere and spoke, "Hey Prince Charming, mind if I cut in?"

Both Maura and Garret looked for the voice's owner and finally found it. This newcomer was wearing black pants with brown boots over it with a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest covering it. Their face had been covered by a black and silver mask that covered below the cheek bone and a brown pirate hat with a silver feather. Even with this simple attire Maura had great difficulty keeping her eyes off this strange person.

Garret was the first to speak, "Excuse me but the Lady and I were having a private conversation which you rudely interrupted" he spoke boldly trying to get his point across to this stranger to back off.

The stranger had a slight smirk and then replied, "Well no disrespect sir but her majesty had given me permission to dance with her prior…" they began but were cut off quickly.

"Well the Lady can decline an invitation whenever she likes and especially since she's busy. You should move on" Garret shot back rudely getting annoyed of their intruder.

Maura was questioning the stranger's motive. Obviously they are trying to get Garret away but why? She knew to be cautious especially with unknown people but this person did not seem dangerous and Maura was quite intrigued by this individual. When she had enough of this fighting over her with her standing right there she spoke, "Garret, I did make a promise and I am going to fulfill my promises like I always do so if you'll excuse us" Maura said politely but tried to get point across. The stranger smiled at Garret's irritation but tried to hide it.

"Well my Lady if you need me, come find me" he said and took her hand and kissed it making sure that the other saw and walked away.

The stranger walked up to Maura, "Geese what does he have a claim to you or something?" they said with a smile on their face.

_Oh that voice_, Maura thought that had sent a chill down her spine. "What's it to you? Who are you anyhow" Maura said boldly wanting to know the stranger's purpose.

The stranger smiled again at this, "Touché" they remarked. "And I am just a party guest that wishes to have a dance with the birthday girl if that's possible" they asked questioningly.

Maura sighs, "I guess one dance won't hurt" she replies having a smirk of her own appear. She grabs the stranger's hand and led them to the dancing area. Maura felt a spark go through her arm but tried to ignore it. Just then the orchestra had started to play a slow song that would have her and her mysterious partner closer together_. Perfect_ Maura remarked in her head.

"Oh I'm not a bad dancer your highness" they said softly.

"Well see about that" Maura responded getting closer to her new dance partner and slightly enjoying it.

The person laughed at that. "Oh please you wanted to get rid of that pompous ass as much as I did" they said boldly.

"Language! And you have no idea what you are talking about" Maura exclaims.

"Oh really. Honestly then tell me that I am completely wrong" they dared.

Maura looked up and realized how tall they were, at least a head taller. The clothes fit them very well showing their thinness yet some muscularity too. Then she started gazing at those amazing dark brown eyes that were putting her in a trance. Maura looks away not responding to the question.

"That's what I thought!" they remarked with a smile on their face. Maura mentally rolled her eyes trying to ignore the sudden urge to get even closer.

"So are you going to tell me who you are?" Maura asked curiously.

"I think I will have to deny your request. I prefer being a mystery." They said staring at her with intense eyes.

Maura could not help but longingly stare back. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought trying to get her thoughts together. "Well it's my birthday. And I demand to know your identity."

"Well sorry sweetheart but you'll be very disappointed then" bringing their voice down even lower. "Tell me something?" they surprisingly said.

"What do you mean?" Maura asked with a confused face.

"Tell me something about yourself. Not what you tell people like that guy or anyone you're trying to impress. Tell me something about you that's really you" they finally finished.

Maura had to consider this. Who does this person think they are? To ask something so personal? _Maybe because you have a crush_ voice stated. _Wait what?! _Maura was trying to formulate an honest answer. "I like to read a lot. In fact I prefer to read instead of interact with other people" she said quickly. _Wait did I just say that?_

"Yea I know what you mean. I necessarily don't like people either. They don't like people that are different" they responded back.

_Well I wasn't expecting that._ "I would have to agree with you" she said.

"See we can have a decent conversation" they responded jokingly that left them both with smiles.

Maura decided to be lower her walls again. "I think you're the first person besides my parents to want to know the real me."

"Well let's just say you intrigue me Ms. Doyle. And not many people do that" they said.

"Why is that?" Maura asked questioningly.

"Well I had this theory and I was right."

"Tell me."

"You are not just another pretty face. And you are not like the rest of those who believe themselves superior above everyone else."

This statement shocked Maura. This is bold to say especially to a princess who is at the peak of the social latter. _I guess were both different_. Maura thought this and smiled.

"You should do that more often" they spoke all of a sudden.

"Do what?"

"Smile. It makes you look even more beautiful" they respond with a serious look on their face.

Maura looks away as she began to blush. She is pulled in closer from having the strangers arms wrap around her body. _Feels amazing in their arms_. She looks up again and sees they are looking right back at her with intense eyes. Brown and hazel eyes meet while experiencing the feelings that this has happened before but where? They look down at Maura's lips then back to her eyes. _Are they going to try to kiss me?_ Maura questions having conflicting feelings. _I don't even think I could stop it. Don't think I'd want to._ Before anything could happen their moment was rudely interrupted.

"Lady Doyle your parents are looking for you!" A gleeful Garret approaches happy from stopping a possible life altering kiss. _Dammit._

Maura looks at him, "I'll be right there." Then she looks back at her mysterious friend. "Can we continue this once I am finished with my parents?" asking hopefully.

"I really should get going anyway" they responded.

This caused Maura's heart to drop not wanting this new connection to disappear. "Why? Please stay" she almost begs.

They sigh and looked back with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry my Lady but I need to get going."

"Well then tell me your name?" she asked wanting to know something. Anything.

"I think I'll remain mysterious longer" they smile trying to cheer her up.

"Who are you? Please tell me something about you." Maura is begging trying to have them stay for as long as possible.

"I'm someone that doesn't belong here. In your world. That is why I must go" they replied suddenly. They get close and grab her hand and kiss it softly for a prolong amount of time. They moved even closer putting a hand on Maura's cheek moving the hair from her eyes. "I am glad I had the chance to dance and talk to you tonight" they said sweetly. "Hope you have you have a wonderful birthday and maybe one day we will cross paths again. Good night your highness" they said moving their face close to Maura's and giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek and with that they backed up, turned around, and walked away getting lost in a sea of people.

Maura stood there frozen for a little while trying to process everything_. I think I met my other half. _For someone who was doubtful she'd meet anyone close to that was experiencing all those feelings of attachment that could eventually lead to _love_. Trying to bring herself back to reality, Maura closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started walking toward the direction of her parents.

_Oh what a night_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so here is chapter 5! OK so I am currently finished this at 4:38 am because I could not get this out of my head. So what did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it is my favorite so far. So please tell me your thoughts and opinions. I am posting this now because I will be on vacation for the next couple of days so I will not be writing until I get back sorry guys but now I can really think about where this story is headed. Ok well thanks for those who are reading this and share some thoughts please! Ok have a good day guys I'll update in about a week or so alright bye!


	6. Helplessness

Maura went to the area where her mother and father were seated. A long table was laid out with many important associates of her father's including Cavanagh captain of the guards and Ms. Thompson. The eyes of both her parents spotted her and they were beaming brightly at their daughter.

"Maura! The birthday girl! Come!" Patty said grabbing his daughter and settling her in between Hope and himself.

Hope stood up, hugged Maura, and kissed her on the top of her head. She was close to tears from all the emotions. There was a clank of metal hitting glass that made the entire room go silent. Then Patrick spoke, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is a very special night and I want to thank all those who had attended making this night special. My daughter is a real gift for Hope and myself. For a long time we had been praying for child and we eventually thought that it was impossible. Maura has been a blessing and truly a miracle that was given to Hope and I. It truly brought us out of our dread and gave us true happiness. My little angel has turned the ripe age of fourteen where she is becoming a young lady. Her life has given my wife and I happiness and hope that she will better the future of Ireland. Maura, your mother and I are both so proud of you and you will do great things in your life. So I raise a toast for my little girl who is both wise and beautiful to continue to become a blessing to our land. To Maura!" Doyle finished and raised his glass to Maura along with her mother and the rest of the guests as they drank their glasses. As Maura looked around she saw the room full of people and felt humbled. Before she could drink her cup a familiar figure appeared in the corner of her eye that stopped her. She looked again and saw retreating figure was leaving her view. Then someone broke her out of her trance.

"Maura dear! Congratulations I am so happy for you darling" Ms. Thompson said while stumbling toward Maura having too much to drink.

Maura looks at her, "Thank you Ms. Thompson. Can you hold this? I need to do something but I'll be right back" she said handing the older woman the cup and processing toward the retreating figure.

As she continued walking she tried to go through the crowd of people quickly in order to reach her destination. Maura didn't know exactly what she would find but she hoped it was the person she begged to stay behind. When she reached the room she didn't find anything. She went toward the terrace hoping to find something. All she could see is the starry sky hovering over the land that was light for the weary traveler at night. _What am I doing? They're gone and never coming back_. Maura sighed and then returned to the room her party was being held.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the past couple hours nothing interesting had occurred. Maura still danced with many men, especially those who wished to be possible suitors for her hand. Maura tried to be polite as possible and pretended to listen to the story about their lives, career, politics, and even expectations of a wife. _If this is what women must endure to find a husband why would they ever get married?_ She asked herself multiple times throughout the night. She wished she had that one person back that had sparked her interest. They seemed to actually have a conversation with her, valuing her opinion rather than saying what other men wanted to hear. If she were to marry she wished it would be someone like her father. Her father adored her mother and would give her the world if she wished for it. But like her mother, all Maura would desire would be their eternal love and commitment. To be able to talk about anything without having to think for the proper response. To be able to speak her mind without consequence. If only that were possible but that is only a fantasy. Many men are not like her father and she would not likely be so lucky. She only hoped they would somewhat appreciate and care for her but she wasn't expecting much. She was currently dancing with the Falkner boy and he seemed alright. Yes he was slightly arrogant and prideful but he accepted her love of knowledge and respected that she was being taught basic medicine. Ian himself studying medicine encouraged it was a good idea for women to learn it. Though he also added that women can only hold so much information about "superior knowledge" and that it was more of "a job fit for a man's intelligence". This statement caused irritation to arise in her. _The man's ego can be ridiculously massive_.

"So we brought him back and I was able to clean up his wounds. It is more difficult that one thinks but unlike me I surely do not have that problem" he boasted in his annoying foreign accent that was proving to become less attract with every single syllable.

Maura had to keep from rolling her eyes but instead provided a fake smile, "Well that was very noble of you" she tried to say with as much enthusiasm.

Ian smiled a grin that sent Maura shivers down her spine and not the good ones. She was hoping that this dance would stop soon so she could end this charade. In order to distract herself from her uncomfortable situation she stared at her parents who were currently dancing in the middle of the room. _They look so happy_. Looking only at each other, holding each other close. They were grinning at each other with wide eyes like lovesick fools. After all these years of marriage their love did not falter but was full and bright and they couldn't get enough of each other. _That's love_ Maura thought secretly wishing for the same thing. Though this happy moment was coming to a terrible end and was occurring right before her very eyes. It first started when Hope slowed her dancing putting her head down and hands reaching for her head. Patrick simply thought it was dizziness from the amount of dancing so he grabbed her and started walking to sit down and rest. Hope never made it to her seat but looked up at Patrick one more time before she collapsed onto the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Maura. One minute everything was perfect, going exactly the way it should be and then next it's all falling apart. Maura could do nothing but watch as her life was ruined in front of her very eyes. Too much shock took control of her as her world fell apart. She failed to notice her dance partner had let go of her and ran to where the commotion was happening. Doyle is holding onto an unconscious Hope, caressing her face and calling her name trying to wake her from her unconscious state but with no success. Ian reaches them and is asking to take Hope into quiet corridor and to fully examine her. Maura hears none of this as she is drowning out all the noise from the room and solely focusing on her mother. She was rooted to the spot unable to respond to anything going on around her. The guests were watching in shock as chaos was occurring and Maura felt eyes burning into the back of her skull waiting for a reaction. Patty and Ian helped carry Hope while Sean was clearing the area to make a path to get the queen into a more secluded part of the castle. Finally a hand goes on her shoulder that brings her out of her paralyzed state. It was Garrett the boy from before.

"Lady Doyle, let me escort you to where your mother is as I'm sure you wish to be with her right now" he said genuinely to the distraught girl.

Maura was shocked by his sincerity but had no time to question it as more pressing matters were occurring. She nodded her head and they took off together to hopefully find some answers. When they finally reached the hallway of their living quarters they say her father sitting in a chair looking at the floor and with his head in his hands. When Maura saw this she ran to her father and wished to help him in his distress.

"Papa what's happened?" Maura says immediately hoping her father had some news.

Patrick slowly looked up at his daughter, his face was pale and his eyes were full of something that Maura had not seen since that day in town. _Fear_. He seemed to be trying to hold back his emotions before giving Maura a reply. "Maura dear I'm not sure. Doctor Falkner is looking at her. He's really bright and talented. I'm sure he'll find out what's wrong and fix it" he said shakily trying to believe his own words.

Maura saw through the facade but did not question him about it. Her father was trying to be strong for both her and her mother and Maura needed to do the same. She sat in the seat next to her father and grabbed his hand and held it as if her mother's life depended on it. Now they were just to sit and wait for any news to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_30 minutes later:_

The minutes passed by quickly as if it felt like hours that both Doyle's were waiting for the diagnosis of Hope. They both had been in the same spot when Maura first arrived and still clinging hands together. Everything stayed relatively the same beside the maids that would frequently go in and out of the room getting supplies for Ian in order to help Hope. Garrett had been there the whole time asking Maura and her father if they needed anything but when he got a shake of a head in response he resumed standing next to them as if standing guard. Maura was surprised by Garrett's change in demeanor and trying to be as helpful as possible without overstepping. Maura was also grateful that he offered his assistance but when it was denied did not push and remained quiet but present if assistance was needed. There had still been no word on Hope and her condition. Maura had a million diagnosis' running through her head of the possible causes ranging from minor to major. Maura tried to think positively but all the information in her books were taking over her brain and creating mass panic for her. Patty on the other hand had been thinking of one thing. _Maura's birth_. Doyle had felt the same way fourteen years to the day of the possibilities of losing his wife but this was different. Before Doyle knew Hope's life was in danger because of her pregnancy but this ailment had been invisible, quick, and deadly. He was thinking throughout the night if there were any warning signs that Hope had been ill but none came to mind. When they were dancing, it happened so quickly it was impossible to say it was prior to that. Both Doyle's had their minds occupied and heavy hearts as the woman they loved the most was falling into an unknown abyss.

There was noise of running boots in the hallway and it was Cavanaugh. The wrinkles on his forehead were very profuse and it revealed his look of worry on his face. "Patty any news?" he asked his friend hoping for good news.

Patrick looked up, "No nothing yet Sean. The doctor hasn't come out yet but I'm confident she'll be fine" he said in denial. "Did you settle everything from the party?"

Sean looked at Doyle deflated, "Yes we escorted the rest of the guests out of the castle but we had some difficulty. Patty there something I need to tell you."

Doyle looks curiously at his friend, "Well Sean tell me what is it?"

"There was another person who also collapsed after you left the hall" he said quietly.

"Who? Who was it" Doyle asked quickly wanting to know.

"Ms. Thompson" he replied regrettably.

Maura gasped and a million questions raced in her head. She finally spoke, "Captain what has happened to her?"

Sean sighed as he recounted the tale, "She passed out and we too got her to a room. Luckily there was another physician present at the ball…" he goes on not wanting to continue.

"What has happened to her Sean?" Maura asks seriously needing to hear it with her own ears.

"Unfortunately within ten minutes of her being unconscious the physician pronounced her dead saying her heart had gave out" he said sadly.

Everyone looked at Sean in shock. They could not believe that their beloved Ms. Thompson was gone, had left this earth never to return again. Especially Maura since she respected her so much for her knowledge and open-mindedness to the world and its uniqueness. She was one of Maura's heroes besides her mother because she had faith in the influence of women for the future. It was still hard to believe but it was the beginning of the glass shattering to pieces just like Maura's life. This caused reality to set in for all those in that room because the same thing Hope had already killed someone. No words were expressed for the next couple minutes that passed until Ian had exited the room. Ian's face was hardened and his eyes were expressing unshed tears that he was holding back. This gave away her fate but they needed to hear it from his lips as confirmation.

"What's going on?" Doyle breathes hoping everything is fine.

"Sir, the queen has a high fever that has been increasing dramatically and at a too high rate and she has been constantly in and out of it. I have been trying to keep her cool and fight it off but it didn't work. Also her organs seem to be shutting down at a rapid pace causing her to lose basic functions. If this continues as I predict it will she will eventually stop being able to breathe. I am so sorry to say she has little time left until her body completely shuts down. All we can do is make her comfortable but I would begin saying your goodbyes…" he breathed trying to keep it together.

Doyle resembled a ghost and had a hard time breathing normally. "How long Doctor?" he asked with a raw voice.

"Not long. She will not last through the night."

Doyle gasped at this new information and looked as if he was going to tear apart. "Thank you for doing all you could."

And with that Ian left through the corridor. Both Doyle and Maura was at a standstill unable to comprehend what was happening. Maura's heart felt like it had dropped to her stomach and she felt faint. She had no idea what to do but she hoped and prayed it wasn't real.

Sean was the first to speak. "Patrick you need to go in there. I know this is difficult but you need to say your final goodbyes both you and Maura." Sean was clearly upset but he had lost his family long ago and was not able to say goodbye. He didn't want it to be too late for his friend and his daughter.

The distraught looking Doyle looked at his daughter in agony. "Come Maura."

Without response Maura followed her father into the door that would confirm her mother's fate. A familiar figure was lying on the bed with closed eyes. She could almost be mistaken for sleeping rather than dying but if looked closely fever and illness was affecting her body and she was quickly deteriorating. Doyle removed some hair from his wife's face and cupped her cheek. "Hope sweetheart? Oh dear you still look at beautiful as when I saw you that first day in town. Do you remember? I never felt so happy than on that day. The three best days of my life were meeting you, getting married, and you giving birth to Maura. You gave me everything Hope. Everything a man needed and more. You gave me love, you gave me your heart, your patience, your selfishness, and you gave me the most beautiful, gifted girl in the world. Without you I'd be some empty shell with no purpose in life. You saved me! You saved me from a life of misery and dread. Oh god I don't wanna lose you! You are the only woman I have or will ever love. Please…." Doyle began and started crying unable to finish his final words to his beloved. He looks up and sees a pair of hazel eyes that belonged to his wife staring back at him. "Oh Hope darling you're awake. You'll be ok!" he replied hopefully.

Hope looked at her adoring husband with heavy eyes not wanting to tell him the heavy truth but must. "Patrick my love, I would love to stay but I can't. I feel it in my body that I am too far gone and there won't be anything left of me. Patrick I have loved you since the day I met you; thinking you were a peasant like me but only to find out you are the prince of Ireland. Even with our class differences you chose to love me and commit to me no matter what cost. You are the best man I have ever known and my best friend. You gave me so much dear that I will never be thankful enough for. But I must have to ask you one thing."

"Anything sweetheart anything" Patty replied in heavy breaths.

"Continue to live. Not just physically your life but enjoy it while you have it. Be happy and enjoy what time you are given. Live for Maura. Be the father I know you are" Hope pleaded with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes of course. I will always take care of Maura you know that. I love you so much Hope" he responded his tears running down his cheeks as he went up and kissed Hope on her lips for the last time.

Maura watched in shock as all this occurred. She had never seen her father cry in her entire life and this had scared her. This made it real and that her mother was actual going to die and she would ever see her again. This made Maura quake inside and she was losing herself. She looked into her mother's eyes and instantly the tears started to pour from her eyes. The realization kicking in she was trying to avoid.

"Maura dear come closer please" Hope asked.

Maura being unable to refuse her mother did as she was asked and went to her mother but refused to look up at her.

"Maura sweetheart please look at me? I want to see your beautiful face." She said smiling.

Maura looked up and it tore her apart. "Mother please you have to stay with us. You can't leave we need you here. Please…." Maura rambled trying to explain herself.

"I know darling I know if I could I would. But sweetheart I can't. Remember I told you about those who move on?"

"You said that they only move to a new place up in heaven. But that they are still among their love ones to help guide them throughout their lives, truly never leaving them" Maura memorized what her mother had told her.

"Yes baby and that is true for me. I will move on like everyone else has to at one point but I will still be with you. If you ever feel alone know that I am always you and will continue to love you forever."

"But mother I am so different from everyone else. You and Papa are the only ones who understand me and find me unique rather than weird. I need you here to help me. No one will ever love me like you and Papa do. I will have no one. I will be forever alone!" Maura explodes and is panicking.

Having difficulty speaking but she continues, "Maura dear one piece of advice I will give about love. To have a love like your father's and I there is one thing I need to tell you. Completely be yourself because you will need to be honest of who you are. You are different from many of your age but you are special Maura. Nothing is wrong with how you are. Never question that. True love is found from pure of heart rather than social status. Do not focused on what is expected of you but of what you desire because that will make you truly happy. I am so proud to have you as my daughter and I will always love you. Take care of your father dear." Hope had been struggling to stay awake because she knew there were only minutes left. She grabbed the two most important people in her life and held them closely as she began to fall away from the world never to return again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so this is chapter 6! So I realize I took longer than normal because I was on vacation and I finally got back. I know some of you will hate me for this chapter but it is necessary for the basis of the plot. Thanks for the wait and I appreciate all those who have been following and commenting on the story. Every encouragement or piece of advice helps not only the story but me as a writer. Ok thank you so much and please review if you can! Have a good day!


	7. Light Through the Darkness

It was a windy day in Ireland. It had it's usually cloudiness that created a fitting atmosphere for the day's event. It had been two weeks since the party and it had been the longest time of Maura's life. The funeral had been postponed because Patty wished to have as many people in attendance. But those who knew Patty knew he was in denial and didn't want to suffer the terrible truth. _The love of his life was dead_. He was now left a widower and had his daughter motherless, and he had no idea what to do. At first Patty seemed to experience shock of Hope's death but as the days of the funeral came closer he had shown heavy signs depression. He would block out all and everything around him and would just sit in his room for hours on end only leaving to spend time with Maura. Maura had been experienced similar symptoms of her mother's passing as her father had. She would wake up every morning thinking the past events were only but a horrible nightmare but would soon realize that it was reality. She noticed the changes in her father's demeanor and had no idea of how to console him. Throughout the day Maura would try to occupy her mind in order to try to forget the tragedy that had hit her family. She could not read her books because that would remind her of Ms. Thompson and evidently her mother. Ms. Thompson's funeral had been a week prior. Her family had wished for a quick and private ceremony which her family, the Doyle's, and other servants of the castle were in attendance. All parts of the castle were a passing memory that would create the feelings of both happiness and loss. Maura did not discuss her feelings to anyone even her father. She had not engaged in conversation besides the little requests to go to the safe haven of her room. Many times when she was in the solace in her room she would stare out her window at the landscape of Ireland that she treaded along with her mother many times throughout her young life. Now Maura would never be able to have those times again with her mother. Many times her father wished to stay close to her in order to remind him of what he still had. Most activities together consisted of sitting on the grassy land and staring off at the lake and watching the sun set. No words were exchanged but they had both experienced this with Hope when she was alive but never them two together. It was a silent ritual they would have in order to uphold a memory of Hope. It created closeness for the other even if their minds were miles and miles apart.

So here was Maura in her bedroom looking at herself in the mirror. One of the maids, Elsa, assisted her in putting on her attire for the funeral. The maid was adjusting the corset that created pleasurable pain for the girl who had been numb for the past couple of days. Maura looked at her face in the mirror and saw what she was hiding from the others. The last time she looked at this mirror she saw a vibrant, confident, beautiful girl that didn't have a care in the world; now she looked at her appearance and did not recognize herself. Her face had seemed to pale of that resembling a ghost, she had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been receiving in recent nights, her hair had lacked the usual glow that it would be normally there. Her hazel eyes had become almost dead and lacked its usual spark it held. She was now wearing her dress that was completely black exposing what her feelings were in her heart. Now she had to put on her mask in order to get her through the events of today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weather had continued being bleak and chilly. It was the usual weather for Ireland but it felt different today. It's like Ireland knew that it was Hope's funeral and it was experiencing sadness as well. The procession started as immediate family and close friends are present for the ceremony. Father Brighton was doing the ceremony since he had always been involved in the Doyle's lives with Patty and Hope's marriage and Maura's baptism that it seemed appropriate to do Hope's funeral. The trumpets sounds which introduced the bag pipes. Maura sat with her father in the front of the precession as the ceremony begun. Hope's final resting place was to be in a beautiful coffin made of glass and it was carried to the front by the Royal Guards as the audience took a knee out of respect for the late queen.

The priest asked for everyone to rise and began the ceremony. It was a beautiful sermon for anyone who was there but it all went to deaf ears to the deceased one's daughter. Maura was having a difficult time concentrating on the ceremony and was looking around her. While observing, Maura realized the amount of people who had shown up for her mother's funeral both of the elite group and peasants. It helped Maura see that people of all walks of life loved and respected her mother. It made it all real. Maura looked amongst the vast field the funeral was taking place and it was full of memories of Maura and her mother. She failed to notice that Father Brighton was finished with his portion of the ceremony and people began to walk toward the coffin and place a flower onto it saying their respects and goodbyes. The many faces of individuals who were truly touched by Hope and her life were evident and were becoming too much for Maura. She suddenly went to walk up to the coffin and near her mother. When she saw her she gasped. She had not seen her since that terrible night and this made it official. She felt the tears begin to run down her face and it was difficult to breathe. So many emotions were running in her mind and heart which became too much to bear. She didn't realize immediately but her legs were quickly fleeing the scene that was causing her so much distress, so much pain. She was running toward the castle and into the safety of her sanctuary as she was breaking down from recent events.

She wasn't even thinking while she was running but was going only based off of memory. She finally reached the corridor of her room. Tears were running down her face and it was making it difficult to see. She did not see the obstacle in her way until she had hit it head on causing them to fall slightly. Arms outstretched before she could hit the ground and was holding her up. Maura had no idea who these arms belonged to but she needed comfort even from someone she didn't know. She continued to sob and rested her head on their shoulder finding something to ground her. The arms pulled her in closer and began to rub circles on her back trying to console her. After a couple minutes of this Maura finally came back to reality and realized what she had done. Embarrassed by her sudden attack and outburst on a complete stranger, she is unable to reach their eyes. 'I'm sorry' she chokes back a sob rose up and ran to her room slamming the door behind her. She jumps on her bed as she tries to hide from the evil of this world. While reaching to grab for her pillow she feels a foreign object on her bed. She looks up to see it was a deep purple flower that was attached to a piece of parchment. Curiosity winning her over Maura grabbed the piece of paper and opened it to view its contents:

_Through the darkness of this night_

_There will always be the sun that shines so bright_

_Missing those who we wish to seek_

_Will see them again at heaven's peak_

_From the time of now to then_

_We should fulfill our lives until the very end_

_These are some comforting words throughout your time of grief. It may not be sudden and it may not be easy but it is possible. It takes the strongest of hearts to lose those you love and live on. Be the proof that someone can overcome loss and continue to live their lives._

_Someone who cares _

Maura continues to look at the poem/message that someone had written for her. It completely shocked her that someone would do this to help her. Many people offered there condolence but it was different because someone worked hard to write something so personal for her. A slight smile appeared on Maura's lips and it gave a wave of relief to her small body. She breathes in and out slowly and was analyzing all the new information. _Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the door was the stranger who wrote the note was listening at the door. They were surprised that they bumped into the girl who they had just left the letter and flower in their room and were even more shocked to have the girl breaking down and reaching consolidation in their arms. _I hope it has helped_. They thought as they are standing there. "It was wonderful seeing you again but I wished under better circumstances" they said in a whisper. "I am so sorry for your loss and I hope my words have brought you some comfort. Until next time your highness." And with that they turned around, left the castle, and return to the real world outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok here is chapter 7 and I hope I did okay. I realize not a lot occurred in this chapter but it was a very emotional part and I thought that was too than important to add more scenes to it. It just felt weird because it was on the shorter side. Well I hope you liked it and until next time!


	8. Together

Time is an enviable part of life that continues on without any pause. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. It proved to be increasingly difficult for the Doyle family and the castle to adjust. The castle seemed to become quieter and suddenly less full of life. Hope was a positive and expressive person that would liven up the room. She would make the servants living among them feel more like family than employees. She was sweet to everyone and made them feel like a person rather than lower class. With her gone everything seemed to change in everyone's demeanor. Patty was not as carefree as he used to be and it was evident among everyone in the castle. He was still polite and a good leader but he lacked the personal touch that his wife had given him when she was alive. Even with this he continued to be a great king to his people and put their best interest at heart. Maura had also experienced a change in her as well. When her mother was alive she was on the verge to overcoming her awkwardness and feelings of inadequacy, but she reverted back to old ways and becoming more closed off. She would never venture into town or if she had to she would conduct her business as fast as possible but Patty would rarely let this occur for his fear of losing her as well. Maura had increasingly become closer to her father more than ever before. He became her confident after Hope's death with any and everything she was feeling. Patty made it his new mission to be there for Maura and provide all that she needed as he promised his late wife.

Maura did not socialize much or have communications with anyone except for Mr. Fairfield. He had been surprisingly sweet and sincere during Hope's funeral. He eventual gave her an address and asked if he could have permission to write her especially if she needed anything. Maura thought it kind of him to consider her feelings and try to be there for her. He may be a bit egotistical but he was honestly concerned for her. Garrett begun to write her and she would respond back somewhat to make some conversation. He would talk about his life and what his current and future plans were for himself. Fairfield provided a way for Maura to not think about her life and how depressing it was and was able to focus on something else. He would occasional ask her how her father was or how she was coping with the loss of her mother and she would answer the common answers like _fine_ or _better_. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about other things without the pressure of revealing personal feelings and the distance had helped. She thought better of Garret but nothing more than a good acquaintance and maybe someday a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Several months later:_

Maura is currently in her room studying over medical journals. This subject was Maura's current obsession since her mother had learned this and she too had found it quite fascinating. She had just finished a letter to Garret telling him about her recent hobby and all the things she was learning. Maura had increased her consumption of knowledge by reading books, notes, and journals written by a variety of people in order to keep her mind occupied. Patty encourages this habit and has a man bring in these items in order to continue Maura's love of learning. He wished to make his daughter as happy as possible and would do about anything to do that. He had a surprise that he had been working on for the past two months and he had been careful not to let it slip. Maura was a perceptive girl but sometimes with human interaction she failed to see some obvious clues. She was just too busy with her studies to notice anything different. He was finally ready to show his daughter her long awaited present and was excited to see her reaction. When he entered her room he was not surprised to see her head stuck in a book that she had read twice already. Patrick smiled at his daughter and observed her from the doorway. It was shortly after a year from the 'incident' that had changed their lives. From that time Maura had grown quickly before his eyes as if by magic. Her honey blonde curls had reached the middle of her back and her face and body had matured more into that of a woman. She had grown about another two inches making her six inches above five feet. She looked so much like Hope not only physically but her personality as well. Hope also wanted her daughter to go over and beyond what was expected of her and tried increase her knowledge just like she had when she was younger. This both caused Doyle the feelings of being proud and upset. His daughter was his pride and joy and would always be but she was also a reminder of the love he lost. With time he had less difficulty with that concept and realized the presence of his daughter in his life was better than worse. Finally getting out of his thoughts he approached his daughter not wanting to wait any longer.

"Angel what are you doing?" Patty asked smiling at his daughter.

Maura looked up a little surprised by his presence, "Oh papa! I didn't see you there! I was simply reading about how to properly clean and bind a wound to avoid infection."

Patty tried not to smile and gazed at his daughter, "Well honey its dinner time so it is time to go and eat."

Maura sighed sadly as she closed the book, "Yes father of course. Let's go and eat" she said as she rose from the bed and followed her father out the room.

Maura and her father went to the dining hall to eat their dinner accordingly. They sat like they normally would and would ask the same mundane questions that would be asked daily. When they were finished with their meal they sat in comfortable silence until Patty could not wait any longer.

"Angel before you go off to bed I have something to show you" he said nonchalantly.

Maura looked at him questioningly, "What is it pertaining to papa?"

"Oh a little something that I want to show you. I think you'll be pleased but it's a surprise" he said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Maura nodded and rose along with her father. They both continued on through the castle going near the west wing which was her mother's study. Maura was confused by their current location but still followed along thinking of all the possibilities that it could be. They finally reached the outside of the wing and the suspense was killing her. Patty had her cover her eyes before she entered in. The girl complied as they walked in the room. Patty went to lite a lamp in order for her to see throughout the room. Patty was overjoyed with excitement trying to keep himself together.

"Papa can I open now please?" Maura almost begged curiosity getting the best of her.

Patty smiled while he looked around then his eyes went to his daughter. "Yes Angel you may."

The sight that beheld Maura in that moment was one of the most extraordinary things she had ever seen. Her mouth fell open unceremoniously while her eyes took the contents of the room. She continued to look about the room and had to spin around in order to take it all in. There was mountain upon mountains of books all across the room. Selves had created a home for these books and kept them in order. The selves were about ten feet tall and they covered all four walls of the room. Latters were placed at every self in order to be able to reach for the highest books at the top selves. She had never seen as many books in her entire life and her wonderful father had provided them for her. After the death of her mother Patty really stepped up and became more involved in Maura's life and took the time to know more personal things. Reading and learning had been a passion of Maura's that Patty had learned about her and this thought brought tears to Maura's eyes.

Finally finding the words to speak, "Papa….How? What? How did you do all this?" she questioned.

"My dear I had my connections to find as many books, manuscripts, and other documents as possible. I know you love to read and I thought you would appreciate a larger variety to choose from" he said calmly but had a huge smile on his face from the speechless reaction from her.

Maura was opening and closing her mouth repeatedly trying to find a proper response. "Father you didn't have to go through so much trouble just for me" she replied looking down at her feet.

Patrick took a few steps closer and was about five feet from his daughter. "Sweetheart it was no trouble at all. Your mother wished for you to continue to read and learn. She found it was important for her daughter to be educated in ways she was not able to be. Maura you have been through so much lately and I realize I have not been perfect throughout this difficult time but I wanted to give something back to you. You have been strong through this and I just wanted to show you how proud I am of you. Your mother would be so proud of you as well."

This speech caused Maura to look up at her father. Tears were running down her face from the information she had just heard. She had been feeling sad and depressed lately but this brought a surge of love and joy into her heart that was indescribable. "Papa…." Her voiced at cracked from emotion and she ran up to her father and was swept in his embrace. They stood that way for several minutes as both cried holding onto the other trying to ground themselves. "Papa you are a wonderful parent. No girl could ask for a better father. Mommy would be so proud of you to" she said as she continued to sob. Patrick felt his heart surge from his daughter's words and hoped he made his wife proud. Both felt the presence of Hope with them as if she was with the room. They finally separated from their embrace and looked at each other with eyes full of emotion.

Patrick was the first to speak. "Well dear this is your personal library that you may use whenever you wish. But you must do one thing in order to have this privilege" he said seriously.

Maura was enthralled by her father's request and wished to know what it entailed. "What is it papa?"

Patrick smiled and replied, "Some of the reading has some fairy tales that I want you to read every night to me before bed."

Maura looked at him in confusion with his request and the smile on his face. Maura then smiled and they both started to laugh that turned hysterical from the odd request. If any passerby's observed them they would have assumed they had both lost their sanity. Finally with hurting belly's and short breaths the laughing eventually subsided but smiles still plastered on their faces.

Maura finally answers, "Yes of course papa" she said and smiled until her face hurt. It had been the first time in a while that both Patty and Maura had actually really smiled and felt happiness run through their veins. It was a happy sight to behold for any who saw this special moment.

"Ok dear it is time for bed so let's go" Patty said as he was guiding Maura to leave the room.

Maura was about to follow when she stopped. "Father, wait" she said and ran to one of the selves. She looked at a few works for a few seconds and grabbed a book. "Okay I'm ready" she replied as the copy of _Little-Snow White _wasin her arms as they both exited the room. A smile was spread across the face of a figure that was not of this earth. She looked down from the heavens at those who she had left behind and knew they would survive. _Together_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I wasn't updating but I had literally just come back from vacation today. I wanted to post a chapter before other things in life take away my time. I am beginning school tomorrow so it will be become more difficult to update so bear with me. College takes time so I would just ask for patience as I do as much as I can. Thank you for the reviews and comment from last chapter and I hope you continue giving me encouragement and words of advice. Thanks so much guys have a good day!

~C.L 3


	9. New Arrivals

Hey guys new chapter! Thanks for those who continually leave comments and follow me and my story I really appreciate it. I realize many of you question when Jane is going to appear and I just wanted to clear some details up. This is a Maura centralize story and will mostly be about her. Now eventual we will encounter Jane again and she will have a more permanent role within this story but it will take time in leading up to that. I know that we really want to see more of Jane in this story and you will eventually I promise. Alright as always thanks for taking the time to read my work and I hope you enjoy it. Without further ado here is chapter 9!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of the aged pages of books and manuscripts filled the air as the pages continued to turn. The honey blonde girl was closely holding a maroon colored book in her hands. She was scanning the pages of the book, drinking in all the content it held. This room became her new safe haven, her sanctuary. If anyone were to look for the young princess, the library was one of the top places she would be at. The stacks of books that surrounded her provided company for her even when she was completely alone. It was another place she could act herself and indulge in her hobby without ridicule. It had been a couple months since it was given to her and she had already read about a third of the books it held. Maura would never be without one of her books and would take them wherever she would go. Maura kept her promise to her father and read to him every night one of the fairy tale books. It eased both Doyle and his daughter from the long days they would endure. They would end their day by listening to fascinating stories and fables to take them away from the everyday stresses of their lives. Maura had found herself reading more of these fables by herself because compared history, medicine, and science they took her away to an impossible world of fantasy and happily ever after's. But she knew that no matter how many of these stories she would read that reality was not like fairy tales and that the darkness of the world would eventually come back, and it was fast approaching.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few weeks later:_

For once the dining room had been full of occupied seats all around the table. The mumbling of conversation was floating around her but she did not pay much attention. Her father was in the middle of a discussion with another man discussing business. The conversation was of no interest to her and even the people as well. Maura found more fascination in the food on her plate that the cook had made special for their guests. The voice of Mrs. Fairfield broke her out of her trance when she directed one of her questions toward her as she felt her eyes on her.

Maura looked up and cleared her throat, "What was that Mrs. Fairfield?" she asked politely.

"Maura dear! I was wondering what you have been doing recently? It has been so long since we have seen you!" Mrs. Fairfield asked loudly as her shrill voice echoed throughout the hall.

Thinking of a proper response she responds, "Oh I have been here in the castle with Papa. I have been reading and writing a lot."

"Oh dear haven't you done enough of that? You have learned enough of knowledge dearie; don't fill your head with all this unimportant rubbish. In my opinion woman's amount of knowledge should only be so much. There are other more important expectations to worry about like socializing and things like that will lead to your future" she spoke proudly pretending she didn't insult Maura.

Maura caught on to the remark that she had expected from someone of the likes of this woman. She was the model upper class wife of a businessman. Does nothing more than to play the part of the wife and mother but push her children on the help and do nothing more. Fairfield's wife had two talents, boasting about her husband's success in finances and gossiping about all the other poor souls that are deemed _unworthy_ of the _superior class_. _Like that takes much talent or intelligence for that matter. An ape could be classier than she could. _Thoughts like this were present in her mind and she tried hard not to laugh out loud while trying to respond back.

"Oh mother I don't think that's fair" Garrett spoke out of nowhere. "Someone who would be the future leader of a country should be well educated in order to assist in ruling the kingdom. It is only for the good of the people." Garret had sat across the table from Maura and gave her a sweet smile. _Well at least one of them was tolerable_ she thought. None of the Fairfield's children had spoken until now. Adam, the oldest was not present for he had business to attend to that Mrs. Fairfield already overly discussed earlier. The youngest, Sumner who had to be no older than 11 looked bored out of his mind and felt as inclined to be there as Maura.

"Oh son you are right as always" his mother said proudly. Everyone in the room was irritated by her constant praises. Even Mr. Fairfield seemed to try to ignore her as he continued to eat not engaging with any contact in the conversation. "Garret you are so perfect. Perfect son and you would make the perfect husband. Wouldn't you agree Maura?" she coaxed trying to get an answer from her.

Maura slightly chocked on her food that she was currently eating. She had not expected the bluntness of her questions but she should have known better. Ever since his mother found out that Garret and she were in contact with each other she tried to use it to her advantage. She would constantly badger Garret to ask Doyle's permission to court her. Even though Garret wished for the same he was at least smart enough to know that it was not a good idea, at least for the time being. Being unable to lie became difficult for the young girl to endure but she learned ways around by stretching the truth. "Oh yes Ma'am he is a fine young man" she said honestly believing what she said. Garret was not a bad guy but she just had no romantic feelings for him. _Though I could do worse_.

"Oh wonderful little Maura! You are so sweet!" she said annoyingly. "You both would be the perfect little couple. My handsome son with your beautiful daughter Patrick truly!" with this she looked at Doyle.

"Oh yes Martha" he responded trying to hide his annoyance with little success. Doyle was listening to this conversation and it was becoming difficult for him to hold his tongue. He was not oblivious to Mrs. Fairfield's remarks toward his daughter but she seemed to hold her own. Not to mention the Fairfield boy somewhat stood up for her. _He's decent but he seems like brown noser to me _he thought quietly. He knew that both he and Maura were not ready to be courted, be married, and to live the life that was expected of her. _She's too special to just live an ordinary life_.

Maura had enough of dinner and this unwanted company. "Papa, can I be excused I am rather tired and feel slightly ill" trying to convince her father. She felt ill but not from sickness.

"Sure angel go ahead have a good night. Pleasant dreams" Doyle responded to his daughter.

"I apologize for my leave. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Fairfield, Garret, Sumner" she said.

Everyone in the room looked at Maura and said their goodbyes as she made her way out of the stifling room. She continued to stalk down the corridor only wanting to go to her room in order to seek sanctuary from the Fairfield's, particularly the missus. As she was doing her nightly ritual before bed and she was calming down from the strain of today but many thoughts were going through her head. _How much are people going to pressure me into socializing and finding a husband?_ She thought annoyingly not agreeing with their ideas of a _perfect life. _She knew that her father would not push her into the standards of their class and more importantly finding a husband. Though she was afraid for how people would respond to the princess of Ireland not practicing in socializing and seeking marriage with a suitable suitor. These thoughts plagued her mind that made it difficult to find the peaceful slumber she wished to gain. She went to grab the book she was currently reading in order to occupy her mind. When she went to look for it, she realized it was gone and nowhere in sight. She began to look all over her room from top to bottom. _Oh no, it's out there_ she remembered placing it in the parlor room before dinner. Knowing that she would find no sleep if she did not retrieve it. She decided to go get it. _I'll just be quiet and hopefully they will be too occupied to hear me_. And with that she pulled on her robe and stepped into the darkened hallway. As she crept through the castle she was listening closely to possible voices of her father or their guests. She made it all the way down to the foyer without any trouble continuing to breathe quietly.

"Hey Maura!" an enthusiastic Garret spoke loudly with a smile on his face.

This had caused Maura to leap, make a small shriek, and she placed a hand over her heart. Once she calmed down she responded back. "Garret! You started me! What are you doing?"

"Waiting for my parents, they wished to have a word with your father. How are you feeling?" he asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I'm feeling slightly better" she said in order to avoid the hives. "I just wished to get something from the parlor and then I was going to go back to bed."

"Oh that's good. Just try not to get caught especially since you are not properly dressed. You don't want others to assume things but I'll pretend I didn't see you" he said proudly as if he was committing a heroic act.

"Oh thank you Garret. You are so sweet" she responded trying to hide the irritation from her voice. _So much like your mother Garret_. "Well then good night Garret" and with that she turned around and went to go to the parlor. While making it to the desired destination Maura heard faint murmurs of her father and the Fairfield's. When she finally reached the room she immediately found the book on top of the mantelpiece. As she retrieved the book she began to make her way back to her room.

"…..Patrick you know that this is not normal for a girl her age" the shrill voice of Mrs. Fairfield could be easily heard by those who were close by. This grabbed Maura's attention and made her stop in her tracks. She moved closer to the door and was trying to listen from the outside.

"What are you trying to say Martha? Nothing is wrong with my daughter!" Doyle growled at the woman. The sound of her father's voice shocked Maura not hearing him ever speak like that especially to a woman.

"Now Patrick that's not what she meant. She is trying to be helpful, there is no need to get so agitated" Mr. Fairfield spoke softly trying to calm down his friend.

"Well Fredrick what if someone was saying one of your sons was not normal? Would you appreciate that?" Patty refuted back angrily.

"Patrick that is not what I meant. Maura is a sweet girl but she is not like those of her youth. She should be attending balls and meeting eligible suitors rather than stuffing her head in a book all day. It's not healthy Patrick" she said as if she was actually concerned. This brought the feelings shame and guilt to Maura. _I'm a disgrace to the Doyle name_.

"There is nothing wrong with her interest in reading. She is more intelligent than the majority of her youth and could do more than just look _pretty_" Doyle sneered at his guests. This warmed Maura's heart that her father continued to defend her.

"Well Patty you have never been able to properly teach her how she should act and what is expected of her. I understand that you have difficulty in helping Maura….."

Patty cut her off, "No. You don't understand! With all due respect Martha you have no idea what is has been like. Losing Hope has been the most difficult part of my life. Not only had I lost the love of my life, my daughter is motherless! I am doing the best I can with trying to rule my kingdom and raise my daughter. So if she does not follow elite class protocol well that's just too bad!" Patty said seriously trying to get his point across.

"Patrick you are doing a wonderful job with Maura, truly. But you are right she is missing her mother as well. She needs a motherly figure to help her out. You as her father can only do so much. There are many times where Maura is going to need to help that only a motherly figure can provide. Maybe it's time to find another wife. You are still relatively young and this is something Maura needs. Not to mention the kingdom can only benefit from a union and the church would have no objection from it" Lady Fairfield tried to explain. _No_ Maura thought in her head. _He can't marry someone else. No one could replace my mother_.

Doyle had wide eyes when she said this. "I don't think I could every replace Hope for another woman. I don't think that is an opinion" he stately quietly.

"Think about your daughter Patrick. Maura needs a mother in her life" she said in a reasonable voice. "Just consider it. Well I think it is time we left. Fredrick?" she addressed her husband and he nodded his head in response. Both bowed and said their goodbyes to the king and then left the room.

Maura hides in the parlor waiting for them to leave. When she hears their echoing footsteps far enough she returns to the door she had been ease dropping at. She looked through the slight crack that gave her a view of the room. She saw her father hunched over with fists tight and turning white. "What should I do Hope?" Patrick asks while looking toward the ceiling. "Is it selfish of me not to remarry for my feelings only? What if it is in Maura's best interest to remarry? I don't know what to do."

This private moment create moisture to appear in Maura's eyes as her father was facing new struggles that she was the cause of. She didn't know what to do or what to say. _What's going to happen?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 months later:_

The skies of Ireland had the color gray that had hovered all across the land. The recent weather had been rainy with constant cloudy skies. This had been the most rainfall that Ireland had experienced in a century. This caused the people and inhabitants of Ireland to stay in the safety of their homes. Maura had not been able to go outside and explore the land from the difficult weather that had been becoming common around there. The young princess was currently reading a book that had used words that had imaginary in it. _A lament_ she thought they were called. This manuscript had many of these types of writing that interested Maura. It made her think of the letter she received after her mother's funeral by an unknown author. _I wonder where they are. Will we ever meet?_ These were the questions that were rooming through her head when they were interrupted by the sound of a trumpet. The trumpet was used for alerting the castle of someone's arrival. Maura peered out the window which provided a view of the front of the castle gates. She saw a half a dozen men on horses surrounding a carriage with unknown occupants inside. Doyle's guards went to the carriage to search its contents and talked to one of the men on the horses. One man on a horse dismounted and held his scepter and banged it roughly on the ground then shouted. "Here is the arrival Mr. and Ms. Isles of England!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright now where getting somewhere! This is where the beginning of the main plot takes place. It should start to pick up from here that will lead to the main event! Thanks so much for the support and I will try to quickly begin on the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated! Alright good night guys!

~C.L 3


	10. Bonding

Hey guys! I'm sorry it has been a little while but I was getting use to my schedule for fall semester. I hopefully should be able to at least update once a week but I'll try as much as I can but sometimes life has its own plans so I apologize in advance if that happens. Ok so we are going to officially meet and get to know Constance better! Alright here we go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who is she again?" a woman with blonde hair asked the woman next to her.

"Well what I know is she is Constance Isles of England. The man next to her is her brother William who she is very close with. She's also supposedly very educated and important where she's from, a daughter of Lord Isles I believe" Elsa, one of the Doyle's maids said.

Both maids were huddled together watching the events unfold before them. Though unknown to them Maura had been hiding behind a pillar listening to their conversation. Maura had heard the rumors of a visitor coming to visit and stay at the castle for the time being. She was told by her father this very briefly and didn't know what to think about it. She had thought about the events of the Fairfield's discussion of remarriage for her father but she was not too worried about it. _It won't happen; he wouldn't do that to me, to mom_. She reassured herself for the past week but as the time came nearer she had begun to reconsider her previous thoughts. Maura was currently hiding from the greetings and introductions going on between these Isles people and those who lived in the castle, including her father. Though she knew she couldn't hide forever but she was trying to observe from afar. Maura left her hiding place and made her way to the entrance of the castle gates. When she reached outside she saw the commotion from afar but couldn't get a good look of what was occurring. She was about a few feet from everyone and she saw her father making his way to their guests. She finally got a good look of the woman who was causing so much commotion. She was a small woman who had dark brown hair that reached the top of her shoulders, about the same height as Maura and gave off a look of sophistication from her manner. She wore an elegant dress of blue that was made to impress. One of the most noticeable traits was her strikingly blue eyes that could catch anyone's attention. Maura saw her father walk up to this woman, take her hand, and left a kiss as a common greeting. This made the woman smile brightly at Patrick showing off her perfectly white teeth. She was beautiful and everyone knew it, even Maura had to admit it herself. Still Maura was cautious toward this woman until she could find out more about her. She was conversing with her father when intense eyes locked with hers. It sent a chill down her spine that could not be explained. Patrick looked over in the direction the woman did and saw Maura. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come to them. Maura continued to walk toward them.

Patrick spoke to Maura with a smile on his face. "Ms. Isles, I would like you to meet my daughter, Maura. Maura this is Lady Isles of England."

The woman looked at Maura, smiled at her, and curtsied. "Hello Maura, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

Maura was analyzing the woman as she introduced herself. She seemed polite and pleasant enough but she had this nagging feeling that lingered within her abdominal area. But as she was taught she politely responded back. "Thank you Lady Isles; it is also a pleasure as well."

Ms. Isles took another couple seconds to look at Maura while a man appeared behind her with a carriage in his hands. The woman turned back and saw the man behind her and smiled. "Patrick, Maura, this is my brother William. He was an explorer but had to cut it short when my father became ill" she explained to them. Then she directed herself to Maura. "Maura, your father has told me you too like to explore and observe plants and animals especially when you were younger" she said and Maura nodded her head shocked her father had divulged that information to her. "Well I have a present for you that my brother found on one of his expeditions. William?" she asked as he brought forward the carrier and opened its contents. Maura was shocked by what was inside. A small tortoise no bigger than one of her father's average sized medallions, had poked its head out to see its surroundings. Maura had felt an instant connection with this creature.

"An African spurred tortoise! They are native to the desert land across the desolate areas of the world. These creatures are known to live long lives along with any of their tortoise relatives" Maura began to spout information out of nowhere unable to control herself. She looked at both of these newcomers. "Thank you so much for your gift. It is very generous of you both" she replied politely having a change of mind toward this woman and her intensions.

Patrick smiled at the group. "Well thank you William. You will have to tell me all the places you have been to sometime. But for now let's get inside and set up everything for you both for your stay here" he said and then assisted in helping with the items the Isles' brought with them. Maura continued to look at this woman trying to read her but eventually made her way inside and waiting to learn more about this woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cold shiver was placed within the castle walls. Maura was currently walking along the corridor while pulling at her wrap to conceal her body from the lingering coldness of the castle. The young princess was deliberating what was to occur when she reached the dining hall to interact with their new guests. After meeting the Isles', Maura had gone the library took some books about the African spurred tortoise, and went to her room to interact with the little guy. She was excited for her new found friend that was unique in his own way. She decided to name him Bass after the great King of Scotland that she had recently read about Scotland's history. But she knew her presence was required for dinner. She was still deliberating what to think of these strangers. They both seemed relatively polite and genuine but Maura was still trying to find out their intensions of visiting the castle. As Maura made her way to the room she paused right at the door. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe, and opened the door to where the main event was being held. She saw father sitting at the head of the table, along with Constance on his left, along with her brother sitting right next to her. Patty and Constance were in discussion while William was listening intently. When Maua stepped forward her father noticed her and beckoned her closer.

"Angel, you're finally here. Take a seat, dinner will be served soon" Doyle said as he smiled at his daughter. Maura smiled back at him and took a seat to the right of her father and across from the Isles'. "Lady Isles was just telling me about her work. She likes painting, isn't that interesting angel?" Doyle said again trying to engage his daughter in the conversation.

Maura smiled and looked back at Constance. "Lady Isles what made you interested in painting?" Maura asked politely.

The older woman looked at her and smiled back. "Oh dear Ms. Isles sounds like my mother, please call me Constance. And for a long time, since I was a young. You see like you my father was able to obtain scrolls for me as well, particularly about Ancient Greek and Rome. The beautiful paintings and architecture are truly exquisite and it just captured me" she spoke softly. "Only a few years ago, William went on an expedition that would go into Rome and I begged him to go. With some negotiation with my father, I was able to go. And it was one the most beautiful places in the world" continued to drift off.

Maura's smile grew as she continually listened to this woman. "One of my favorite times in history is the Roman Empire. Reading can only do so much though, I am sure it is different compared to actually being there."

"It is my dear. Maybe one day I'll take you" Constance added sweetly.

Maura was shocked by this presumption this woman so easily said without hesitation. That intrigued Maura as she continued to learn more from this woman. _She's not too bad_. Patty was looking at these two women's interaction and liked where it was headed. Patrick had been thinking that this would never happen. _Maybe it will work out better than I thought _he considered quietly to himself. Before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Ladies and gentleman, dinner is served" said one of the man servants as he brought the meal to all of the occupants in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went exceptionally well as the Doyle's and Isles' continued to get to know each other. It was discussed William's expeditions and visiting a variety of countries like Greece, Spain, Central America and crossing the Silk Road to China. Though on one of his trips he had an unfortunate encounter with one of the villages in Central America; resulting in him losing the ability to speak. This surprised both Doyle's but was told William could find other ways to communicate with his sister and those close to them. But Constance was able to tell of his stories because he knew how to write and would write his accounts of places around world he visited. Conversation had caused dinner to go by quickly and before everyone realized it was past sundown and almost time for bed.

Patrick was the first to speak after the conversation had ceased. "Well I think it is time for bed if I may say so myself. I have an early start tomorrow while I am sure you both are exhausted from your journey" he said looking at both Isles' as they nodded their heads in agreement. "Plus I bet Maura can't wait to visit her beloved new friend, am I right angel?" he said directing his attention to his daughter with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes Papa, I do wish to return to Bass" she responded to her father then looking at both Isles. "Thank you again for Bass. It was very nice meeting and getting to know you both" she said with a smile. "Well goodnight to you both" she finished as she rose to leave the room.

"Ok angel I'll be by your room in a few" Patrick bid his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had been descending from her room to go into the dining area in order to eat breakfast. It had been three weeks since the arrival of the Isles and they had been a joyous addition to the castle. Both Constance and William had been an interesting set of guests that were wonderful people. Constance and Maura have particularly seemed to bond. It had been a long time since Maura could talk about topics she would learn in her books and someone who would listen attentively to every word. Not since Hope. This brought happiness to Maura to be able to talk to someone that would listen and understand what she was talking about. Her father had been wonderful but he did not truly understand. Her mother had always been the one to teach and educate her about topics that some deemed "unnecessary" for a young woman to know. Constance had been educated since she was young because her parents, mostly her father believed it was an essential part of her life. She too felt the pressures of social interaction rather than educating oneself but the encouragement from her family and sheer will helped her to continue on. It amazed Maura that Constance had the knowledge she did being a woman growing up in a man's dominated world. Maura thought about the first activity that she alone did with the Lady.

_Flashback:_

_Maura was walking the halls of the castle when heard a noise from one of the rooms. She at first was going to ignore it but then a familiar voice rang out. It was Ms. Isles their visitor. Maura did not have much interaction since the day they arrived and dinner that night. Maura did not know what to make of this woman staying in her home without a time limit set, or at least Maura didn't know it. This woman intrigued her but she seemed to be full of mystery as well. Maura wished to observe and make her own analysis of her. She crept up just near the entrance of the doorway. She saw this woman was singing a hymn that was unfamiliar to Maura. __**Sounds like old English Gaelic**__ she thought as she continued to observe. Constance was standing in the middle of the room with a large white board being held up by some sort of contraption. There were splotches of different colors assorted together. Constance had been holding a brush that was completely covered in paint. __**She must be doing one of her paintings**__ Maura assumed. Maura had been unsure of how paintings worked. Yes there had been many paintings within the castle, but Maura had never seen one in the making. The older woman seemed to be lost in thought as she stood there, head tilted to the side and hand on her hip. Maura was entranced with this woman and the art she was creating. She went to scoot back to get a better look but she stepped a small stick which cracked in half. The noise from the cracked stick echoed throughout the halls and made Constance turn around quickly. Maura was petrified by her being caught and felt so ashamed for what she was doing. _

"_Lady Isles, I am terribly sorry for observing you without permission. I didn't mean to invade your privacy but I heard you from the hall and I saw you were painting and I was just watching…." Maura began to ramble off frighteningly as she feared the woman would be offended for the invasion of her privacy._

_Constance met eyes with the young girl and smiled. "Maura darling don't fret. You did nothing wrong, just startled me is all" she said calmly to the distraught girl trying to calm her down. "Would you like to come in? I am afraid I am at lost currently and a new set of eyes could help" she replied softly._

_Maura at first was hesitant to enter the room but the look on Constance's face eased her conscious and she decided to proceed inside. She stood next to Constance and fully took in the painting in front of her. While looking at the painting more closely there was an outline of a woman could be made out. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden admiring the bushes and flowers all around her. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair cascading down her back with a beautiful blue dress. Maura was interested in the young woman as she too seems to stare off from her world. _

"_Wonderful isn't? A woman who is thinking" Constance asks a quite confused Maura. "It is so uncommon in our world for woman to be doing something so….what do they say? 'Beyond their reach' It's a pity that women are viewed so lowly on the scale of rank."_

_Maura was entranced by what this woman was saying but was wholeheartedly agreeing with it. "Is there any particular artist that inspires you Lady Isles?" Maura asked the woman with curiosity in her eyes._

_Constance looked at the painting as she began to speak. "Yes my dear. There are many painters I find inspiration from but more from those of the Italian Renaissance. Painters like Di Vinci, Rafael, and Michelangelo along with their own representations of biblical individuals. Particular those paints of women like__Lucretia, Sistine Madonna who expresses the beauty of a woman" Constance looks at Maura and continues her speech. "Maura, the woman today is taken for granted and not praised for the beauty they hold. There is so much objectification of the female form in this world and it needs to addressed and ended. Women are more than something to look at; they could provide more in this world if were given the chance. That's what inspires me, to give a view of women from another woman's perspective." Constance finished then turned back to her board and continued to paint._

_Maura was astounded by what this woman just said. Maura had never heard of such talk about women. Her parents always explained that she should be treated as well as any man and nothing less, though she had never expected this type of honesty from this woman. Even bold as it was Maura completely agreed with it and respected Constance for her honest opinion. She continued to watch this intelligent woman paint, waiting for the masterpiece to reveal itself._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Maura became closer to her destination she thought about her first real interaction with Constance. It created a new respect for this woman and the beginning of a strong connection was forming. Patrick too was starting to see it and he was excited for his daughter's new happiness. He too had found a renewal of happiness from the lady's visit and found himself wanting to get to know her more and more. Finally Maura reached the dining hall and was happy to see that her guests were sitting around the table as it was a normal occurrence. She sat down next to Constance which had been a constant routine for them. They said their usual good mornings and started to eat their meal. They were halfway through their meal when Patty spoke up.

"Maura dear I have to go into town to settle some business. I will not see you until bedtime so you will have to find some way to entertain yourself for today."

Maura looked down at her feet and was saddened by this news. She normally was fine to be alone by herself by lately with the amount of attention from him and more so Constance she liked having company. "Yes papa of course" she answered stiffly trying to hide her sadness.

"Patrick" Constance voice spoke up getting Doyle's attention. "I can stay here with Maura while you go into town."

Doyle looked surprised by her offer. "Are you sure Constance? I know you wished to visit the town for some time now."

"Oh it's fine Patrick" she responded back. "Just take William because I know he would truly enjoy that."

William looked at Patty and smiled at him and shook his head as he agreed with his sister. Patty looked at everyone at the table. "Okay well that's that. Maura you be on your best behavior for Ms. Isles" he said sternly. Then William, Patty and everyone else going into town packed and set up to leave. Patty said his goodbyes to Maura and Constance. "Maura would you give us a minute angel?" Doyle asked nicely.

Maura nodded and left the room. She was curious of what he wished to discuss with her so she looked through the slightly open door and tried to hear the words that were exchanged. Patrick and Constance seemed to get closer than before which made Maura feel uncomfortable. Though she continued to observe and listen nonetheless.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I don't want you to miss out. Maura's not one to like going into town and neither am I but I must. You can still come if you like" Doyle spoke to the older woman.

Constance smiled brightly at him. "Patrick, truly it is no trouble at all. I enjoy Maura's company. She's a sweet and intelligent girl."

Doyle's smile widens from her response. "Martha was right, you are an amazing woman Constance. Thank you for doing this for Maura and for me" he spoke as he grabbed her hand and kissed it intimately. "I'll be back later tonight. Take care." He then let's go of her hand, turns around, and leaves through the front door.

Maura turns around and leans onto the wall seeking support. _This is my worst nightmare_. Her father was betraying her mother by being interested in another woman. _But mother is gone and I like Constance_. Maura sighed trying to get her bearings together. She then got up from her spot and went to her room to find Bass and think about the situation she was in. _What am I going to do? _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was currently observing her tortoise as he slowly moved from one side to another. Bass had not been able to be outside lately and Maura thought it would be a good time to get him fresh air. Bass had grown a lot for the past three weeks she had him. He was so cute and he fascinated Maura every day. He seemed to get big and eat more by the hour. Sometimes she would look into his beady eyes and try to guess what he was thinking. She wished that she would know what her pet would say if he could speak. _He is probably more intelligent than half of mankind_. This remark made her chuckle at the thought. She didn't realize someone was behind her until they spoke.

"Well there you are Maura. Trying to hide are we?" Constance spoke softly.

Maura looked at her and expected anger but did not see any trance of it on her face. "No, I just wanted Bass to get some fresh air. He has been deprived of it lately" she spoke and looked upon the horizon.

Constance walked to her and sat down next to her. "Bass huh? Why that name?"

"Robert Launder of the Bass. A king of Scotland and one of the greatest leaders of the time. He led the Scottish into many conquests and explorations of different lands. He particularly like to study animals especially reptiles like Bass" she spouted off not really caring for her explanation.

Constance looked at the girl and studied her. "That's very interesting. You are a very bright girl Maura."

"My mother said the same thing. Both papa and mother would tell me every day" Maura spoke still not looking at the other woman.

"I never said this but I am sorry for her passing. It must have been difficult on you and your father" she said.

Maura looked at Constance and her eyes showed something uncommon. There was angry in her eyes. "Yes it has been. And now you're here to try to replace her" she spat out.

Constance seemed shocked by this outburst and she tried to respond back, "Maura you don't under….." she tried but was cut off.

"What don't I understand? You are a single woman that just came to visit a king and his daughter who recently lost their queen just to be friendly. I may be young but not that naïve" she spoke quickly. She was right, they both knew it but Maura wanted to hear it.

Constance was looking at Maura in shock with her mouth slightly agape. It took her a few seconds to compose herself but eventually she did. "Maura did I ever tell you I lost my mother too?"

Maura looked at her confused but sat down slowly. "No you didn't" she answered quietly.

Constance took a deep breath. "Well she did. It was about 20 years ago so I was only about a few years older than what you are now. It came as a shock to me. She had caught pneumonia from a cold winter. It only took about a week and a half that got her on her death bed" she continued as she looked toward the sky. "My mother and I never really got along. Unlike your mother Hope, mine did not appreciate my ambition of educating myself. Though we fought frequently she was still my mother and I loved her. It hurt so awful when she passed. It almost didn't feel real." She looked at Maura with teary eyes, "I understand the pain you are feeling. You miss her so much but you can't do anything to change that. Maura I would never try to replace myself as your mother. Hope will always be your mother no matter how much time goes by. But if you like, could we be friends?" This whole statement made Maura froze. She felt bad for her accusations without asking first. She was shocked by what this poor woman went through so much hurt and lived on. "How did you get through it?" Maura asked out of nowhere.

Constance looked at her and smiled. "I had William. He was always there for me when I needed him. That's why we are so close. He is precious to me." Maura looked at the woman and nodded her head. Maura picked Bass up, stood up, and began to walk away but she turned around.

"Thank you for being honest with me. And friends would be nice" she said politely and smiled. She continued to walk forward and went off into her room processing everything that occurred today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey this is chapter 10! Omg I can't believe I made it to this point! I have brought Constance into the picture and created a relationship between her and Maura. There have been several thoughts how to go about this story and I am excited to continue on. Hope that you continue this journey along with me and bear with me. Thank you for those who are reading my story. I would like to recognize our beloved Lee Thompson Young who brought the amazing character of Barry Frost to life. He was truly an incredible actor and it is so sad he was suffering before he took his life. All my support and prayers go to him and his family who are grieving. Rest in Peace.


	11. Wedding Bells Ringing

It was a day of great joy within the kingdom. There was loudness and celebration throughout the entire castle for the upcoming occasion happening in the next two hours. Maura was currently looking at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance. She was adorned in her white corset and holding up her dress as Elsa helped her put it on.

"Your highness, are you excited for today?" Elsa asked excitedly.

Maura gave a slight smile in return, "I am happy to have an addition to our family" she tried to convey but not giving anything away but that. There were many thoughts and emotions going through her head as she tried to piece everything together. It's not like this was a shock to the young woman. She knew after her talk with Constance and basically giving the woman her blessing that wedding bells would soon be ringing. Not even a full day past until her father came to her and wanted to have a discussion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback:_

_Maura was trying to feed Bass some fruits before going to bed. After her discussion with Constance they made their separate ways for the rest of the day having much to think about. Maura's head had been flooding with questions of how she should feel and what she should do. The girl had known in the back of her mind that Constance's intention was to marry her father. __**It was probably Papa's intention as well**__. Even though she suspected it, hearing it created a variety of emotions that left Maura feeling ungrounded. It was an unnerving feeling of not being in control, especially of her thoughts and emotions. The night passed by quickly when Maura finally fell asleep after a long day. As predicted Paddy did not arrival until the wee hours of the morning of the following day. So when Maura saw her father he looked tired but happy to see her. The usual company was present at the dining room eating breakfast as both Paddy and William talked about their experience in town; especially William for it was his first time. Listening to them both was a good distraction for Maura not having to think about the results of what happened the day before. It was not surprising that Patrick did not know of what Constance and she discussed but she knew that the news would be revealed soon and she was going to have to talk to her father. So she was not surprised that her father ended up in her room that night._

_Patrick looks at his daughter with a slight smile but nerves were present in his facial features. "Hello angel what are you doing?" He decides to take the slow approach._

_Maura saw through this and even expected this but decided to play along anyway. "Oh just feeding Bass" she replied calmly._

_Doyle looked at his daughter trying to come up with a reply. He looked conflicted trying to figure out what to say. __**Probably deciding how to approach this**__, the smart girl thought waiting for a response. _

"_You are bright Maura. You never miss a thing, did you know that?" Doyle smiled bigger when he sees his daughter's reaction._

_Maura has a look of complete confusion on her face. She did not expect him to say that, at least out of nowhere. Hearing words like that reminded her of her mother. "No not really. You and mom would always say that to me."_

_Doyle's expression changed into sadness that was most noticeable in his eyes. "I am aware that you had an interesting conversation with Constance yesterday afternoon" he says slyly. _

_**There it is**__. Maura looked at the inside of her book as she responded back. "Yes I'd say so. I was wondering when this conversation would happen. I was waiting for Constance to share the news with you."_

_Patrick was taken aback by her bluntness and the anger within her voice. He was not use to his daughter like this but it was understandable why. "I should have talk to you sooner but…" he started to say but was quickly cut off._

_Finally looking him with her enormous hazel eyes, "Yes father you should have! I realize that you are my father and I respect you but it would have been considerate for my Papa to at least warn me of his intentions to wed!" Both Doyle's were shocked by the aggression in the girl's voice. Paddy was too shocked to even feel any anger for the way she was speaking to him. __**I suppose I deserve this**__ he thought to himself._

_Maura took a deep breathe trying to calm herself down. "Papa I'm sorry. I just feel upset because you didn't tell me. It just feels like you were trying to do this behind my back. It feels like my opinion doesn't matter to you" she said sadly looking down at her feet too ashamed to look at her father._

_Paddy walked closer and lowered himself to her height to meet her gaze. "Maura…I am so sorry you feel that way. I was never trying to hide this, in fact a marriage wasn't even an opinion until I saw how you interacted with her" Doyle tried to speak to his daughter. _

"_Tell me how you know her."_

_Paddy looked at Maura and smiled. "Well Mrs. Fairfield introduced us and we started sending letters to each other. At first it was just friendly talk about what was happening in our lives and then I started feeling something for her. She was surprisingly sweet and kind and she wanted to meet you. So she came and I wanted to see your interaction before I considered anything. I saw how you both bonded and I haven't seen you this happy since your mother."_

"_She cannot be and will ever be my mother Papa. I'm sorry but no one can replace her no matter what" Maura stated adamantly._

"_Oh Maura no one would dream to have Constance to take the place of your mother. Just because she might have become my wife wouldn't mean I would ever stop loving Hope. Your mother is a figure in our lives that will never be replaced, never be forgotten. I promise angel" Patrick said to his daughter, eyes full of sincerity._

_Maura looked into his intense blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Ok Papa. If it will make you happy" She replies simply._

"_Maura if you are not comfortable with the idea or can't go through it then I will completely call it off. Both Isles' will return back to England. I don't want you to feel pressured sweetheart just tell me" Paddy replies quickly._

_Maura smiles at her father's concern. "Yes father I am sure. Constance is a wonderful woman and she will make a great queen and a friend." She smiled to herself._

_Paddy looked upon his child and saw that she was not so young anymore. At age sixteen she was more mature and wiser than those past her age. This made him feel proudness in the center of his chest and tears fell down his cheeks. He embraced his daughter tightly to show his gratitude and love. "You are the most precious thing to me angel. I am so blessed that you are the bright, beautiful young woman you are today. I love you so much."_

_This caused Maura to hug her father tighter not wiping the overflow of tears. "I love you too Papa."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Maura was thinking about that night, she was struggling with the conflicting feelings she had been experiencing as the date of the wedding came closer. She wanted to be happy for both her father and Constance. She loved her father dearly and wished him the best and she really liked Constance as well but she had this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was confused by her feelings of happiness and dread. She had not seen her father so happy since before her mother's death but it felt like they were being dishonest to her memory. Even Maura liked Constance for she was both good to her and her father. It was just difficult to see someone be with her father that wasn't her mother. As these thoughts ran through her head she finished up putting on her dress. She finally took a good look at herself. She was adorning a dress of deep green like the grassland of her mother country. In the middle of the front of the dress had beautiful floral design and the sides were full of gems that sparkled. The collar reached the corners of her shoulders leaving the tops of her shoulder's bare. The sleeves were a thin loose cloth that created ventilation. The elegant gown reached to the floor. She was admiring herself in the mirror as the color contrasted well with her light skin along with the chain hanging around her neck of the lady bug pendant her mother gave her a long time ago. She wanted the feeling of her mother's presence close to her during this day giving her piece of mind. She took a deep breath and looked at her eyes within the reflection. _Here we go_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The castle was full of happiness and disarray trying to get the preparations in order for the big event that would commence shortly. Maura had been walking down the corridor and viewing all the staff trying to get everything together like the decorations, food, and guests in order. Maura began to make her way to the parlor where she was to meet Willam and Constance before the ceremony. It was all planned out. Maura would walk down first then stand next to her father and then William would walk with Constance, give her away to Patrick and would stand beside his sister. Both Patty and Constance agreed it was important to have the most important people stand by them rather than the traditional bridesmaids and groomsmen. Maura had been getting prepped by Constance of how the proccession would go for a couple weeks now. Maura had also been assisting with helping out Constance with wedding plans. The young girl would listen to the older woman and give some words of advice occasionally. Though she was not as receptive as usual. Maura had seemed to be distancing herself from Constance and limiting their amount of interaction and conversations that both ladies noticed. Constance though, did not press the issue because she understood the conflicting feelings the young girl was experiencing with excepting her as her new step-mother. She continued to walk into the room that would soon change her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding went just as it was planned. _Perfect_. The great hall in which the wedding took place was filled with beautiful decorations that hung all over the place. While she walked down the aisle toward her father who looked very handsome. The guests faces were filled with happy smiles for the day of joy had arrived. When she finally reached her father she saw his face and he was smiling happily. He took her into an embraced and kissed her head and then she stood beside him. William and Constance walked down and they looked completely stunning. Constance was wearing a long, off the shoulder white dress that reached floor length. Constance looked exquiste as she made her way to the alter with a beaming smile. William had been holding his sister's arm and actually had a smile on his face which was uncommon. When she finally reached the alter she took Patrick's hand while William stood on her side and the ceremony began. It went quickly for Maura as she zoned out throughout the ceremony getting lost in thought. By the time she realized the ceremony was over, the beginning of her new life had just began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two weeks later:_

HERE FOLWETH THE PROLOGE OF THE PARDONERS TALE

'Lordings,' quod he, 'in chirches whan I preche,

I peyne me to han an hauteyn speche,

And ringe it out as round as gooth a belle,

For I can al by rote that I telle.

My theme is alwey oon, and ever was—

"_Radix malorum est Cupiditas._

Maura had been obessed with the Geoffrey Chaucer's _Catebury Tales_ because she hadn't come across stories like this anywhere else. The last quote which spoke out to her greatly. "Radix malorum est Cupiditas" meaning the love of money is the root of all evil. The Pardon's Tale is where she found herself today as she tried to morph herself away from her own world. It had been two weeks since she had seen her father or Constance because of their honeymoon. Maura had missed them, particularly her father so much but they were coming home tomorrow. It had not been all bad since they had left, just more quiet and less exciting. The wedding had been wonderful and they seemed to all enjoy the reception. Maura saw a real smile on her father's face for the first time in a long time. It had been worth seeing that happiness glowing from his face. If anyone deserved happiness it was her father. Even though she accepted their marriage she still suffered from her conflicting feelings but she chose to ignore them. The last two weeks have mostly consisted of extra reading, interacting with Bass, and bonding with William.

It had been surprising to Maura also that William would spend any time with her because he seemed more like a private person. Of course they would see each other at dinner but she didn't think he would interact with her besides then. Then one day Maura had been with Bass outside and William had stumbled by them. She assumed he would wave and just continue on his way but it surprised Maura that he came up to them that day. He motioned his hand toward the ground. Maura understood his request to sit down and accepted his request. They sat there a little while together in complete silence and no way of communication. Suddenly he reached in his cloak pocket and pulled out a pen and parchment and began to write on it. _He must need that wherever he goes to communicate with others_. He had begun to asked about how she liked Bass and how he was and she replied back and explained all she knew about the reptitle's kind. He smiled at her and she looked and observed he had a handsome face. He looked very much like his sister. Symmetrical face, stunning white teeth, dark brown hair, and intense blue eyes. It was easy to see the resemblence, especially the light in his eyes. _It must be hard to not be able to speak with others. I bet he is very sweet._ They stayed outside until dinner was ready and they walked in together. They enjoyed their meal and Maura mostly talked about her books and what she was currently interested in and he would listen attentively and was fully engaged. It was sweet for this man to do this, not simply out of obligation but of interest of who she was and what she had to say. Dinner went by quickly as they continually talked (or at least Maura did). They were finally leaving to bed but Maura wished to go to the library to get a book and he escored her. Once she picked out the book she showed William its contents. William looked facinated with the book and has a sincere smile on his face. He motions to the book and to her lips. She asked if he wanted her to read it to him and he nodded his head in agreement. Maura smiled and continued the story she had left off on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok guys here is chapter 11! I tried to get this out faster than the last chapter so I hope this was better. Alright I hope you like this weeks update and please review because I love it when you review because it makes me feel awesome and that I am doing right by you guys. I want to thank all of you who are reading this story, it just makes me feel proud! Ok well thanks again and have a good night!


	12. Greetings & Adieu

It was midday when the carriage finally pulled in. Maura had been on edge all morning waiting for the arrival of her family. She was told that she would be announced when the King's carriage was insight. She could barely wait to see her beloved father and new step mother finally home. Maura was standing by the guards, maids, servants, and William. William had been a good distraction while she waited for their return. She would read more books to him and would interact with Bass more as he took a liking to him. _Finally everything was going to go back in place. It will even be better than before. I know it!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angel how are you" Patrick spoke loudly as he ran to his daughter. Maura met him halfway and embraced her father tightly. It had been a very long time since Patrick had left Maura for a week or more particularly after Hope died. Though he enjoyed his trip with his new wife and much needed vacation he missed his daughter dearly. A smile was adorning both faces as the hug broke and they looked at one another. Maura could see from the corner of her eye Constance embracing her brother tightly as it had been to long for her to be away from him as well.

Constance turned to Maura and approached her with a smile. "Hello Maura dear" she responded wrapping her arms around the girl and kissed her cheeks as a sign of greeting. This was a touching moment for these two. This was comforting to Maura that she had not felt for a while when in contact with Constance. They both pulled away and looked at each other and Constance's face was beaming.

" How are you?" she asked curiously.

"I am well thank you. How was Romania?" Maura asked.

"It was wonderful. So let's go inside and talk about his over dinner." Constance responded leading them in their home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it was absolute lovely. Though I'd say my favorite part would have to be Transylvania. So old and was completely mysterious." Constance concluded about their experience.

Paddy was smiling at his wife then looked to Maura. "Well angel what did you occupy yourself with while we were gone?"

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary father. Reading, writing, and taking care of Bass. Oh I got to spend some time and talk with William too." Maura answered excitedly.

Paddy smiled at this glad that his daughter was becoming closer to their new family. Constance on the other hand had a look that was unfamiliar. It was definitely some confusion and even a little bit of anger?

"Oh really? What about?" Constance asked interestedly toward Maura.

Maura had her own look of confusion toward Constance's tone but answered nonetheless. "Oh I just talked about my books and Bass. He wrote about some of his adventures and expedition that was simply fascinating."

"Oh really? Is that true brother?" Constance asked looking at her brother carefully. William was looking at the floor trying to avoid her gaze. He looked up slightly and nodded his head. Maura looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what was going on but before anything else happened the servant announced that dinner was served. The rest of dinner consisted of light conversation about the honeymoon by Patrick but other than that it was relatively quiet. Maura wished to know more about the obvious tension in the room between brother and sister but neither talked, or in William's case try to communicate. Dinner ended quietly and everyone went to their respected rooms to sleep for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few weeks later:_

Maura was currently in her room reading a letter from Garrett while sitting with Bass. She was shocked by its contents but put the parchment down and started to pet her tortoise. Bass had grown twice as much as when she first got him. He had become accustomed to the schedule Maura had created for him. She would first feed him some of his leafy greens in the morning and then would leave to go eat breakfast. Then she would take him outside to the castle grounds and he would get some exercise while Maura was sticking her head in one of her books. Then she would bring him back to her room at night and read to him a bedtime story and give him a strawberry if he had been good that day which was very often. This became the only interaction for Maura for a while. Her friendship with William was put on hold when he had some new possible expedition in the works but he needed to meet the interested party and left the castle a few days after the King and Queens return. Ever since her father and Constance came home they had spent little time with her. Papa had been busy with associates who would show up or would be busy with Constance. He tried to be engaging during breakfast and dinner but it wasn't the same. Constance was busy too dealing with business in town she told us. She seemed to be very busy in the room that was originally hers before the wedding. It was where Constance would paint her masterpieces like before or so Maura assumed. She was unsure because she was not ever invited in and it created curiosity within the young girl. One day Constance and Patrick were in a meeting and Maura found herself wondering the halls of the castle. Maura was walking in one specific corridor and saw Constance's old room and its door was slightly ajar. Maura was considering what to do next but she knew it was wrong to enter in someone's room without permission. Eventually curiosity won out and Maura began to tread through the door. Like before Maura saw some of Constance's work hung all over the room along with paint and paint brushes scattered everywhere. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and Maura felt guilty for her intrusion. She was about to leave until a book in the corner caught her eye. Maura was conflicted between leaving the room or to investigate. The young girl was drawn to the object and began to approach it. _Probably one of her textbooks from home_ Maura assumed. The book was thicker than she originally thought. The book was a dark forest green and the edges were slightly tethered giving away its old age. On the cover was a symbol of three ovals combined into what looked like a triangle. Maura was curious and had never seen this symbol before wondering what it meant. _Let's take a look inside_. **BOOM! **This caused Maura to take her hands off the book and spin around looking for the source of the noise. Standing in the doorway was a very angry looking Constance. Her eyes were wide and full of rage while her chest was heaving rapidly. Maura had never seen such anger in anyone, particular this calm woman she had gotten to know. It was frightening to witness.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the older woman screeched at Maura as she approached her.

Maura stood there frozen unable to move. Maura tried to respond back but her mouth just continued to open and close. Finally she found her voice, "Nothing….I…I was just looking for you…" Maura squeaked.

Constance moved right up to her and looked straight in her eyes. She was about to say something back but something caught her eye. Maura followed her line of vision and saw her looking at the mysterious book and she seemed to be more enraged. The older woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes and stared at Maura then spoke.

"Please leave" she spoke calmly but her voice was shaken.

Maura was shocked by the events of the past 5 minutes but thought it wise to listen to the woman so she quietly murmured an apology and left the room. When she finally left the room she began to walk the hall and then began to run to her room as she contemplated what she had stumbled upon. _I'm in so much trouble_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was sitting in her room petting Bass slowly. It had been a few days since the incident with Constance and it still had upset her. Maura felt horribly guilty for her snooping in her step-mother's room. Patrick had given her a talk about how disappointed he was about her actions and that he did not teach his daughter to behave in that way. It was one of the only few times her father yelled at her and it made her feel even more ashamed by what she had done. The reason why Constance was so upset was because the book she was looking at was one of the last items that Constance's mother gave her before her death and it made her very emotional having Maura snooping in her room. Constance apologized for her behavior as well but Maura felt she didn't deserve an apology. She knew it was wrong to go searching through other's things but she did it anyway. Patrick did not even bother punishing her because Maura went straight to her room and thought about what she had done. Maura did not leave her room other than to eat. Maura felt embarrassed to be around Constance and her father so she just kept to herself.

Before she knew it, it was dinner time and she had to leave the confines of her room. She made her way downstairs to the hall. When she entered the room she quietly walked to her seat without looking up at the others in the room. She still felt embarrassed to face both of them. Dinner was placed out and they all began to eat. For the past couple days, conversation only stayed between Constance and Paddy, while Maura remained quiet. There was the occasional 'how was your day?' to Maura but other than that Maura was silent during dinner. Like usual it was quiet for a while until she could hear her father clearing his throat trying to get her attention. Maura looked up at her father for the first time in the past couple days while he began to speak.

"Angel, I realize that it has been an awkward couple of days but I think it's time we move on from this. Constance and I know you were curious and never meant to hurt her. And I believe there is no more need of punishment." he continued and Maura looked at Constance and she was nodding at what Paddy was saying.

"I received a letter from Mrs. Fairfield inviting you to go to France with them" he spoke calmly. "Constance and I think it would be good for you to go with them."

Maura was shocked by this. Yes Maura remembered receiving her invitation from Garrett but was not planning to go as it was only a ploy for Mrs. Fairfield to get Garrett and her together. Now her father wanted her to go. _Why did they have to send him an invitation too? _Maura was inwardly whining.

"Papa it's just that I wasn't really planning on going…" Maura began but was cut off quickly.

"Your father and I think it would be a good idea. You're always locked up in this castle dear. I might be good to get out and explore the world. Like _you_ wanted." Constance finally spoke with a slight smile on her face.

_Well when she said it like that how could I refuse?_ It was true Maura wanted to explore more of what she read in her books. Maybe this was the opportunity that would be perfect for her.

"Actually that sounds wonderful. But what about Bass?" Maura asked worried about her friend.

Constance's smile widened. "Splendid! Take the creature with you. He could probably due with some change in scenery as well. You'll have so much fun dear." The woman spoke softly as she reached out and covered Maura's hand with her own.

Maura smiled back at both adults in the room. _I believe it will be fun_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok finally! I do not know why but I had such a hard time with this chapter. I had to make a transition that was difficult for me. Not my favorite chapter but just something I need to get to the next part which is more important. I know this is shorter but I'm going to start the next chapter soon and I'm really excited. For those who are desperately waiting for a certain brunette's entrance (me too!) it will come soon I promise but again I ask for more patience. I love how everyone is begging for some Jane as much as I am but it is part of the story trust me! Ok thanks for reading and please give feedback thanks!

~C.L 3


	13. Suspicions

Hello everyone it's me! So this is the new chapter I have been working on so I am excited for its turn out. Ok so part of this I'm going to talk about Maura's life in France. So I tried to do research for what France was like during the 1400-1600s because that is about the time I am basing this story on. Yes the time period is rather large but there were different events that I wanted to incorporate in this story and I wish to be as accurate as possible. I will be making some modern assumptions about the French and life there because it was difficult to find information about it. I just did not wish to offend anyone or be incorrect because that is not my intention. Alright enough rambling and let's get to the chapter shall we?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 year later:_

It is shocking how much a change of scenery could really do in someone's life. Life in France had been different for Maura compared to her homeland in Ireland. The atmosphere was different as well as the social norms. When Maura first left for France she was not sure what to expect from this place she had only read about in her books. It was shocking how much she learned of this wonderful place that was not present in her books. Constance was right; going to another place in the world was completely different than reading about them. The experience was incredible on its own and Maura had learned so much more than she ever thought she would. Being apprehensive at the beginning, Maura was glad that she had gone along with the Fairfield's to this beautiful place she lived for a year. She had missed her family dearly, for a year had been a long time but she was glad they had given her the push to go.

Everything was different compared to her life in Ireland. She was not Princess here, but a curious girl wishing to gain knowledge in a new culture and France offered an abundance of it. There were so many differences. The appreciation of art and literature was astounding that created happiness in the young learner and was very important to their culture. Another was the food was of huge variety. Some of the food, she had she had never heard before but absolutely loved it. Since being with the Fairfield's they received the best of the best that Maura was able to appreciate. Eating was an important value to these people and the kinds of food they made proved to be one of the best the young girl had ever experienced. It was beautiful the way they appreciated food and the importance it held in their daily life. Another thing was the people and culture of those who dwelled here. France seemed to be so much more open compared to anywhere else. Interactions with others and behaviors were different from where she was from. The French seemed to be passionate about affection and love seeming to be more opened within the public. Common greetings always had at least three kisses involved as well as goodbyes. This beautiful country was very inviting for those even just visiting. They were friendly and lovely people that was easily be misinterpreted as she had heard from others (Mrs. Fairfield in particular). The Fairfield's seemed to find them a bit strange and even "distasteful" in their actions and norms that were different from their home. Maura paid no mind to this and continued to be fascinated with the world she had entered.

The time there for Maura had been wonderful. Though it seemed difficult sometimes with the Fairfield's and their obvious disapproval about these people, Maura was enjoying herself. The Fairfield's had been very generous and hospitable toward Maura getting everything she could possibly needed or wanted. Mrs. Fairfield probably wished to get on the good graces with the King of Ireland and the available princess for her son. It was obvious of Mrs. Fairfield's intentions for Maura even at the beginning. Even though this slightly bothered Maura, Garrett had not been impossible to tolerate. In fact he had been very sweet and considerate toward Maura the entire time. He would accompany her to places she wished to visit and hardly ever said no. He was constantly smiling at her and it was easy to see the adoration in his eyes. It was obvious he had been trying to win her affections and Maura was very appreciative to him but did not share mutual feeling of affection toward him. There had been times he would be overly too close to her; on occasions he had his face inches from hers wanting to connect their lips. Every time this would occur she was able to find a way to avoid them. Though sometimes, being in the "ville de l'amour or city of love" as they called it, there was a possibility that maybe she might feel something toward the young man. Every time she would look at Garrett she would feel love of a companion, but nothing more. Yes she noticed his handsome features, he would probably make a good husband and father, and understood his wealth that would be able to take care of her but she still did not feel the patter of her heart she wished to feel whenever she saw the one she loved. Maybe it would never happen for her, but she was in no rush to marry and she was lucky not to be pushed into it. Well not until recently.

Throughout her time in France both Patrick and Constance would write her as much as possible. They were curious about everything she was experiencing over there and what new things she had learned. They seemed to be excited for Maura's new interaction with another place and that it had created a new profound happiness for her. Though she was having a good time she missed her family and home dearly and she made sure to imply that within her letters. She wasn't planning to stay in France for so long, only about 6 months but she was easily convinced by her family and the Fairfield's to stay longer. Maura did not find that much of an issue, but was a bit homesick. She was glad that she was still able to communicate with her family while she was away on her new adventures and increasing her knowledge of this foreign country. Eventually Maura started to notice that the letters started to decrease moderately until receiving only one in a couple months from Constance and none from her father. Maura found this strange from her father but thought that both her father and Constance had simply become busy being the King and Queen of Ireland which was quite likely to have happened. Maura understood what responsibilities they had being in the position they were. If it was only just that that seemed to change. The context of Constance's letters seemed to change dramatically as well that shocked Maura a bit. Her previous letters would talk about what was going on with both with her, Patrick, and the kingdom. She would also ask how Maura was, what new knowledge she was learning, their culture, the Fairfield's, and even Bass on occasion. These questions seemed to decrease and change into others that not like Constance that were in response to Garrett. The most recent one was written accordingly:

_Dear Maura,_

_ How are you darling? You're father and I am doing well as you asked. Also what do you mean that you do not feel anything toward the Fairfield boy? He is incredibly handsome and well mannered. He would make a wonderful husband and father. You should not be so picky when it comes to suitors dear and begin thinking about settling down. Not many men are like him that will be so open to your activities and habits. Some men view them as unbecoming of a woman to engage in such hobbies. You should try to interact a little more with him and you will understand what I mean. Anyway I hope you are having a wonderful time and we can extend your time there since you seem to be enjoying yourself. There would be no objection from neither your father nor I. I wish you well darling and make sure to again thank the Fairfield's for us._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Constance Doyle_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This letter had caught Maura by surprise. This did not sound like the woman she had grown to know but seemed pushier with this business with Garret. Constance had never been one to push on marriage but from her recent letter it had been highly indicated. Never had Constance been negative toward her activities. Why was she all of a sudden concerned with them now? She always emphasized that what people thought didn't matter. It had been a complete change in Constance's attitude. _Maybe it was meant in a different context?_ She thought on occasion when she would reread the letter to find any more clues. This did not sound like the woman she had grown to know and it put her in a dazed state. Constance never pushed the concept of marriage in general on Maura so this insistence that she was giving about her and Garret seemed come out of nowhere. This letter was the first time that Constance had insulted some of the activities she was engaged in. It hurt Maura that this woman she had grown to respect had seemed to change dramatically. _I will sort this out whenever I go home. _Coming home came surprisingly faster than anyone thought when Maura received an important letter that requested her immediate presence home from an unexpected source.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lady Doyle,_

_ I hope you are having a wonderful time on your vacation but I have important information that I believe you would wish to be aware of. I am not sure if your stepmother has already told you but your father, the king is very ill. I am sorry if this seems too forward and may be none of my concern but I think it is wise to come and see him as he has had an unknown sickness for some time now. I apologize if I am overstepping but I believe it was in your right to know if you were unaware and if you already do know than please ignore this message. I hope you are well and we happily await your arrival._

_ Your ever loyal servant,_

_ Elsa_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was the letter that Maura continually read while she was in her carriage on her way back to Ireland. She had a long journey that consisted of riding a carriage, getting on a ferry boat, and having a carriage take her home. It had been many hours which left Maura and those with her exhausted but they continued on because the king's new health crisis had left them unable to stop and rest. She had told the Fairfield's what she had learned about her father and arrangements were made to get her back to Ireland as quickly as possible. She sent a letter to them so they were to expect her arrival. Maura was very anxious to get to her father, she was in such a hurry to get to him that she was short, almost rude to the Fairfield's but luckily they understood her distress. Garret had been concerned for her well-being and wished to accompany her all the way home but she convinced him to stop when she reached the ferryman. _Why stop his vacation_ she thought. They ferry boat ride would have been more exciting if she was not in a hurry. They did not seem to slow their haste when she made it to her motherland but practically ran to the carriage hoping for immediate departure. She would constantly look at the letter and interact with Bass but she was frequently getting lost in thought and the many questions that were flowing through her mind. Like why Constance didn't tell her? Why did it take her maid, Elsa to reveal her father was ill? This added to Constance's strange behavior and Maura was not going to hesitant to get the answers she wanted. Luckily she was able to sleep while she was on her way from the stress and exhaustion from the long hours of the day. She finally was awoken by a servant informing her she was 10 minutes away from the castle and from the answers to her questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Maura stepped out of the carriage it was dark but she saw some people outside the castle. Some scarce maids and servants that she had recognized but some individuals that she was unfamiliar with approached her. A man was dressed in a soldier's uniform had walked with a strut that seemed to be confident but mysterious. As he came closer Maura was able to make out his face. He was an older man, with flowing silver hair and striking blue eyes that seemed unreal. He had a thin face that was closely related to a skeleton and when he smiled it revealed his winkles and gave Maura shivers down her spine. _Who is this man?_ Maura thought as he approached.

"Hello your highness we have been expecting you. I am to escort you inside to see the queen" he replied in a tone that was happily eerie.

Maura simply nodded and followed this strange man into her home. As they walked the halls they were mostly empty that it was easy to hear the sounds of their footsteps hitting the stone floors. The castle seemed to become colder in a way Maura could not describe. She finally reached the door to her father's bedroom and was motioned inside by this man. Without any hesitation Maura entered the room. What she saw shocked her. Her father was lying in his bed looking almost unrecognizable. His face that thinned dramatically and was extremely pale. Sweat was apparent on his brow and he was slightly shaking from an unknown source. _What has happen to him?_

Maura approached her father and grabbed his hand. "Papa what has happened to you?"

Patrick looked up at her in confusion. "Maura? What are you doing here? What happening?"

Maura was extremely worried and did not know what to say. "I…I" she tried but looked at her father who had fallen asleep again.

"It looks bad doesn't it?" a voice from behind her spoke startling her. It was Constance. She had a look that was unrecognizable to Maura. Maybe shock with a bit of determination? Maura was unsure.

"Yes what has happened Constance?" the young woman begs her stepmother.

The woman was unresponsive at first but just stared off into the unknown. Maura was not sure what to make of this behavior but knew it didn't add up. "He has contracted some type of disease. The physician I had looked at him said it might possibly the black plague but was unable to confirm it." When she spoke this she sounded almost not human. She spoke with a tone that was clinical almost cold. This was strange for this woman but Maura thought it was due to having difficulty coping with Paddy's drastic change of health and it was the fear speaking. They both just stayed and looked at Paddy trying to find a solution. Constance was the first to speak.

"I am sure you have many questions for me. Let's go outside and talk" she suggested and Maura nodded and followed her outside the door.

Maura looked at her and began to speak. "How long has this been going on?"

"It had been going on for two months where the symptoms seemed noticeable and it has been three weeks since he has started to drastically decline" she spoke with a tremble in her tone.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Maura asked almost in anger.

Constance looked at the young girl with fear in her eyes. "At first I thought it was a bug that would eventually pass and I didn't find it necessary to worry you. Then when it progressed into this I sent you a letter but it was unresponsive."

Maura was taken aback and almost felt guilty for becoming angry at her stepmother. "I'm sorry Constance I am just very worried about him. He looks bad and…." She tried to finish but tears ran down her face.

"Oh Maura" the older woman said as she pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back. "He has been given a new anecdote that has helped those who have these similar symptoms, so there is still hope dear."

Maura left from the embrace and took a deep breath in relief. "Oh thank heavens" she said as she looked at Constance who had a small smile on her face.

"Well dear you might as well take your things to your room, there is not much you could do here" she spoke and Maura had a frightened look on her face. "I will be sure to inform you if anything happens. Do not worry he will be ok." She spoke gently as her face softened to reassure Maura and gave her a hug. Maura tightened the embrace trying to find some consolidation. Maura let go and looked at her stepmother who had sympathy on her face. Constance put a hand on her face and rubbed her cheek trying to bring relief to the young girl. Maura felt someone staring and turned around to see the strange man from before.

"Oh Maura this the new Captain of the Guard and the physician that is also helping with your father." Constance spoke proudly.

Maura looked shocked at this new information. "Oh what happened to Sean?"

"He felt it was his time to retire his services which I agreed to." Constance explained.

Maura looks at the man and smiles slightly at him in which he responses by grabbing her hand and leaving a kiss upon it. "Charles Hoyt at your service your highness. Your items have been brought to your room."

Maura nodded at him and turned to Constance. "I will go and unpack. Please let me know if there is an update" she spoke softly. "It was a pleasure Mr. Hoyt" she replied to the man and curtsied. They both smiled at her as she turned and left to head to her quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura made her down to her room. She wanted to release Bass from his confines and try to find some peace from today's events. As she made her way closer she passed by a figure she barely noticed at the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked at the little figure that had their head down while cleaning an old urn. Maura could tell it was a woman, a maid just finishing up some nightly cleaning. Maura approached the woman as she looked up at her. _Elsa_. Maura recognized vaguely as the woman had experienced some changes of her own. Her face had aged incredibly for she was only ten years her senior. Her face had become pale that almost looked unhealthy. She tried to smile at Maura that was more a grimace and the smile did not reach her eyes. What had happened to this woman who was once so beautiful but had looked aged beyond her years?

"Elsa! How are you?" Maura started the conversation.

The woman looked shocked and even fearful that she was conversing with her. "I…I am well my Lady thank you." She responded quietly.

Maura took a second look at this woman and knew she knew something was up. "Elsa you wrote me. Why?"

The woman's mouth flew open shocked by her question. She begun to look down as she tried to find an answer but couldn't. "No reason my Lady. It was inappropriate to contact you and I apologize. I overstepped."

"What has happened Elsa? I know you know something." Maura spoke without hesitation.

"No…nothing." She tried to say confidently but failed horribly. This confirmed Maura's suspicions.

Maura may have only been eighteen but she knew when something was up. "Please Elsa. I am very concerned with my father."

These words seem to hit a cord with the woman and she experienced guilt on her face. She took a deep breath. "Nothing I should be involving myself in."

Maura nodded. "But you will because of me and my father."

"Yes" Elsa said in agreement. "The reason I wrote you was because your father has been sick for a while and I thought you should know that's it." She said quickly.

Maura looked confused. "Yes, Constance said that it has been happening for two months and sent a letter a few weeks ago which I didn't get it."

Elsa's eyes went wide when she heard this. "Two month? My Lady your father has been in that bed for more than half a year. He was unable to walk so he has been lying in that bed for a long time now. I should know I feed him and change his sheets when possible."

Maura's mouth fell open and was left in complete shock. She was unable to respond to what her maid just revealed to her. _Constance lied_? "What?! Why would Constance lie, Elsa?"

The trustful servant looked at Maura. "That's a very good question my Lady. A question that the queen should answer for you."

Maura nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think I will. Thank you for telling me this Elsa and for sending me the letter. You are truly loyal to us." She spoke softly.

"Well I know your mother would have wanted me to tell you. She was a wonderful woman God Bless her soul. She loved you very much Maura." Elsa responded with a genuine smile on her face.

Maura again nodded and turned to leave back to her father's room. Maura was going to talk to Constance and she wasn't going to leave until she got some answers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUN DUN DUN! So what's going on? Well I was super happy to get through this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I felt that it just flowed easily together for me. Also new character Charles Hoyt! That can't be good? Maybe it might? IDK that's to find out later on! So I hope you enjoy this update as I continue on! And please leave feedback on things you like, don't like, have questions on etc. Ok love you guys leave reviews please! Alright everyone enjoy their day and btw Season Finale on tonight! Bye!

~C.L 3


	14. Topsy-Turvey

The sound of boots beating against the stone floors was apparent throughout the castle. Maura's strut was one that said that the woman was on a mission. Maura was fueled with an emotion that was uncommon for the young woman. Anger. The feeling was building in her chest and expanded to the rest of her body. She was furious for the lies that she had been told and was tired of being kept in the dark. This last action was the straw that broke the camel's back for Maura and she was angry and determined to get answers. Even the hard way. When she made it to the corridor where her father was being held she slowed her pace. No one was in sight but Maura still felt the feeling that she needed to be as quiet as possible. Maura wasn't sure where she would find Constance but it was a safe assumption she would be with her father. Maura was about to open the door when she noticed the door was already slightly ajar. She heard the voice of a woman. This made her stop in her tracks and had her listening at the door. Maura looked and saw the backside of Constance and she was looking down. She seemed to be mixing something together. Then Maura saw the book to her left and recognized it as the same one that Maura found in Constance's room all those months ago.

"Oh Patrick. Why did it have to come to this?" she spoke to an unconscious Doyle. The woman's response was in a tone of voice unrecognizable to Maura. "If you had done what was expected of you, you wouldn't be in this predicament." She continued saying as she poured the content into a large pot that erupted into a cloud of smoke. Maura was unsure of how to react and was in complete confusion. "Well it looks like your potion is finished and your time as ruler and has expired along with your life."

Maura finally found control of her body and rushed into the room. "NO CONSTANCE STOP! What do you think you are doing?" the young girl shouted at the woman. Constance turned fully to the honey blonde and what Maura saw instilled fear into her. Constance took a few seconds to process everything and a devilish smile appeared on her face. This caused a cold shiver to run down her spine. Constance's facial features changed to a deranged look particularly from her piercing blue eyes.

"Well well if it isn't the little princess?" she replies sadistically.

Maura's eyes widened in horror. "It was you. You're the reason Papa's sick." Maura concluded aloud figuring everything out.

Constance responds by cackling at the young woman before her. "Oh Maura dear! You are so smart, figured me out!" she shrieks hysterically. Maura looked fearful at this woman not knowing what to say. She backs up and felt an item tucked into her boot; a dagger that she had received from Garret to use for protection if she encountered anyone dangerous on her journey back to the castle. She had never felt so happy to have spent time with Garret. She started to come back to reality and responded.

"Why?" Maura asks suddenly. "Why would you do this to my father? What has he ever done to you?" Maura finished with anger in her voice.

Constance looks at Maura with a straight face. "He made a mistake years ago that ruined my life. He deserves what he is getting!"

Maura shakes her head. "No, father would never knowingly hurt someone…." She tried to say.

"The day he chose Hope Martin to be his wife is the day that destroyed my life!" the older woman screeches full of rage.

Maura was in a complete daze. _What did this have to do with my mother?_ "I…I don't understand."

Constance shakes her head violently. "Your father was supposed to pick me! Not some inferior miller's daughter! He was betrothed to me! But he chose her..."

"He fell in love with her Constance you had no chance." Maura tried to explain.

"He backed out on an agreement! An agreement that was supposed to bring me _my_ happily ever after! But that bitch took it from me…..but she got what was coming to her." The deranged woman spoke happily with an eerie smile on her face.

_No…..She couldn't have…._ "No you wouldn't. Mother's death was…"

"Was from unknown causes am I right?" Constance shouted. Maura began to tear up as her breathing had become difficult. Constance continued to smile. "I had made a special potion for your mother's demise my dear and it worked perfectly."

Maura was then filled with rage. "You bitch how could you?!" she screamed as she took a defensive stance.

The woman's head tilted slightly. "That woman was in the way and she was taken care of. She had it coming."

"You took away my mother! You broke my father's heart!"

"Rightly so as he did the same to mine!"

Both these women were breathing heavily as if the air in the room had seemed to diminish. They both stared at each other in heated rage. It made Maura sick that the woman she befriended was responsible for her mother's death.

Maura was going over everything she knew in her mind; still the pieces didn't make sense. "If you had a grudge against my mother than why did you kill Ms. Thompson? She didn't have anything to do with that!" the honey blonde growled.

Constance now had a full on grin that was a look of evil. "Well my dear that was all you're doing not mine."

"Wha…What are you talking about?" Maura responded confusingly.

"That second potion was meant for you princess." Constance spoke confidently.

_No that's not possible_ the young woman thought. _No…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback:_

_Doyle finished and raised his glass to Maura along with her mother and the rest of the guests as they drank their glasses. As Maura looked around she saw the room full of people and felt humbled. Before she could drink her cup a familiar figure appeared in the corner of her eye that stopped her. She looked again and saw a retreating figure was leaving her view. Then someone broke her out of her trance._

"_Maura dear! Congratulations I am so happy for you darling" Ms. Thompson said while stumbling toward Maura having had too much to drink. _

_Maura looked at her, "Thank you Ms. Thompson. Can you hold this? I need to do something but I'll be right back" she said handing the older woman the cup and proceeding toward the retreating figure. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God no…" Maura croaked unable to hold back the tears.

Constance stared at the young girl like a predator looking at its prey. "I am to assume you know why this _Ms. Thompson_ suddenly deceased but it was part of the big picture. The main part was to remove your mother and I was successful."

"You are a horrid woman! No matter what happened to you my mother did not deserve death! What could have possibly been that awful? It seemed your family was fine even without the marriage. You still got to travel and…" Maura began trying to find some understanding.

"Oh that? Oh Maura that never happened. If only" she spoke and her face hardened. "I was ridiculed and punished for the unsuccessful marriage to your father. We became extremely poor and barely had money and food to survive in which I was held responsible for. My father became a drunk unable to deal with the stress while my mother continually reminded me of my failure every day. Well until I killed her too." This last part brought a crazed smile on the woman's face.

Maura was speechless. "You…you told me you loved your mother…."

"Oh dear there is a thin line between love and hate. Her disappointment created resentment for me toward her until it was unbearable…"

_Oh my God this woman has completely lost her mind_. "You are mad!" Maura shouted.

Constance laughed. "Most successful people are darling. I knew what I wanted and I didn't stop until I got it."

"How could I not see this? You _are_ completely mad…..William is nothing like you" Maura spoke softly.

"Oh Maura, such a naive girl. My brother knew about everything. In fact who do you think set up the poison for you and your mother at the party?" she said with a grin on her face.

This statement took the young girl aback. "No….no he wouldn't do that. He is sweet and kind and would never…"

"Remember he is very loyal, particularly to me! Yes it took some convincing but eventually the man you think so highly of made sure your mother would die that night."

Maura closed her eyes and put her hands on her face hiding from the truth that was before her. "How could he?"

"Oh don't think that my brother is _completely_ heartless. I knew when I was planning to set myself up in your lives that there was a chance that William would talk and he was a liability. So I spared his life but had his tongue removed to eliminate the chance of him saying anything." Constance said as she had a smug look on her face.

This statement caused Maura to gasp and covered her mouth being in pure shock. _This woman would stop at nothing to gain her revenge. Even against those innocent or those she supposedly loved._ "You're a monster." Maura breathed barely able to speak. This statement made Constance laugh loudly. Maura now needed to know one more thing. "What are you planning to do now Constance?"

The older woman had a slight smile by this question. "My next objective is quiet simple. To remove the two of you and take over your kingdom that rightfully belongs to me." And with this Constance made her move toward the younger woman. Maura, sensing that the older woman was going to try something went into action; she knelt down and grabbed the knife from its hiding place. When Constance was right in front of her, on instinct, Maura rose up and thrust the knife into her abdomen. This action shocked both parties as they stared at the knife then at each other. The look on Constance's face was something from an evil villain in Maura's old fairy tales. Her face was the picture of complete and full madness. An insane smile plastered on her face as she began to laugh. This frightened Maura to no end and she began to back away toward the door trying to find an escape.

"Oh dear you can run all you like" the sinister woman spoke. "But I will find you and when I do you will meet your demise."

Maura had begun to run but had heard what Constance had said and increased her speed. She needed to get out of there. She needed to leave. Her life depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air around her was cold but she felt hot and humid as she continued to quickly pick up her legs. Her breathing was at rapid pace in order to keep up with her as she sprinted through the hall. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins that had muffled the sounds of the loud voices and stomping feet trailing behind her. _They are coming after me_ she thought as the pumping heartbeat within her ears had dramatically increased. Panic was beginning to arise but Maura knew that this would do her no good. It would basically write her death sentence for her. Many thoughts flooded her mind at once but none of them were going to help her out of this dangerous situation. _Think think! How do I get out of here? I can trust no one but myself_. Constance was smart and she already had this planned out for quite some time. She knew that the soldier's loyalty now was with Constance. Especially the new Captain that gave her chills down her spine. _I knew something was off about him_. Finally she made it to her room and in order to make a plan. But first she needed to retrieve Bass. She knew she had to flee. She had no choice. The guards were loyal to Constance and the girl stood no chance. _Probably put a spell on them as well_ she thought. She had to find a way out of the castle. But how? And where would she go after?

"Come on Bass we have to leave. It's not safe here anymore." She spoke softly as she grabbed the carrier. Luckily she was unable to take him out of his temporary residence because she confronted Constance. She grabbed her messenger bag and placed the carrier that held her tortoise inside. She also grabbed one of her favorite outdoor cloaks and put it on. Maura took a deep breath and let her mind think logically for a second. _The secret passage_ she thought immediately. _Now we just have to get there unseen_. Maura listened at the door quietly for a moment, when she heard no sound she opened the door and fled her room. _That's the first place they will look for me_ the young girl thought as she made it down the corridor. As she made it to the lower corridors she began to hear the sound of boots loudly hitting the stone floor. _Thump thump thump_. It was very rhythmic like the sound of Maura's heartbeat which was increasing by the minute. Maura was able to open the door and slide through to go against one of the walls. She heard a couple soldiers who had stopped on the other side of the wall and this instilled a new fear. _Oh God how am I going to get out of this one_.

"Well have you found her yet?" the familiar voice of Charles Hoyt filled the room.

"No sir. We checked her room, the dining hall, and are going through the rest of the rooms. But there's no sign of her." A gruff voice responded back.

"Well do not give up and keep looking. Listen men! You know what the queen's requested of us. Find the princess and bring her to the queen _alive._" The eerie voice spoke. "She is a child and will not be able to get far so it should not be too much trouble finding her. There are more than you than her so spilt up and look everywhere possible until she is found!" He concluded as his men agreed and footsteps seem to be taken away from the area in search of the young princess.

This made Maura's blood run cold and the beating of her heartbeat seemed to cease. She was in complete fear of her circumstances and she had loss hope that had begun to vanish, quickly. The honey blonde took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. _Just get to the passageway Papa showed you before. It's the only chance of escaping _she logically reasoned with herself_. _And with this she put the cloak hood over her head, in an attempt to hide her identity, made sure the coast was clear, and made her way to the only possible way out of this mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room had been dark and dusty showing that it had not been occupied in a long time. It was understandable to Maura because she was the only one who was in here constantly when she still resided at home. Other than her room the library was her favorite place in the castle. It was a present from her father and has many years of Maura's upbringing. She had learned so much from the variety of books the shelves held. The books provided Maura an abundant amount of knowledge that she gained along with an increased desire of reading. This brought happy memories to Maura but she could not stay long and reminiscence. She came here for one reason and one reason only. To escape her home and the awful situation she seemed to get herself into. When she first got this library Paddy showed her the extra feature that no one but her would know. The castle had created a secret passageway that led from this room to the castle grounds outside. The purpose was to be able flee from inside if an enemy was able to break into the castle walls. The room had been nothing for a long time but Doyle finally found a purpose that no one would enter besides his daughter. Maura went to the shelf furthest from the entrance of the room. She was scanning the books carefully trying to find the correct one. Once finding the book she wanted which was reddish-brown from age and had bumps and grooves alongside it. Paddy explained that the book that should save you should be the Bible from Gutenberg's printing press. The logic behind that was very smart, even if the Doyle's were not extremely devoted Catholics. Maura removed the book from its designated place and pulled the small lever that hid behind it. A small noise filled the room as the wall along with the shelf popped open. Maura slowly opened the door to reveal a small passage that was dark and dreary inside that only had torches alongside the walls it to light the way. Maura put the book back in its rightful place, held the messenger bag tightly and entered the passageway while she closed the secret entrance door from the unexpected occupants of the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura made her way throughout the passageway easily for it was just one straight way. Maura was both experiencing feelings of being safe and enclosed. Maura had been considering the options she had of where to go. The only place she knew would be best is to go into town but that would mean she would have to go through the forest. She was unable to take the main road because there were probably patrols looking for her there. "Oh Bass what are we going to do?" she asked the tortoise seriously hoping an answer would come to light. As was expected Bass just looked at his master without any type of facial emotion about the current situation. In result of this, Maura took a deep breathe trying to rid the feelings of fear and frustration from her bones and tried to figure out a solution. When Maura was at the end of the tunnel she decided that she must go through the forest but she wasn't very happy about it. The forest had been a place that was associated with wild animals and even supernatural beings dwelling there. Maura had heard many rumors about this place but wasn't sure of its factuality. Though she didn't have much a choice, it was the best way to get into town without running into any of Constance's men. She reached the door and slightly propped it open to get a view of what was outside. Maura heard talking but farther away so she opened it more and looked toward the noise. Guards were in discussion most likely about her whereabouts but luckily their backs were turned. So she easily slipped out and ran toward the entrance of the forest. She was so close; she could see the life forms dwelling there only a few feet away. But before she could make it a figure appeared at her side and she could see them in her peripheral vision. The handsome man that she usually would find joy in every time she saw him changed dramatically to anger and hostility. Maura turned around to face the man fully but she couldn't help to feel more hurt by his actions than angry. _How could this man knowingly kill my mother but befriend me like it never occurred_ she thought as she tried to hold off the sick feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Have you been ordered to bring me back to by your _dear_ sister?" Maura asked mockingly full of anger in her eyes. William just looked at her with a saddened expression but remained unresponsive. Maura almost wanted to believe Constance was lying but she knew better. "How could you do that?" she asked weakly not sure what she wanted to hear. Her eyes bored into this man's soul and it was tearing him up inside. He knew exactly what she meant and she could feel the guilt and shame from this man's presence. He looked down to the ground and started to shake his head slowly not sure what to communicate back. Maura was becoming queasier the longer she looked at this man. "You got me? Why don't you bring me back to sister dearest? It's not the first time you killed a woman in the Doyle family." This remark came along with a bite that William could feel but could not blame the girl at all in the slightest. This moment between both of them ended abruptly when they heard voices a few feet behind of them. This brought William to finally act which shocked Maura. He approached the young girl with a glint in his eyes that was unknown to Maura. She wanted to step away from him but she stood there frozen not knowing what to do. When he was standing so close they were touching he reached his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. A strange noise escaped out of his mouth that Maura could not understand. _Was he trying to speak? Why? What is he saying? _These were the questions looming in her head as she tried to decode what William was saying.

"Raaa…. Raaaa" he tried to speak slower to make it easier to understand. "Raaaa….rinn".

_Ra? Why was he saying that? She thought curiously. Raa….rinn….oh run" _She finally realized what he meant. This left Maura in a confused state. _Maybe he's tricking me_. But the look in his eyes said different. The emotions he was expressing were of anguish and remorse; she could tell he was being sincere. Maura nodded her head in response and begin to walk into the forest. But she stopped and turned around. "This doesn't change anything. You still killed my mother." He looked down and the tears that were about to fall. "But please be careful." She said with a serious look in her eyes. William looked at her in surprise and a slight smiled appeared on his face. She could tell her forgiveness helped him. Besides she knew he would not so easily forgive himself for she saw heavy guilt within his eyes. Guilt he would live with forever. He nodded his head and motioned for her to leave. She turned around and continued her journey now heading into the wild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura continued to walk the path of the forest trying to continue onward north. The smells of pine trees and morning dew on the grassland gave a feeling of home in Maura's mind. This smell was very familiar to her and she had missed it since she had been gone for so long. The sky was filled with colors of pink and orange signifying that it was sunrise. The glow led Maura throughout the forest and she admired something she used to take for granted. She was never able to appreciate the beauty of where she lived. Now instead of relaxing and basking in the morning glow Maura was trying to make haste further into the forest and away from the castle. Even in her urgency to leave she could not help but look at the world around her. The forest was forbidden to Maura even when Hope was still alive. Both her parents agreed that it was unsafe to go into and avoid going especially with Maura. Though Maura understood their reasons she still wished she would have been able to experience the forest life. As she was heavily thinking and she did not hear the lowly noise of a guard who had spotted her and waited for the perfect moment to move in on his prey. He motioned two of his companions to follow him and he went to get the young princess. Maura notices his presence when the man steps on a stick creating a sound that revealed him. Maura turned around and looked at the man in the eye and her eyes reflected fear. _What can I do? Perhaps I could try to out run?_ Maura did not have much time to figure out a way out of this as the man proceeded closer.

"Hello your highness. We have been looking far and wide for you." The man's gruff voice filled the open area. Maura recognized the man from before who had talked to Hoyt. She was unsure how to respond so she remained silent. "You gave us quite a scavenger hunt to follow order to find you" he was only a few feet away now and Maura knew she needed to act quickly. He then spoke again, "Now I believe it's time to end this game and come with me." Reaching out his hand as he attempted to grab her but she knocked his hand away and turned to run. She did not reach very far as the soldier tackled her to the ground and had his arms wrapped tightly around the girl to restrain her from escaping. Maura continued to squirm in his arms trying to free herself but he maintained his grip. "Now dear just come with me and you'll be fine. Your stepmother requests your presence." When he said this which had it filled a rage within Maura's body and she hit the man in his most sensitive area that a medical book once told her. Her captor groaned in pain and loosened his grip on her and Maura was able to get free. Maura got on her feet and began to run. Her breathing had increased immensely as her heart beat was at a rapid pace which drowned out the rest of her hearing. She was trying to maintain balance as she dashed through the forest. For a moment she thought she had actually out ran them but a shove from her right caused her to fall face first into the ground. She could feel a scrap on the bottom and her chin but that was the least of her worries. As she used her hands to rise up she was pushed down by an unknown source. They turned her over and saw it was another soldier. _Oh no_ Maura began to panic. A few seconds' later two men trail them and one of them was the man she had hurt which was obvious by him holding his hand toward his injured area and his face held the emotions of pain and anger. Maura knew she was in for it because of her resistance and that she would pay for it.

"So you think you slick don't your princess?" the man yelled as he reached her. He was near her face shaking with rage. "ANSWER ME BITCH!" he screamed into her face as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her toward his face. The girl cried out in pain as tears began to hit the brim of her eyes. She was trapped and had no way out. _This is it_ Maura thought as she had already given up on hope and accepted her fate.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to teach this young lady some manners" he sneered at her and Maura was petrified of the man's plans for her. But before he could do anything he seemed to stop what he was saying. His face took a look of pain and confusion and looked down at himself. Maura followed his gaze and saw the tip of an arrow head sticking out of the man's upper abdomen. The soldier fell down on his knees before her and Maura just stared at him in awe he fell face first on the ground _dead_. The honey blonde looked up and saw the cause the man's demise. There was a figure a few yards away. The figure was wearing black pants that were tucked into worn out brown boots. They also had a long sleeved tunic that was forest green and a brown sleeveless vest over top of it. A hood was on securely that was hiding their face. A leather belt was across their waist that held a small dagger and across their torso was a black strap holding the quiver of arrows together; a brown bow in hand as they reached back to grab another arrow. The other two soldiers had approached the hidden intruder with swords out ready to fight. An arrow was released that went through one of the men's thighs that had them fall over and screech in pain. The second soldier managed to get closer and swung their sword at the figure. The person was able avoid the attack by ducking and was able to retrieve the dagger and stab the offending man in the abdomen. As the men fell down in defeat the figure rose up and walked toward Maura. During the entire scuffle Maura had laid in the same position frozen by what was happening. Finally the figure was right in front of her and kneed down to her level.

"Your highness, you are in very real danger. We must go or you will be killed." A smoky voice spoke to her that broke Maura out of her trance. The person offered her a hand and Maura took it as she was helped up.

"Who are you?" Maura asked in a whisper.

"Someone you can trust to keep you safe." They responded simply as they wrapped their hand around hers and pulled her toward another part of the forest. Maura was not sure what to make of this. _Well they saved my life. I should probably go along with them_ she concluded logically. They walked off together trying to escape the very real danger that was closely lurking nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yayyy finally! So I finally brought in the person you have all been begging for. I realize it was the ending part and not much interaction but now she will be making a full time appearance so yeah! This chapter was so exciting to write! The confrontation with Constance, the truth behind everything! Constance is awful right? I know she's like a crazy villain that is a psychopath lol. But of course Jane saves the day and takes Maura off to the unknown which we will find out next chapter. Ok thank you so much for your patience, I realize how unbalancing it felt without Jane in the picture but it was part of the plan. I thank those who stayed with me even though it took a little while for Jane to appear and the frustration it must have been, trust me I've been impatient for her full time role into this story as well. Ok thank you for reading and please leave your reviews and feedback about this chapter. Alright thanks guys bye!


	15. Rizzoli

Hey guys! So I am so happy with the reviews that I had gotten back from the previous chapter. I am glad you are happy that Jane has finally come into the picture. So I'm glad that you enjoyed the big reveal with Constance and how evil she really is because I was worried I wouldn't be able to change her character into an evil villain being realistic but with your reviews I feel more confident. So some questions that were asked about this story were asked in some reviews and I am prepared to answer them. So the ages that I decided to make for Maura is about the age of 18 while I am making Jane a couple years older like 20 or 21. So they are still relatively young but back then they are viewed as adults and I wanted that for this story. Another question brought to my attention is that Maura should recognize Jane voice when she saved her in the forest from hearing it before. Keeping this in mind if you remember Maura's party was when she turned 14 so that was 4 years ago. Now I don't know about you but I wouldn't really remember hearing someone's voice from 4 years ago especially if it was only one conversation no matter how unique Jane's voice is. Not to mention Maura's kind of in a daze and not in the right state of mind because of the events in the forest. So that is my reasoning why I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense to some but that's just me personally. Ok so if any of you have more questions about previous, present, or future chapters please let me know and I will try to answer them if they will not reveal too much about the story and where it is headed. Ok thanks for reading my little spiel just wanted to clarify some things before moving on with the story. Ok thanks again and on to chapter 15!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Shock_. That is the logical answer behind Maura's reaction to the inconceivable events that had taken place. It was amazing how much Maura had gone through in the past few hours. She first learned her father was sick, came back home, found out Constance had been lying and the truth behind everything was revealed, fled the castle, was attacked by soldiers that used to be loyal to her and was saved by a bow wielding hero. _Pure insanity_. The thoughts in which the young woman was still currently trying to wrap her head around. Reeling herself back into reality she focused that her hand was still enclosed with the hero's. _Her hero_. She hadn't felt this way since…

"Excuse me, Princess? Are you alright?" they asked with concern laced within their voice. _Oh that voice_. But before she could really think about it she decided to respond.

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm sorry I am just a little disorientated from everything." Maura responds calmly. "It is understandable though, from the adrenaline, increase of endorphins, and high levels of stress I have experienced in only a few short hours that can lead to loss of memory, lack of ability of attention span, and might eventually lead to having hallucinations."

This caused the stranger to slightly turn to Maura and tilt their head in confusion. _Oh no I did it again_. "I'm sorry I…." she tried to explain. This happened a lot. She would go into long speeches that people didn't understand and even if they did they found no interest in it. It made her feel even more awkward than she already did.

"No its ok. I think what you meant to say is you're a bit confused by all you've been through today?" they asked calmly and Maura nodded in response. "Well I can see why. You just may need to dumb it down for me alright? I'm not exactly royalty here." They spoke with a chuckle.

Maura ducked her head in shame afraid she was being judged by this individual. Then she looked up she saw a horse standing next to a tall tree. This horse was beautiful, very large, and completely black expect for white streak that went along the middle of its face and socks. The individual went up to the horse and petted its face gently. The horse reacted by pushing its face into its owner's hand and it made Maura smile. Maura had started to think about the situation she was in and what was going to happen.

"Who are? Why did you save me? What are you going to do with me?" The questions just kept coming and Maura had difficulty getting control of herself.

The stranger turned around. "Wow relax your highness, there's nothing to fear. I realize you have many questions but everything will be answered in good time. But it's probably best if we leave before any more of those goons stumble upon us." And with this the mysterious stranger mounted the horse and offered their hand to Maura expectedly.

"Why should I trust you?" the question slipped out accidently but Maura needed to know.

The stranger huffed and explained in an exasperated tone. "Well I did save you Princess, or does that count as nothing?" they asked back. This left Maura putting her head down in shame for her skepticism. "It is probably best that you are not trusting. It could possibly save your life with the situation you're in. But I swear to you, you can trust me and I will not let anything befall you." They responded back in such confidence. Maura then found it difficult finding reasons not to believe them. She nodded in agreement but needed to know something else.

"Can I at least know your name?" she requested quietly.

"Ok. You can call me Rizzoli like everyone else does. Now come on let's go." Maura nodded and walked up to the horse and mounted the horse and sat sidesaddle as she normally would. Rizzoli turned and tilted their head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Um, ridding the horse same as you." She responded in confusion.

"Oh no not like you aren't. You are going to ride like me." They declared.

"What you mean like one leg over one side and one on the other?" the young woman looked in full of confusion and horror. They nodded their head in response. Maura looked at them in an appalled face. "No oh. I can't do that it's unladylike and just…."

"Really? You almost got killed and you're worried about being unladylike? Well too bad I don't want you complaining that your bum hurting when I ride quickly and I am not slowing down for your comfort Princess." And with this Rizzoli grabbed her leg and forced it over the other side of the horse.

"Okay okay fine!" Maura replied aggravated by Rizzoli's brute force. "But do not man-handle me like a brute."

This made Rizzoli laugh loudly and muttered something sounding like _man-handled ha_. This irritated Maura even more. "What is so funny?" she asks in an angry tone.

"Oh you'll find out soon oh sovereign one." They responded in a mocking manner but it was missed by the honey blonde.

"I am considered royalty but I wouldn't go as far as sovereign…"

"Ok I guess you missed that one." they responded confusing Maura even more. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Maura huffed in response of Rizzoli's new arrogance. _The nerve of some people_.

Suddenly Rizzoli let's go of the reins and quickly snatches both of Maura's hands and wraps them around their waist. "Well Princess you may not like it but you're going to have to touch me until we get to our destination. So hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride." Rizzoli then pulled on the reins making the horse to go fast beginning their journey. Maura was shocked by this action and had no choice but to hold on to Rizzoli tightly. This made Maura angry and annoyed_. Rizzoli is such a brute! So stubborn and just….._! Maura could not think properly and it was completely aggravating_. I can't wait to get off this horse and away from Rizzoli_. She told herself but did not notice herself drawing patterns upon Rizzoli's abdomen and then placed her head on the rider's shoulder.

The trip had taken them west of town which confused Maura. She wanted to ask but thought better. She was unsure of what was going on with her father and evil stepmother and had no idea of how to proceed next. Her best opinion was this Rizzoli character no matter how much of an inconvenience they were. _But Rizzoli did save me when they could have just left me for dead_. Maura realized she might have been too hard and judgmental to Rizzoli and begun to feel guilty for it. Before she knew it the horse had slowed down and it seemed like they had reached their destination.

"Alright I don't know about you but I need to change from this position." Rizzoli stated out of nowhere. "Is it alright if we walk the rest of the way? It's only a few yards from here." They asked politely.

"Yes that's fine." Maura responded back. She too felt the need to stretch and change positions from the way she was, especially her first time riding the "unladylike way". Maura agreed logically that she would have been more uncomfortable if she sat sidesaddle but she would never reveal this to Rizzoli. Rizzoli dismounted the horse first and assisted in Maura dismounting; the young woman slipped and almost fell if it were not for the archer's strong arms that caught and pulled her into a tight embrace. This caused Rizzoli to chuckle while Maura blushed but quickly pushed away from the embrace. The warm feelings she was experiencing were unexplainable to her, made her uncomfortable and again they began to make their way. For a few minutes it was relatively silence with the exception of both footsteps from them and the horse and also with the noises of nature around them. They were closely approaching an enclosed area where their destination lied. They seemed to stop in front of a large bolder and behind it was a curtain of vines that seemed to be a dead end.

"Where are we?"

"Right outside the entrance."

Maura looked at Rizzoli but could not see them fully for their hood was still covering their face. "Will I be able to ever see you?"

Rizzoli was quiet for a minute trying to think of a response. "What do you mean?" they asked confusingly.

"Your face. It's been covered by your hood the whole time and I want to see it." She replied simply. "Besides if you want me to completely trust you I should know what you look like."

Rizzoli thought for a second and sighed, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." They replied back in a joking manner.

The young woman huffed in response. "Oh so childish." But curiosity was eating at her and she took off her hood first. Rizzoli stopped and looked at her.

"So this is the face of royalty." They responded indifferently but continue to stare.

Maura felt slightly uncomfortable and was not sure how to react. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"No of course not you look….nice." Rizzoli said quickly but in an awkward tone.

In this change in tone Maura raised an eyebrow. "Ok your turn."

Rizzoli took a deep breath and removed the hood. An accurate description would be it very much unexpected. Rizzoli had olive skin, angular face and jaw along with a cleft chin giving a hardened look. Had a moderate sized scar under her cheek bone that went diagonal to the middle of the cheek; had piercing brown eyes that had an intense gaze. Hair pulled back into a braid that ran along her back. _Yes her! A woman! _The mysterious archer turned out to be a woman not a few years older than herself. _But how did I not notice? _Well so many characteristics that seemed to be male left Maura was very surprised and it left her mouth slightly ajar. She stood there and stared at the other woman trying to take everything in. Rizzoli just stared back with just as much intensity but finally broke the silence.

"Are you alright Princess?" Rizzoli asked in a concerned tone.

"What? Oh yes I just…. Um…" Maura began and tried to find the words to respond.

"I'm not exactly what you were expecting?" The dark haired woman asked trying to help Maua out.

"Well yes. I didn't even consider that you…."

"Would be a woman?" She finished for her. Maura looked back with a slight blush on her face. "Yeah that happens a lot so I'm used to it." Rizzoli responded back with a chuckle.

"Oh no I see you are a woman. Actually you have a very symmetrical, attractive face…."

"Are you trying to tell me you're attracted to me?" The other woman says with a slight smirk exposing her gorgeous dimples. _Wait gorgeous?!_

"WHAT? No I uhhh…" Maura tried to recover from the awkward situation she placed herself in. Heat had rose in Maura's face while a burning irritation started to develop on her chest and neck that she begin to scratch at. _Oh no not now_ Maura berated herself as she tried to get ahold of her breathing but failed miserably. Rizzoli saw the distress in Maura's face and tried to calm her down.

"Your highness are you alright?" She asked full of concern laced within her soulful voice.

"Uhh yes…I get urticaria and experience vasovagal syncope when I am highly stressed." She wasn't completely lying. She was very stressed from when she would lie but the honey blonde would not focus on that detail. _Rizzoli didn't need to know that_. As it continued on Maura found it more difficult to breathe and began to see spots.

"Vago what? Are you going to be okay?" the other woman had now become panicked from Maura lack in communication. She put both hands on the honey blonde's shoulders trying to steady her.

"I….I…" But before she could mutter anything out the lights turned out and the world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A muffled voice invaded Maura's head. She tried to listen to what this voice was saying. Not soon after she felt as though she was floating unsure where she was going. She tried to reach out to grab something. _Anything_. But she was met with a strong force that was holding her together. Maura was too weak to resist so she simply embraced the warmth that the unknown provided and snuggled into it as a pleasant scent filled her nasal cavity. She felt herself fading again to the dark abyss. She woke up to a multitude of voices that had different pitches. A man and a woman could be easily heard in discussion.

"Oh poor thing. What's gonna happen to her now Vince?" a woman asked full of sympathy.

"I'm not sure. We'll see what the counsel thinks about the situation." Said a man's voice.

Maura continued to listen but wanted to see her environment. As she opened her eyes light had painfully flooded in and she closed them quickly and moaned in response. She heard footsteps approaching her as she attempted to open her eyes again.

"Sweetie are you alright? Can you open your eyes?" the kind voice of the woman responded. Maura finally was able to fully open her eyes and stared at the people above her. A middle aged woman, with red hair, and auburn eyes. She looked at Maura's eyes and smiled brightly.

"Where..where am I?" Maura's voice cracked as she asked the woman.

"You are in a village on the outskirts of town. Do you remember anything?" The woman asked.

Maura was thinking about recent events, it took a few seconds but she remembered the dark hair archer. "Where is she? Where did she go?" she asked quickly, in a panic.

"Rizzoli? She's just in town getting more supplies she'll be back soon." A man responded. He was an older man with gray locks and a beard. He was wearing dark brown trousers, and a light brown long sleeved shirt. The honey blonde released a breath in relief thankful that her savior was alright and still around. But more questions arose in Maura that were blank in her memory.

"Wait how did I get here? I remember walking with her and…" Maura paused trying to remember.

"She told us you fainted and she carried you the rest of the way to us. She left you here and asked that we take care of you while she's gone." The red head spoke. "Don't worry sweetheart you are safe with us."

This gave Maura a smile on her face. She went to reach for her satchel but when she did not find it she began to panic. _Where was Bass?_ "Excuse me have you seen my satchel? It was on me the whole time and something very important to me is in there." The girl began and she was starting to become hysterical.

The red head looked at Maura, "Oh yes I believe so it's over here. Let me get it." And true to her word she returned to the bed satchel in hand. Maura opened it and saw the carrier and a tortoise's shell could be seen.

"Bass, oh honey let me see your little face" she asked the small creature. "Just poke out your head for me please." As if the tortoise understood English he popped his head out and Maura gave a sigh of relief that her little friend was okay.

"Oh he's so cute" the older woman spoke suddenly. "I'll try to find a box for him so he can have a little more space."

Maura smiled at this and felt eternally grateful for these people's generosity. She looked around and saw she was in a brick house. She was lying on a bed made straw with a feathered pillow. The room only had limited furniture that consisted of a small table, two stools, and a fire place where Maura assumed the cooking and washing took place. "Thank you for your hospitality. May I know your names?" the young girl asked politely.

"Oh my silly me of course you can! I am Melanie and this is my husband Vince." She spoke suddenly pointing to both her and her husband.

"I am Maura Doyle." She spoke properly.

"We know who you are your highness and we know from Rizzoli that you are in great danger." The gruff voice of Vince explained to her.

Maura nodded in agreement. "It's my stepmother….she…." the honey blonde began.

"It's okay. You can discussion it to the counsel later when everyone's there. So we know how to approach the situation." Vince said and Maura nodded but had confusion in her eyes. "Melanie will explain everything to you as she shows you around and will bring you when it is time." The older man spoke as he kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out of the house. Maura looked at Melanie trying to get an answer.

"Come on dear let's feed you and the little guy then I will tell you all I can." The woman spoke as she got food together to make a meal for the young princess. Once they ate they stood and made their way to the outside world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been walking around for about 30 minutes as Melanie had shown Maura around. Scattered across was many makeshifts homes and many tents where people dwelled. There had been a variety of men, women, and children that wished to seek refused from the queen's wrath. Melanie informed Maura that their majesty's royal guards seem to experience a change in demeanor. Instead of instilling the feelings of safety they created fear with the mistreatment of the people. Those who proved to be a threat to the queen's power were punished severely.

"Ever since the new queen took over bad things had been happening to the kingdom and its town's people. The guards have been invading the homes of the people and creating havoc everywhere they go. Attacking people and killing at will. They have no rules or regards for what they do and do what they wish. I'm sure courtesy of Constance and her new Captain of the guards." Melanie explained to Maura with a sigh. "And either people are too afraid to act or they leave town and go into hiding like us. Vince and the others have been trying to have change but it's been difficult to find brave souls to go against her."

"How long has it been like this? I had been in France for a year so I have not been here to witness this."

"For about a little more than 6 months. It seemed to happen when you father became ill."

"Well that explains a lot. My father would never hurt his people. He cares too greatly for them." Maura spoke adamantly.

"I'm sure you father is dear. When he was with your mother, God rest her soul, the kingdom was joyous and plentiful. Even after your mother passed the King took care of his people. Problems only started to occur after his new marriage." The red headed woman concluded.

"I'm so sorry this has happened. If I had known I…."

"You cannot blame yourself highness. But there is one thing you can do."

"Yes anything."

"Help us take down Constance. It's the only way to stop this chaos and restore peace to the kingdom."

Maura thought long and hard. Constance was going to be a tough opponent to defeat but she would do all she could to help. "Yes of course. But you have to do one thing Melanie."

"Yes Highness?"

"Please call me Maura. If being royal means putting people's lives in danger then I want no part in it." The young woman responded with a smile.

Melanie returned the gesture. "Well good thank you Maura. Well I think it's time the counsel is about to meet. We must go" she finished and they both followed the direction that would reveal what was to happen next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way to a large tent and voices could be easily heard. Maura could hear argument within the tent as she enter and was nervous for what it would mean for her. When Maura first entered she saw some individuals standing and an assortment of men sitting across a table.

"You have got to be kidding me." A familiar voice sounded that Maura instantly recognized.

"Rizzoli you know better than anyone that going against the Crown is a serious effort. One that might not be possible and even if it were might not be worth it." One of the grey haired men responded full of frustration.

"So you chose to do nothing? Just stand back and live in fear for the rest of our God forsaken lives?!" Rizzoli had shouted back.

"It is not that simple Rizzoli and you know it!" an African American man roared in response.

"Take it easy General Frost" The grey haired man said trying to calm the other man. "We should review the knowledge we have newly inquired. Oh your highness nice to see you." He addressed Maura that made everyone turn.

Maura first looked toward the three men she assumed were the counsel men then to the brown eyes of Rizzoli who was looking at her intently. Melanie encouraged Maura to walk up and stood next to Rizzoli and in front of the men. She looked at Rizzoli who had been wearing a long sleeves white top with dark brown slacks with black boots covering them. The big difference was that her hair was free from its confines and beautifully curly hair had flowed down past her shoulders. _Wow_. A cough broke her from her stare at the older woman and Maura turned her attention to the counsel.

"Lady Doyle we finally meet. Rizzoli here has told us she found you in the forest being attacked by your own guards. Is this true?" The kind man asked gently.

Maura nodded "Yes. I had been running away from them but they caught up to me. If it wasn't for her I would be dead." The honey blonde said pointing to Rizzoli.

The man nodded in response. "I am Arthur O'Brien, this is Samuel Frost, and Harold Maccabee." He began to introduce the men at the table. "We were citizens to the kingdom and fought on occasion alongside your father for many battles. But the kingdom has been experiencing turmoil and we wish to know why."

"My father is not responsible for the change Sir, I swear" Maura began to plead. "I have out of the country for a year now and have only recently become aware of my father's illness and the changes within the kingdom."

"We believe you my Lady" the orange hair man named Harold spoke. "But we need to know why you fled the castle and who's behind all this."

Maura nodded quickly and looked at the floor full of nerves. She did not feel the figure approaching until a strong hand was placed on her lower back. "Just tell them what you know. Trust me you can trust them, I promise." The deep velvet voice whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine. Maura over looked this as being startled. She looked into those brown orbs and nodded in agreement. The honey blonde explained what she had learned when she arrived home. Patrick's sickness, Constance's lies, and her actions and the agenda this woman had led against the Doyle's. Maura was becoming upset and it was evident by her gestures and facial features. Rizzoli stood beside her and never left her side.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your mother Lady Doyle and if this is true the queen is more dangerous than we already knew. Thank you for telling us. Does anyone have anything they would like to ask?" O'Brien asked the occupants in the room.

"Yea I have something" a dark colored man asked. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Oh come off Crowe why are earth would she be lying?" Rizzoli barked at the man.

"I don't know maybe this is a trap from the queen herself to use her to find our location which she did thanks to you Rizzoli."

"Well gee Crowe when I see a couple men ganging up on a woman, especially the Princess for God's sake then I think she may be telling the truth. If I hadn't stopped them she would have been killed."

A noise from the entrance temporarily stopped the heavy discussion going on. Two men appeared in which Maura had recognized both. One was the man from this morning, Vince and he was helping hold up a Sean Cavanagh. The older man seemed to age so much since Maura had last saw him. When he saw Maura, a look of recognition hit his face like a bolt of lightning.

"Lady Maura? Is that really you?" the man asked in complete shock.

"Yes it is" the honey blonde approached him and embraced him. He was one of those people most important to her because he had always been present within her life and was there for the most difficult times. "Where have you been? Constance told me that you retired. Why did you leave us?" the questions were flooding through her lips.

"Retired? She told you that? Well I guess it was but was involuntary on my part."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I was starting to become suspicious of her actions. When I went to investigate she got rid of me but not before I found something."

"What did you find Cavanagh?" Maccabee asked.

"A book of spells. I believe she has been practicing witch craft."

This stunned everyone into silence. It took a few minutes until someone spoke. "See? Now you believe her Crowe?" Rizzoli asked.

Crowe looked at the council "Why are we even listening to Rizzoli in the first place? Last time I check women don't have any authority." He spoke smugly.

"Well this woman does when she could kick your ass from here to Timbuktu in no time at all" the tall woman retorted quickly while a round of chuckles and snickering erupted.

"Alright that is enough." Samuel spoke ending the feud between the two. "Now we believe you but we need time to deliberate if we will take a course of action."

"IF? If? What's more to consider? Both the princess and the former Captain of the guard corroborate each other's story. It's the time to devise a plan to take this woman down." The archer stated adamantly.

"Rizzoli we cannot just simple walk up to the castle gates and declare war! We lack both in numbers and resources to be at all success. You are acting irrational. Just because you have a personal vendetta against the Crown does not mean that we will risk everything for it." Frost boomed loudly.

Silence had filled the entire tent as all eyes were on the fuming brunette. No one had the courage to say a word and waited for what was to happen next.

"If you continue to hide you will suffer the same fate. I would rather die trying to do what is right rather than die cowering in fear waiting for death to find us." And with this she turned around and walked out.

Sean approached the table the counsel man was sitting behind. "That was uncalled for Samuel and you know it."

Maura was lost in a state of confusion. Before she knew it her legs had started moving toward the exit but a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. A dark young man, a little younger than she, was starting at her. "Let her go. She needs time to cool off." She looked at him with a slight glare but noticed another man with light skin and light, sparkling blue eyes approach the exit.

"I'll go check on her." The man spoke as he made his way out. Maura felt a twinge of something she was not sure of. She looked at the dark man again.

"That's Casey Jones, Rizzoli's best friend. He'll make sure she's okay. Oh right I'm Barry Frost but everyone calls me Frost." The young man answers as he offered her his hand.

"Maura Doyle." She takes his hand as a sign of greeting. "What's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure. This has been discussed many times but nothing has ever happened to try to retaliate back. Well then again we have never had sources from within the castle itself revealing to us what is really happening." Frost finished.

Maura nodded her head in response trying to find something to say. Melanie approached Maura, "Well it looks like it's time to go back and eat some dinner before bed. Come Maura." Maura rose and began to follow Melanie but turned around.

"Make sure she's okay please" she asks almost pleading. "It was a pleasure meeting you Frost hopefully we can possibly get to know each other."

Frost smiled showing off his brilliant white teeth, "Don't worry, she's in good hands. Also that would be nice your highness. It was a pleasure as well, have a good night." Maura then turned around and followed the red head into the darkness of the night's sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yayyyy chapter 15! Wow my chapters are seemingly getting longer than before. I guess I'm getting the hang of this. Alright so we met a few people in this chapter and we continue to start to unravel these characters and their personalities. Also the entrance of the hidden village, if you have seen the movie Tangled it is roughly based where Rapunzel's lives just to get a visual. Alright thanks for reading guys and following up with this story that has become dear to me. Reviews are highly appreciated and they just make my day :) Alright until next time…..

~C.L. 3


	16. Jane

The next few days had approach in rapid speed. She began to rise from her sleeping quarters to start a new day. The night of the meeting Maura had returned back to the house along with Melanie and Vince. They had, had a small meal in relative silence and then proceeded to bed. Maura had not seen Rizzoli since before she rushed out of the tent. _Why was she so upset?_ Obviously whatever the General Frost meant had strung a cord with her. Maura wished terribly to know why and even considered leaving to go find her but thought better. _It was her business and she and more likely didn't wish to talk about it_. The honey blonde could understand but vowed to learn more about the brunette and maybe even become friends. Though it seemed they too have opposing personalities, Maura was intrigued by her. Though the young princess thought it was not likely to happen. _She probably has more pressing matters to do rather than stay and hang around me _butMaura tried not to focus on it. The day after that night Maura had just stayed at the house because she had been exhausted. She caught up on some necessary sleep and checked up on Bass. Though today she knew she needed to get up and adapt to her new living arrangements. She finally got out of bed and made her way to the dining area to start her day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had breakfast with Melanie and Vince. They had mostly talked to each other. Both of them asked how she slept and if she was comfortable but other than that they kept to themselves. Maura assumed that they tried not to pry and the young girl appreciated it. It had been a long past few days for Maura that she was still recovering from. _How much three days can change someone's life completely_ is the thought that was recurrent in Maura's mind. She found herself constantly worried about her father and how he was doing. She hoped and prayed that he was still alive and that her mother was watching out for him. She was pulled from her thoughts when Melanie asked her a question.

"So honey what are you planning on doing today?"

"Oh nothing really. Attend to Bass and maybe go explore more of the village."

"Oh that sounds nice dear. Today you will have to be on your own because I have errands to run while Vince has a meeting to attend. Is that alright with you?" the older woman asked gently.

"Oh of course I'll be fine. I plan to just take it easy today."

"We'll be careful. Just stay inside the village and don't wonder too far and you should be fine." Vince spoke to her his concerns. Maura had smiled at this and realized she had grown fond of the older man. He was a kind man who cared for other's well-being before his own and Maura had respected him. Melanie was really a lucky woman to have such a sweet caring man for a husband.

"I will thank you. You both have a good day and I'll see you later." Maura said her farewell as both of them left out of the entryway. Maura had then finished her breakfast, and then went to check on Bass and get ready for her day out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had left the Korsak home and went to explore the village. This place intrigued her and she wished to learn more about it. She walked through the thick grass that was covering the ground. She pulled her cloak closer trying to block the cool breeze going through the air. The village was filled with an assortment of people. The young, old, men, women, children had occupied the area; even those with different occupations. Though there were a variety of people they seemed to relatively get along; working together to reach their common goal. Survive. Maura understood the counsel's hesitancy toward declaring all-out war toward Constance and her minions that would do whatever she wished. These innocent people would find it difficult to fight back against military trained soldiers. Not to mention that Constance also relied on dark magic and there was no telling how power that factor gave her. There are many aspects to consider before going to war. _But Rizzoli was right_ Maura concluded. _If we chose not to fight, she will eventually find and kill us without a moment's notice_. _But what could be done to change their minds that were heavy set on staying hidden?_ Maura was unsure of this question but tried to not focus her thoughts on this but to enjoy her sightseeing.

Maura continued on and made it toward the outskirts of the village, which was full of an abundant of trees that stood at least 40 feet tall. Maura roomed around the tree infested area and took in the environment as much as possible. She could easily smell the scent of wet dew and pines. She could hear the animals and wildlife in the branches that they inhabited. It was so quiet and it brought peace to the young woman who just recently experienced so much havoc within her life. It was nice to find peace for her and she closed her eyes trying to stay within this moment. Unfortunately it was brief for an individual had the young princess insight and it was not for innocent reasons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young Princess continued to walk but saw a little dark brown squirrel with round black eyes looking back at her. Maura smiled at the small little creature staring at her, _ohh he's so cute_. The creature looked back behind the girl and sped off the other way in a hurry. Maura was confused by this sudden change in behavior. Maura went to turn around but in mid spin she was heavily shoved into the tree she was next to. A throb started to develop in her head as her heart begun to pound rapidly. A strong pair of arms were pinning her against the tree.

"HEL…!" she tried to scream but was covered by the figure's dirty hand. _A man's hand_. She knew she was in trouble if she could not find a way to escape or yell for help. She tried to wiggle free but was pulled off the tree and shoved right back with an increase of intensity. She felt much pain in her back and shoulder but was not focusing on that.

"Listen you bitch!" a man's voice whispered angrily in her ear that she had recognized from the meeting; _the man that was arguing with Rizzoli_. "You have created enough havoc in this town. And you're probably working along with the kingdom to kill us all. You may fool everyone else, even Rizzoli who seems to be much taken with you, but you don't fool me. You're nothing but a royalist who lives in lavish homes and sends your goon to kill the innocent."

Maura finally spoke, "I am not your enemy. Constance is responsible not me or my father!" she rushed out trying to explain to the man.

"Oh please I know your lying." He spoke harshly as he grabbed her head and turned it toward his to look at her. He had a look full of anger and lust his eyes as he began to caress her face sending sickness down to the pit of her stomach. _What is he going to do to me?_ "It is quite unfortunate. You are _such_ a beautiful woman" he then continued to look back and forth at her face to her lips giving away his intentions. He then moved his face to her next neck and begun to suck along it. Maura began to struggle against the horrible man but he was very strong. She then raised her left fist and hit him in the side of the head knocking him down. He cried out in pain and the young Princess began to run as far away as possible and back into town to get help. Tears started to flood down her face that blinded her vision as she made her way through the terrain in quick haste. She stepped on a rock that made her lose her balance and tumbled to the ground. She tried to rise up and run again but the man caught up with her and pulled her down. She was face down in the dirt trying to struggle out of his grip but was hit in the back several times causing her to yelp out in pain. She was turned over as her arms and legs pinned down to the ground unable to move. The darker man had an evil glint in his eyes that made Maura shiver in fear. This man wanted one thing and he was determined to get. _Oh God he's going to rape me_. He again tried to kiss her but instead on her lips. Maura tried to keep her lips sealed as the man lips moved his on hers and his tongue tried to invade her mouth. The powerful scent of sweat and alcohol flooded her nose that made Maura want to vomit. When she thought it was too late, the weight of Crowe's body was lifted off her and was forcefully thrown down to the ground. Maura opened her eyes and saw the figure with searing brown orbs of Rizzoli that were both expressing feelings of concern and complete rage. When she looked into her hazel eyes and saw she was physically fine she turned around to put the monster in his place.

"Fuck you Rizzoli this is none of your business!" Crowe screeched as he jumped to his feet and into a fighting stance.

Rizzoli just looked at him with an evil smile and livid eyes piercing through the man that would instill fear into anyone. "Oh Darren, this is the last thing you will ever do." And she ran to him, grabbed him by the neck and shoved him hard against the nearby tree. Crowe was in complete shock by Rizzoli's anger and strength. Rizzoli lifted him up by her arms and squeezed her hand tight trying to extinguish the remained oxygen from his body. "You think you can do this to people?" she growled harshly. "You can just take advantage of poor innocent young women and take away their virtue? You sick son of a bitch. I will be killing pig of a man!" Throughout this entire speech Rizzoli's eyes became black as night from her anger where Crowe's face resembled a ghost for he knew he was about to lose his life.

Maura had been watching the entire thing and had not moved from her spot. She watched the rage fill in Rizzoli and understood what her intentions were. She slightly enjoyed the sight of that awful man in such a stage of shock and fear. She even half considered letting Rizzoli finish him off for what he was about to do. But unfortunately Maura's conscious wouldn't let her over look this and it would haunt her forever if she did not put a stop to this. Finally finding her strength, she rose from the ground and approached the violent scene. Maura wasn't sure how to gain Rizzoli's attention but she had to try.

"Rizzoli let him go." Maura's stern voice filled the air. Both the archer and Crowe looked at her. Rizzoli's face was full of anger and now a bit of confusion while Crowe was just trying to keep himself conscious.

"No. Princess there is no way I'm letting him out of here alive." She responded back and turned to look at Crowe and increased the pressure. "Not after what he tried to do to you."

Maura came closer until she was right next to the curly haired woman. "Please don't. I understand why you wish to but it's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it. _Please._" She spoke softly and then placed her hand on her shoulder. Rizzoli looked at Maura with an intense look and something seemed to change. She looked back at Crowe who was about to pass out, she sighed then released him and threw him to the ground as he gagged for air. Maura then too released a heavy breath, relieved that the rage filled woman listened to her.

"Are you hurt?" her deep voice asked suddenly as angry eyes changed to complete concerned. This filled Maura with feeling of warmth within her stomach that was easing her out of her shocked state.

She nodded her head, "Yea just a little shaken up is all" responding back. Rizzoli gave her a slight smile and moved her hand up and down her arm in comfort. The noises from Crowe could be heard and this caused Rizzoli's eyes to darken and she turned around. Maura grabbed her elbow in defiance against her going over to him and really killing him this time.

She looks back, "Princess I'm just going to tell him something. I won't kill him, I promise." She swore in complete sincerity. Maura accepted this, nodded her head, and released her arm. When she finally reached the ass of a man, she picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "Crowe you are very lucky I didn't kill you today. You are hereby exiled. If I ever see your face in this village and especially near _her_ again I will not hesitant to snap you neck. Are we clear?" She had spoken calmly and full of seriousness which made the man even more terrified. He had widened eyes and nodded in response afraid for his life. Rizzoli let go of his collar, "Oh and one for the road" she spoke quickly as she punched him square in the face, with a horrible crack of his nose and screams of pain. He stayed squirming on the ground as Rizzoli approached Maura and grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both walked in relative silence. Maura had felt physically and emotionally weakened by what had occurred. She had begun to slump again the taller girl who had begun to notice so she wrapped her arm around her. Maura didn't even look up as they entered the village again as eyes were peering into her. They continued to walk as they made their way to Melanie and Vince's. Both of them were sitting by the table. Smiles were there at first then they quickly changed with fallen faces.

The red head was the first to speak. "Oh my Maura what happened?"

Maura was trying to find the words to explain the situation but was left speechless. She had feelings of sadness and shame that she could not shake.

"She was attacked in the woods" Rizzoli spoke softly. "But I think the first thing to do is attend to her scraps and cuts that should be cleaned, if you would Melanie."

"Oh yes dear of course. Come along Maura." She spoke as she began to pull the young girl with her. Maura began to panic and grabbed onto the raven haired woman as if she was afraid she was about to vanish.

"Hey it's ok. I'll be right here talking to Korsak" she said softly rubbing her hand on her arms. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Maura accepted this response and was voluntarily led by Melanie to her bed. Her injuries were being cleaned but Maura only focused on Rizzoli and Korsak in heavy discussion. She could see both were infuriated by what had occurred today. Before the honey blonde knew it Melanie had finished attending to her wounds and went to talk to her husband. They talked for a few minutes and Vince had declared he had to tell the counsel and left. Melanie said she was going to make fire and went outside to get some wood. This left the curly hair woman and the honey blonde alone. Rizzoli made her way to Maura and the older woman crouched down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a low voice.

"I'm physically fine. Will probably have some bruising from the struggle but nothing too damaging." She began to spout off.

"Ok so how are you _really_ feeling? Honesty." Rizzoli asked and knew there was more than the honey blonde wished to admit.

Maura slightly smiled at this woman's persistence. "I have to admit I am a bit shaken up from the experience but I think I'll be ok" she spoke as she gazed into piercing chocolate orbs that reflected the feelings of remorse. Maura had to look away from the intense stare and focused at her hands. Then she noticed Rizzoli's left hand had dried blood and was bruising from her punch at Crowe. "Oh no your hand!" She then quickly got up and went to get supplies.

"Whaa? No honestly I'm fine it's not bad." She tried to stop the other woman from overreacting but it didn't work.

Maura finally made her way back with a cloth and a bottle of whiskey as she sat down next to the woman.

"Your highness, really this isn't necessary…." Rizzoli tried to convince Maura.

"It is very necessary. If you leave the wound unattended it could be very dangerous. It will continue to swell until it is a size of a grape fruit. Then it will become more prone to infection, changing color and eventually losing full mobility of it and then it will have to be amputated. So can I please attend to it?" Maura had spouted off yet again.

The reaction on Rizzoli's face was almost comical if they blonde were not completely serious. The archer picked up her jaw from the floor and nodded giving consent. Maura was about to begin but looked into her eyes. "Just so you know this will be extremely painful."

"Oh I know I had to do this before" she responded quickly then thought for a second. She grabbed the bottle and consumed some of its contents and gave it back. "I needed a little kick. This is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Maura rolled her eyes and shook her head as she poured the contents on her hand. Rizzoli let out a loud hiss and began to shake a little. Maura then quickly began to dab her wound and clean it out. She finally wrapped a cloth over her fingers and knuckles that were injured. When she was finished she smiled and looked at her hand. Then she noticed a small bump in the middle of her palm. She tilted her head curiously and looked at her other hand and saw an identical mark there as well. _Identical scars at the same area_. Rizzoli must have known what she was looking at and pulled her hands away with a defensive look on her face. Maura had an apologetic look but then tried to change the subject. "Alright good as new. You're going to need to change that cloth every day to avoid infection and try not to use it for a couple of days until it is completely healed."

The curly haired heroine nodded in agreement but looked down unable to meet the other girl's eyes. Before anything could be said Melanie and Vince returned back. They all talked about what Korsak had said and that Maura would have to speak her account on what happened. Maura agreed to this without any hesitation. They all ate a quick stew and Maura found herself tired by the events of the day and she quickly found sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Noooo! Nooo let me go! Help!"_

"_Shut up you!" WACK! "No one is going to find you out here! Your mine."_

_She frantically searched for her hero but she never came. He was on the verge of overtaking her and her saver was missing. _

"_NOOOO!"_

Maura sat up quick. She was trying to breathe as much oxygen in as possible as she was drenched in her own sweat. A pair of hands touched her arms and she tried to push them off her and fight back.

"Princess stop! It's me! You're fine it's just me!"

Maura finally opened her eyes to see that face that she had grown to trust and depend on. Her eyes were flashing concern that Maura would've found sweet if not in distress.

"It….he…" she tried to explain through her gasping.

"I know. It's a nightmare it's not real. He can't hurt you anymore." The soulful voiced tried to soothe the honey blonde.

"I know…it just felt so real." She said feeling like a fool.

Rizzoli surprisingly sat on the bed along with Maura and pulled her into her arms. "I know. It always does."

Maura continued to embrace the warmth the brave woman was giving. Maura had never felt more vulnerable yet safe at the same time. She just continued to soak it all in. "How did you know I needed help?"

"Well I've been sitting over there" she pointed to the stool as she looked down at her feet.

"You haven't left?" Maura responded blatantly.

Rizzoli looked up and had a dejected look on her face. She rubbed the back of her neck and stood up. "Well if you want me to I could go…."

"NO!" This reaction startled both occupants in the room. They looked at each other trying to figure out what to do. "No stay here. I feel much safer while you're around. Please…"

Rizzoli gave a slight smile and nodded her head. "Of course Princess." She responded as she rose and got a stool and sat down by her bed.

"You'll be here the whole time? Just in case he comes back?" Maura asked irrationally thinking herself silly.

"Of course. I will protect you." Rizzoli smiled brightly. "Now go to sleep Princess. I'll be here if you need me."

Maura smiled and lay back down on her bed and got comfortable. "Ok goodnight." She spoke as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Princess."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The volumes of the voices were escalating as the meeting between the counselor members had commenced. Maura had been sitting on a stool staring off into the world not really paying attention to anything going on around her. Maura had woken up the next morning and had a scheduled meeting that Vince and Melanie took her to. She truly tried to pay attention but so many things were floating through her mind. She already knew that they were discussing her and what happened in the woods with Crowe. She had a difficult time discussing what had happened but she eventually got through it. The counsel men seemed to be understanding and were apologetic to her about Crowe's actions. Though one of them Samuel Frost, seemed to assume that there was more to it than that. Thinking about this, she felt a piercing gaze and turned to the source. Rizzoli inevitably was staring at the young Princess and was evaluating her. Usually Maura didn't like people staring and was taught it was rude. But for some reason Maura did not mind when it was from the brown eyed heroine.

"Was it really necessary to exile the man?" General Frost quickly asked suspiciously.

This broke the concentration between brown and hazel. Rizzoli looked up at the counsel man in anger. "Well I thought it was necessary. He had no disregard for the Princess and attacked her. I think that's the very least he should've gotten." She responded in a low growl.

"Well Rizzoli we understand you already have issues with the man that may cloud your judgment" Frost responded again accusingly. "Who knows, it might have been a _misunderstanding_."

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Everyone in the room could feel the tension in the air. Rizzoli turned red as she approached the long table but was held back by Casey as he tried to calm her down.

"What are you saying Frost?! That Rizzoli is lying? The _Princess_ is lying? You know that is bullshit!" Korsak's voice boomed suddenly. This even made Maura frightened.

"Now wait a minute here Vince we are just trying to get all the facts of the story" Maccabee said calmly.

Rizzoli was able to get out of her friend's grip and approached the bench right in front of Frost. "Ok here are the facts" she said sharply, "I was wandering the edge of the village trying to find wild animals for food when a heard a scream. I followed the scream and what do I see? Crowe on the ground pinning down a young, defenseless girl as he started to take advantage of her! Well I pulled him off and I almost killed him if it wasn't for _her_" she shouted as she pointed at Maura. "Crowe would've been dead if she hadn't stopped me. So don't you dare say she was lying or what you say she _misunderstood_." She replied mockingly.

This left everyone in stun silence and not knowing what to do. Eyes were either on Rizzoli and Frost or at Maura. Maura was starting to freak out and felt herself hyperventilating. Rizzoli saw this happening and approached her quickly and grabbed her hand. "Hey let's get outta here." Maura nodded at this and they made their way outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air of the cold night helped calm Maura down. She was trying to inhale as much cool air as possible. The breeze felt wonderful on her face but her body was warmed as she held onto the warm body sitting in front of her. The hooves of the galloping horse were a rhythmic beat that coincided with the young girl's heartbeat. _I make a mess of everything she thought_ as they made their way into the unknown. But she wasn't scared. She had complete trust in the archer and believed she would protect her no matter what circumstances. She hadn't realized the horse had stopped.

"We're here Princess."

Maura looked around her and saw an abundant of trees everywhere. This slightly scared her from her experience earlier with Crowe but saw they were different types of trees and they were near a lake. Rizzoli had gotten off first like normal and also assisted Maura in sliding off the horse. She placed her hand on her lower back and guided her closer to the lake. The moon was hovering over the lake like a large torch lighting their way. The bright white light was illuminating the dark blue lake and the forest green trees that were scattered around them. Rizzoli finally put a blanket down and signaled for her to sit. Maura did as she was told and sat alongside Rizzoli looking at the world around them. It was quiet, but in a way where someone could enjoy the beauty of nature in its natural state. _It is so beautiful_.

"Nice isn't it?" The voice that was as dark as night asked. "No people, no troubles, no responsibilities. Just a place to find peace and calmness."

Maura nodded her head, "Yes it's rather beautiful out here."

"This is where I go when I am stressed, sad, or just seeking answers. It's my sanctuary. Place of solace." She revealed.

Maura was shocked by this omission. She would've thought that the woman would have considered herself _too tough_ to need a place of solace. It was refreshing to know that even this all so talented woman could have her weaknesses too. She looked at the other woman who was looking toward the lake. A small smile appeared on the younger girl's face.

"I think everyone needs their place" she spoke quickly as the curly hair woman looked at her. "A place to be isolated from the rest of the world. I had a library where I lived. I went there a lot when I was having a difficult time."

"Well I hope you found the peace you needed." Rizzoli said with much sincerity in her eyes.

Maura looked down trying to hide her smile. "I wanted to thank you for today. You saved my life….again." She said chuckling at the last part.

Rizzoli shook her head, "It was nothing, don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

They were both staring at each other but a noise from behind scared them. The horses' winy had jumped out of nowhere as the black horse lay down beside them. Rizzoli began to bark in laughter as Maura was holding her chest trying to control her breathing.

"Geese Colt don't give the woman a heart attack there!" She jokingly said to the horse which he huffed in response. "Oh right Princess this is Colt, Colt this is the Princess." She introduced the two.

Maura looked at the horse and petted his nose. "Colt? That's his name? You know that colt is…" she began to speak.

"The name of a baby boy horse? Yea I know" She said with a smile. "When Colt's mother was giving birth, one of the farmer's wives kept saying that a colt was coming. Since I was 4 I didn't really understand what they meant. I thought that was his actually name so that's what I called him and it just stuck." She said happily as she rubbed his long neck. "He's been in my life as long as I can remember. He's one of the best creatures I had ever met. He's the most loyal animal, and mostly I consider him my friend."

Maura looked at this woman and thought the moment was beautiful as the stallion and woman continued to interact. "He must find your name interesting as well."

The older woman looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well Rizzoli? That sounds more like a surname to me? Actually Rizzo means curly which is accurate for you. And I am to assume you have Italian heritage."

Rizzoli looked at her and laughed loudly and held onto her side. "You really know everything don't you?" she asked Maura causing her to smile and lightly blush.

"Well you are right from all those. I am originally from Italy, Sicily actually. I obviously have curly hair and Rizzoli is my last name."

"So what's your first name? Why did you give me your last name when we first met?"

"Well my first name would've have given away that I was a woman. I didn't need to reveal that in the forest. I am known in town and at your castle. I didn't want my identity getting into the wrong hands." She explained. "I'm a bit of a trouble maker."

They both laughed at this. "A trouble maker who saved my life. But as Princess I thinking of using my higher status to make you reveal your name."

Rizzoli looked at her in shock but with a slight grin. "Wow using your higher status against me? Now I am offended!" she said jokingly leaving both laughing in hysterics. "Well you did convince me to not kill that bastard…"

"Language!" The honey blonde scolded the older woman. Rizzoli looked at her in flabbergasted look and rolled her eyes in response.

"Anyway…no one's been able to do that. I hear I'm a bit stubborn apparently."

"Yes I could see that." The honey blonde said and squealed when Rizzoli splashed her with some water.

"So I think you might deserve to know my first name."

Maura looked at her intently as she waited for the answer. Rizzoli laughed lightly at her actions. "Ok it's not very unique. It's Jane."

_Jane. It fit her just right_ the younger woman thought. "Jane….. it's nice. Seems to fit you."

"Yea I guess." Jane looked around the area. "It's getting late. I should be getting us back now." She responded as she rose up and offered a hand to Maura. Maura took it and stood up as well without letting go.

"Well nice to meet you Jane Rizzoli, I'm Maura Doyle. Just call me Maura if you like." She said with a smile.

"I don't know, think I prefer Princess." Jane said with a nice smile revealing her dimples. Maura shook her head and turned around happy the dark sky could hide away her heavy blush. They both made their way to Colt and rode back into the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well well well another chapter. Usually I take a little break but I couldn't help myself. This story is becoming my new obsession that I love to think of new ideas and write about. So a good amount happened in this chapter. So Crowe = jackass right? I did hate writing that part but I enjoyed Jane kicking his ass. So her name is finally revealed to Maura as they continue growing their bond awwww! Anyway thanks for your interest in my story and I hope it continues. Alright leave reviews if you would, I love reading your thoughts and opinions. Alright thanks and have a pleasant Monday!

~C.L. 3


	17. Training Day

Maura was looking at her reflection in a mirror viewing the physical differences that had occurred since her time here in the village. Her hair had increased in length to the middle of her back as it started to naturally wave. Her face had aged as she had a more matured face that had new experiences under her belt. It had been about a month and a half and she has been adjusting gradually. She had liked the occupants within the village and found them very sweet and hospitable. It was a huge relief to Maura that there weren't more men like Darren Crowe. Maura had struggled with that for a little while but found herself getting over the trauma and she found herself wanting to do something productive about it. The council had agreed that the young Princess was to be accompanied at all times in order to avoid another situation like that. Maura tended to stay home more often than not, not wishing to be followed all over the place; _especially since she had been gone_. Though Maura was thankful for their generous offer of protection she still felt a bit inclined to take it. It made her feel pathetic that she would have to be escorted by body guards wherever she went. _This is like how father acted when mom first died_. Then the majority of the time Cavanagh watched her and that is how they became close when she was younger.

When he heard the news about Crowe he wanted to kill him, himself. She felt truly loved by this man as he had treated her like a daughter he never had. Even though she loved getting to know Sean she felt incompetent to take care of herself. The young woman did not want to fear the outside world and those who could pose a threat to her. If she could barely handle one man then how was she to fight against Constance and her army? Maura did not wish to just sit back and let these innocent people go to war and die. She wanted to be a part of the battle against Constance but tried to figure out what she could do. It had come to her two weeks ago. She went to Jane to seek help for her new idea she had in mind. She was the only person she truly trusted to help her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback:_

_Two weeks ago_

_Walking the terrain that had been vaguely familiar she knew she was to find the person she wished to seek. Vince had told her where she could find her and offered to escort her but she politely refused. The older man did not seem to like the idea of her wandering the village alone, particularly after the incident with Crowe but he finally caved in. But not before providing her with a dagger to use against anything that posed a threat to her. 'Don't hesitant to use it if you must' he spoke in a serious voice. Thinking about that conversation made her smile yet again from one of the many examples of the care within this village as she continued on her way. She knew she found her when she heard loud breathing along with the clanging of metal on metal. When she passed an abundant of trees she found an open clearing that had two individuals battling it out while another person was sitting on a log watching them. Maura could easily recognize all three in an instance. The figure on the log was that young man from the first meeting; __**Frost I think?**__ The other two who were fighting using swords was a dark grey haired man with a matching beard and crystal blue eyes; Casey Jones. He wearing ebony trousers and a white tunic that was opened at the chest which revealed some of his chest hair. The other was the ever stunning Jane Rizzoli with her hair that was tied back into a braid that was currently waving in midair as she ducked from the swinging of Casey's blade. She was wearing the same clothing the day Maura had first met her in the forest. This made Maura smile as she remember that she met someone very important to her that day. She continued to watch the two of them go at it trying to outmaneuver and outsmart the other. They both were equally trained; Casey being bulkier and could easily swing the sword in rapid, strong blows while Jane was more slender musculature which gave her quick speed and great reflexes. It was incredible to look at the two of them who were both obviously talented. Casey had a tall frame, with broad shoulder, and muscular arms and legs making a fine specimen for any female. But Maura couldn't help to stare at Jane. A woman who had speed, strength, and agility that put her in the same rank as any man. Jane had a slimmer frame but had a tall height. It did not make her gangly like it mostly would but even more intimating for any opponent. But it wasn't just the physical traits the older woman possessed that Maura was interested in. But the mental capacity that she must have endured to reach to where she was now. Jane had to fight her way to be respected by men in a profession that was majorly if not fully male orientated. __**She probably did not get praised for her actions as she was growing up.**__ Women were grown up with a sense of duty that they had a certain job in life and could not change from that; being brought up proper, finding an available suitor to marriage and having children. That was the life that was expected from Maura that she did not wish to follow. Plus it could be easily assumed Jane was the same way. __**No woman could have just been born with this amount of talent. **__Like any man, Jane had to work to obtain this ability she does with fighting and combat. __**She definitely knows how her way around weapons, and how to use her body properly in combat.**_

"_Hello?! You there your highness?" the dark man spoke loudly. Maura quickly looked at Frost who had apparently moved from his spot and stood next to her._

"_Oh Mr. Frost you startled me!" Maura said trying to get her breathing back._

_The other man laughed lightly. "Oh I'm sorry highness I did not mean to. I just saw you standing at the entrance of the clearing and thought to approach you." He said with a smile. "By the way don't call me Mr. Frost it sounds like my father, just call me Frost or Barry, whatever you prefer."_

"_Oh well Barry only if you call me Maura." She said with a smile toward the young man. "I did not mean to interrupt but I wished to speak with Jane but I can see she is busy."_

"_Well don't worry they have been at it for a while so they will end soon most likely. You can wait if you wish." _

_Maura considered this for a moment. "I would but I don't wish to intrude…."_

"_Oh if it was anyone else but you she would be mad. But I think she has a soft spot for ya." He said. "Probably a woman thing haha."_

_Maura smiled at this. "Yes I take it there are not many women her age are around."_

"_No not really. But those who are tend to be too girly to hang around. I don't know if you noticed but Rizzoli isn't the typical woman."_

_Maura laughed at this. "No she's not. She is very unique. I find it refreshing."_

_Frost nodded his head in agreement. They continued to stare at the two fighting figures in the distance. _

"_It's extraordinary how proficient she is with a sword. I thought her bow wielding skills were incredible." Maura said suddenly._

"_What Rizzoli? Yea she is really good for a woman." He said then quickly had fear on his face. "I.. don't mean to be offensive or that a woman can't….." he begun to spout off nervously._

"_It is just not common for women to acquire such skill? It's fine, it's usually true. Jane seems to be the exception to that."_

"_Jane is the exception to many things. She is definitely one of the most unique people I have ever met. She is so different from others." Frost spoke with such adoration for the woman. It was easy to see he highly respected her._

_Maura turned to look at the fighters and as Jane turned to avoid a hit as she caught onto Maura's gaze. _

"_Maura?" she said in a confused voice. She stood there staring at Maura and didn't see Casey's kick to her causing her to fall to the ground. _

_Casey stood there with heavy breath as he brought his sword above her chest. "Well Rizzoli, gonna give up finally?" he said cockily._

_Jane inhaled some needed air before answering him. "Hmm well I would but my body has a few tricks left." As she said this as she kicked his shin, causing him to lean back in pain and then knocked over his feet so he landed on the ground on his back. She quickly rose and grabbed her dagger and pushed it against the man's neck. "Well I don't know Jones I think the odds have switched to my favor. You finished yet?" She said with a smug smirk on her face. _

_Casey rolled his eyes and nodded in response and put his hand up. Jane took it as she helped the man up. "Damn Rizzoli you're getting pretty damn good."_

"_Pretty good? I swept the floor with you today and last time." Rizzoli said loudly._

"_The day before was the ambush of soldiers I had to fight. I wasn't to my full strength." He said with a smile on his face._

"_Yea yea that's just excuses to me Jones." She jokingly remarked as she lightly shoved him as they made their way to the two viewers. _

"_Well well I didn't know we had an audience. I don't think we have been properly introduced highness. Casey Jones." The other man bowed and took her hand and placed a kiss upon it for proper greeting. _

"_Maura Doyle" she retorted quickly as she quickly took her hand back. _

_Jane walked up to her with a slight smile. "Hey. What are you doing here? Alone I mean?" The Italian quickly corrected herself not wishing to sound accusatory. _

"_Actually I was looking for you. Vince told me where I could find you."_

_Jane nodded her head. "Okay let's go this way. Frost, take a look at Casey's arms I nicked it a bit when we were fighting. I'll be back soon." And with this Jane grabbed Maura by the elbow gently as she led them more into the clearing. Jane stopped at a tree stump and took a seat upon it and motioned for Maura to do the same. "What can I do for you Princess?"_

_Maura smiled at this as she only like Jane calling her Princess. "I have a favor to ask."_

"_No, you cannot put me in a dress." She said jokingly but the honey blonde failed to understand it._

"_A dress. No that wasn't what I was…." Maura had begun with a confused face._

"_Princess I'm just kidding. I'm only joking with you." Jane said with a slight smirk._

_Maura slightly blushed. "Oh. You do that a lot don't you?"_

"_Yea but you'll be around me so much you'll get use to it."_

_Maura smiled at this. __**She wants me around. Like a friend would**__. "Well actually I had a question."_

"_Ok. What is it?" she tried to coax her._

"_What did you mean when you called me defenseless in the meeting after the incident with Crowe?"_

_Jane's face changed from happy to a completely bewildered expression on her face. She took a few minutes to formulate an answer. "Well, I was trying to convince the council that Crowe needed to be exiled for what he did to you. I meant no disrespect by calling you weak but you would have not been able to fight him off if I hadn't been there." She replied softly with concern in her eyes._

_Maura nodded. "Yes I understand Jane. I actually was hoping that may be you would teach me how to defend myself so in a similar situation was to occur I would have a better chance at fighting him off." She explained to her._

"_Uhh… I don't know Maura" she tried to find the words. "I wouldn't know how to start. I was taught by other men so I adapted to their way of training early on. I wouldn't know how to approaching teaching a woman."_

"_Well teach me the way you were taught." She replied simply._

"_Highness, it was very strenuous and hard. It might be too difficult for you to handle." She said. "Not that you couldn't but, I just don't want to hurt you."_

"_Jane I am very thankful for your concern but you're right. If you had not been there that day I wouldn't have been able to fight him off." She said boldly. "I understand it will be difficult but I very determined. I may not look it but I am a quick study. I will listen to everything you say and not complain." She started to approach the curly haired woman. "Jane please, you're the only one I trust. I just don't want to always have to depend on some to come in and save me. I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore." She said looking down in shame._

_Jane looked at the younger woman and saw the determination and passion this woman had in learning from her. Learning to defend herself wouldn't be bad; Jane could worry a little less about the young Princess. "Alright I'll do it" she said suddenly. Maura looked up with a huge grin plastered on her face. "But you will have to listen to everything I say. And no wimping out ya hear?" Jane said with a teasing smile on her face so Maura knew she was joking. _

_Maura smiled back and nodded her head. "Yes of course. Also Vince wants you to come by the house to give some things." Jane nodded and Maura turned around to leave._

"_Maura!" she shouted getting the woman's attention as she turned around. "Don't ever think you're a burden. You're my friend so don't feel guilty, because you can always depend on me to come in and save you." Jane said this with a slight smile on her face as her eyes were sincere. Maura nodded at her and turned to leave. Maura could feel the happy tears at the brim of her eyes. __**I finally have a real friend.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was two weeks ago. When Jane had stopped by that night she informed all of them that she would be leaving with Casey and Barry to get more medical supplies, tools, and other commodities needed from town for the village. She said it may take a while since they needed to stay hidden from the castle guards. They estimated it would take about a week and a half to two weeks to get back. Jane had told Maura to meet her at the same place she asked her for her help the next day after her return. They both agreed to start with the basics and work their way up.

Maura had waited patiently for their return but found herself counting the days. Then last night she heard from Vince that she had returned and was going to rest for the remainder of the night. Another mystery about Jane, _where did she live_ Maura had started to wonder while getting ready. _That was not as important though_. Maura was just glad she was back as she had missed her friend very much. It had been such a long time since the honey blonde truly trusted someone. It made her feel less of an outsider to the rest of the world and just Maura. Maura tried to hurry to get ready to meet the Italian woman in the clearing. She checked for the last time at her ruby red dress that was chosen for this day in particular. Now she was fully ready as she made her way out of the room and out the door to meet with Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had been walking through the terrain of the forest. She had made it a habit in taking the blade that Vince had given her before, for security; and soon she would know how to properly learn how to use it from one Jane Rizzoli. Thinking about the pending reunion between the two, Maura picked up her speed making it to the clearing in record time. When she reached the clearing a familiar figure was perched up on the log hands holding up her face. Jane looked as stunning as always, wearing a long white tunic that reached down to her shins, with dark brown pants, and black boots. Maura continued to walk further and Jane noticed her and rose up from the log with a smile appearing on her face. Maura surprise herself and Jane when she ran the rest of the way to her friend and threw her arms around her. It felt right being in Jane's arms, hearing her heart beating, smelling her scent. It was quiet for quite some time as they stayed in the embraced. Maura finally realizing what she was doing and quickly let go as felt embarrassed for her actions.

"Sorry Jane it's just that….." She began to stutter which was uncommon for the young woman. She felt pressure under her chin that was pushing her face up where she met dark brown eyes.

"It's ok Maura. I missed you too." She said softly as her smile turned into a full on grin. Maura felt fluttering within her stomach and almost blushed but then she noticed something about the older woman. There were dark circles under her eyes that revealed the woman's exhaustion. _She is probably extreme tired from her trip. She should be getting some sleep instead of being out here with me. _

"Jane you must be exhausted from your trip. We could have met at another day….." Maura tried to tell her friend.

"What? No Maur I'm fine don't worry. Beside gives me an excuse to spend time with my friend." Maura smiled at this and tried to hide her blush. _What's the matter with me? _

Jane finally spoke, "So do you want to get started?" she asked quickly.

"Yes I do. What are we doing first?"

Jane grabbed some items that were next to the log. Two medium length rods made of wood along with other supplies. "Alright well I thought we should start with the basics. How is your balance?"

"Umm…. I'm not sure…but why would…?" Maura began to question the other woman.

"Well that helps with fighting and holding weapons as well. Makes it easier when we actually get to weapons." She states and Maura nods her head.

"So what are you planning to teach me today?" the honey blonde asked curiously.

"Well first I'm going to have you practice you're balance. Then Frost is coming here at a certain time and is going to help with self-defense moves using your body only. Where to hit someone, how hard things like that. Then another day you're gonna move onto these babies." She said as she picked up the wooden sticks. "To help adjust to holding a sword when you do the real thing but that won't be for a while."

Maura nodded and liked that Jane had set up a plan. It made her feel more confident that it was possible for her to reach where she wanted but she knew it would be a long time until then but she had hope. "Ok then. Tell me what to do first."

So Jane had Maura walk across the log a few times to get a feel. Maura almost tipped over a couple of times but Jane was there to push her back up. When she seemed to master that she had her go in crouching positions trying to go up and down without any problem. Maura did not seem to have an issue with that for she seemed to be very flexible and easily movable joints. They continued this and Jane would give her pointers while they waited for Frost. When he finally made it they were ready for the next step. Apparently the trio that consisted of Jane, Frost, and Casey were all trained well in fighting but they mastered in one specific area more than the other. Jane was easily very skilled in archery and knife throwing, Casey in large swords, and Frost was very skilled in hand to hand combat. Frost was very muscular and had great ability in body positioning. He could easily do flips, high kicks, and throw power punches in lightning speed. The honey blonde remember this in one of her books, she believed this type of fighting was from Asian cultures. _I believe martial arts is the name of it._ Barry had shown her some of his moves and Maura was very impressed and excited to learn from this young man. Both fighters explained certain moves and areas to hit a possible attacker. Luckily Maura was already aware of certain parts of the anatomy that was sensitive so they just had her practice. Frost did most of the teaching but Jane was nearby just in case she needed to intervene. She practiced punching Frost in the gut, face, and lower region along blocking attacks as well. It had been a couple hours of practicing that Jane decided to call a break.

"Alright that's enough Frost" she said to her friend and he removed himself from the position he was in. She moved closer to the other girl. "So how are you feeling?"

Maura took a breath that she felt she had been missing. "Well I definitely feel my body is exerted and most likely will become sore and develop bruises but the more I practice my body will become accustomed to it and it will be less of a strain." Maura began to spout out her many thoughts and facts.

Jane looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, "Well that's one way to put it. Well at least you have a positive outlook on things. I am kind of surprised you don't wanna give up already."

"Why would I do that?" Maura questioned.

"Well…. I guess I just thought once you realized the work it takes it would be too much" she said with a slight blush. "I guess I should stop underestimating you for being a Princess."

"Why would me being a Princess have to do with that?"

Jane looked down at her feet. "Because not many women are into working up a sweat. Let alone a Princess. I guess it just makes you that much more special." She said quietly but could be easily heard by the other girl.

Maura smiled at this. "So are you, Jane."

Before Jane could respond Frost told both women that he had to leave. They said their goodbyes as he left. Jane turned and looked at Maura, "So do you have anywhere else to be?"

"No not that I know of. Just be back before sundown."

Jane smiled at this and grabbed her hand. "Good I want you to try something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of hooves hitting the ground could be heard for miles away. This was not an uncommon scene but one thing that was different was that a honey blonde was pulling the reins with a confused look on her face. The dark haired woman behind her had one arm wrapped around her waist as the other she tried to help the flabbergasted girl. Jane thought that Maura would like to be in control of a horse but she was wrong. The younger girl seemed terrified and was panicking.

"Jane! Where are we going?! Help me stop!" the younger woman screamed.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at this comical situation which infuriated the other girl. "JANE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" she screeched just as they almost ran into a tree. Jane then grabbed the reins and took control, pulling the wild beast into a halting stop.

"Jesus Maura calm down. Colt's not going to hurt you." She said softly trying to calm down the frightened girl.

"Well he was going so fast and you said it would be slow! You lied to me Jane!" she said accusingly.

Jane tried to hold back her laugh. "Well Maur it seems we have two different ideas of what is fast. We go any slower I think Korsak could outrun us." She said jokingly as she released her laugh. She couldn't help it. It was just too funny. Though Maura didn't see it that way.

"Oh now you're mocking me?! You are so rude and just mean! I want off this horse and away from you Jane Rizzoli!" she yelled as she successfully slid off the horse and onto the ground.

Jane shook her head and rolled her eyes as the other girl stalked off away from her. "Maura! Come on! Maura!" she yelled but with no response. Jane slide off Colt and they both followed Maura.

She finally found the Princess under the full moon sitting by the lake that Jane had shown her. Jane left Colt by a tree while she made her way to Maura. She sat down next to the enraged woman. Jane picked up some grass and played with it as she waited for the silence to end. When it didn't she signed loudly. "What now you're not talking to me?" She questions quickly but like she thought there was no response. "Come on Maur it was….."

"I don't think it is appropriate for you to call me that Ms. Rizzoli." She spat angrily.

Jane opened her mouth in shock. It was like in the forest after she saved her. The other woman had been angry at her then too. "Oh so it's like that now? Should I address you as Princess, your highness, or _my liege_." She said in a joking tone that had Maura trying to fight off a smile.

"Hey there's something on your dress there?" Jane said pointing at her rib. Maura panicked as she looked quickly. Maura never had a speck of dust on a dress and it was rare even when she began to live in the village. She looked thoroughly but not seeing anything.

"Where?" But before she realized what was happening she was on her back as a sensation of uncomfortable twingling feelings rose in her body. Jane was frantically moving her fingers on her stomach and on her sides making Maura full on laugh. "OH NO STOP….PLEASE I CAN'T BREATHE…..I… JANE RIZZOLI STOP!" Both women were laughing loudly as this tickle attack went on. A few seconds later Jane gave pity on Maura and stopped her attack.

"There. Shows you what happens when you refuse to talk to me!" Jane replied with a huge grin on her face. Maura rolled her eyes and slightly pushed the other girl, a smile making an appearance on her lips as well.

Jane sat looking at her hands for a while as Maura just stared at her. She was disrupted when the deep voice spoke. "So there is a reason I brought you out here…." She spoke seriously sobering Maura up from her previous giddiness. "Something the council does not want me to say…but….I think you should know." She looked at Maura and saw she had her full attention. She rose up and went to Colt reaching into a small pouch attached to him. She made it back and offered the honey blonde a piece of parchment which she took. She looked and gasped at what it said:

_Dear subjects of Ireland,_

_In recent events a terrible act has tried to be committed by someone we think dearly of. The Princess of Ireland, Maura Doyle has attempted to kill both her own father and stepmother in order to gain access to the throne. She is considered very dangerous and will not show mercy. Be in caution and if she is found a reward will be handsomely paid for her capture alive. It is the duty of Ireland's citizen's work together to finding this murderer and eliminate her as a threat to our kingdom. Thank you for your cooperation and support._

_Ever Loyal,_

_Constance Doyle_

_Long Live the Queen_

This was the message at the bottom as a large picture of Maura was plastered on the paper. Maura was in shock of what her stepmother was up to and what that meant for her. _Now everyone will be looking for me. I'm not safe. No one in the village is safe. _Finally she felt a hand on her arm as she looked to see concerned orbs.

"Hey I know you're afraid but it's ok. You're safe here she can't get you."

"Why not? She has everyone at her disposal. Her men and now this? Now everyone in the kingdom will be looking for me believing that I'm a murderer! I…. I can't…" She began to shout as the ability to breathe become more difficult.

Jane quickly acted and pulled the honey blonde into an embrace. Jane had her chin on top of Maura's head and could feel her breathing heavily on her neck. "Hey hey, it's ok. No one is going to find you. I won't let them. I won't let them take you away from here, from me. Shhh it's ok." She whispered in her ear gently as one hand had begun to rub smooth circles on her back. "I swear I will not let anything happen to you."

Maura's breathing went down as she was held and caressed by the other girl. Her words were starting to sink in as she had started to calm down. Maura put her face closer to Jane's neck and inhaled her scent that was calming her as tears ran down her face. To Maura this felt right to be in Jane's arms, even almost familiar. Maura just continued to cling onto the older woman grateful for her presence and that she cared so much. The two young women continued to hold each other for the rest of the night trying to find comfort in one another, afraid for the future events that would eventually occur.

TBC…

~C.L. 3


	18. Yellow

The chirping of birds filled the air as the smell of hearty food was being cooked. The honey blonde opened her eyes and had to adjust to the light outside showing that it was mid- morning. Maura looked around the room she was in and tried to remember how she had gotten there. It was a stone house like Korsak's but it was different from what she was used to seeing. _This is someone else's house_ the young princess confirmed as she continued to look around. She was lying in larger bed from her own at Vince's house and it was made of feathers rather than straw. There was wooden framing around the mattress to hold it up. The stone room was bare, with an exception of a clerestory that was letting in the sunlight. Once Maura got her bearings she decided to get up and investigate her location. She made her way out of the one way room and followed where the smell of food and sounds of movement was being held. This led her to the front room and to the sight of one Jane Rizzoli kneed in front of the fire place most likely making food. Maura stared at the woman before her as she was muttering her inappropriate cuss words that infuriated her to no end. The honey blonde usually finds herself berating the other woman but could not find the strength to stop her as she continued to stare. _Her hair has gotten longer _the honey blonde told herself, _and it is quite gorgeous_. Statements like these that seemed to find their way into Maura's head but they did not shock her anymore. At first it confused Maura but when she really thought about, she thought it was just friendly. _There is nothing wrong with noticing another woman's beauty, that's the way they were intended_. This was the constant justification for thinking these thoughts and for her actions like staring her at friend for instance. Maura was confused as she adjusted to their friendship as this was the first real one she had ever had. The closest maybe Garret, _but just had an ulterior motive for me to fall for him_ she corrected herself. What she had with Jane was real. The older woman wanted nothing more than the pleasure in her company. Jane would listen to her talk and truly try to engage_, even when she doesn't understand what I mean she tries to listen anyway_. This made Maura smile and feel the fluttering feelings that occurred whenever she was around or thought of Jane. She continued to stare at the other woman lost in thought. _There were beautiful women in France that were openly appreciated by other women. What could be so bad?_

"Hello sleepy what's got you all smiling?" the familiar deep voice asks bringing Maura out of her stupor. Maura opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water trying to find a response. The brunette got worried for her friend as she approached her and put a hand on her arm. "Maur its okay you have to answer. Don't have a heart attack." She said in a calm voice.

Maura shook her head as she found herself finally grounded. "Well a heart attack would require….."

Before she could start her lips were stopped in mid speech when a calloused thumb was placed on her lips. "Ya I know Maura it isn't possible to get a heart attack because of that. It's just too early in the morning for all your knowledge to attack me." She said with a hardy laugh that left both girls smiling. Jane continued to rub her thumb over Maura's smooth lips as if in a trance. Usually Maura would find this unsanitary but with Jane she didn't feel that way. Maura was unsure to what to do so she continued to stare at the other woman not wanting her to stop. The brunette finally realized what she was doing and stopped and immediately looked down embarrassed. "Sorry" she muttered quickly averting her eyes.

_Oh I don't mind_ the blonde almost said but was about to keep it only in her thoughts. She tried a different approach, "Its fine Jane" she spoke quickly. "So what are we eating?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The food was delicious_ the honey blonde thought as she continually ate. Jane was a very good cook and that surprised Maura as she was learning new things about her friend. Apparently she built this house from scratch and worked on it for months along with Frost, Casey, and Korsak's help. As they ate Maura started to remember how she had got there. It was Jane's home that she was taken to. Maura and Jane had been riding horses yet again. Though this time it was better for Maura since she had gotten used to controlling a horse unlike that first night where Jane told her about what she had found out in town and it got late and they stayed at Jane's. Yes she had been afraid of Constance's declaration and yet she felt safe being with Jane. Others like Vince, Melanie, and Frost she began to get close to. She enjoyed Frost's company and even created a friendship. He was a sweet, young man who did not get along with his father which was deemed a very complicated relationship. Maura understood that, her family wasn't exactly normal. _Well it once was when Mom was still here. Before that bitch took away everything. _Maura had never hated anyone before, but this atrocious woman ruined her life along with her family. This helped motive Maura to continue her training , even when she wanted to give up. Jane was right; it was more difficult than she thought. Though the girl was approving according to both Jane and Frost as they were very good teachers. Maura continued though having one key objective in mind, _to kill the woman who ruined everything_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Come on Maura get him!"_

_Maura was going a few rounds with Frost while Jane observed the whole thing. Maura had learned and memorized all the techniques they taught her and now they were trying to have her reinforce them through practice. These full on practices have been going on for about a week and surprisingly Maura was able to hold her own. Though she hasn't been able to defeat Frost yet. The honey blonde was breathing heavily as she wiped sweat off the back at her hand. They had been at this for almost two hours and the fatigue was really starting to get to her. Maura didn't want to give in; she had gotten so close at times but was unable to execute her moves. She was just waiting for the opportune moment. Both fighters had their arms up as they tried to circle around each other. Maura had received some bumps and bruises along the way but was able to avoid getting seriously hurt. Frost had been very kind to help her out, though at first he was reluctant to fight a girl but Jane convinced him otherwise. __**She was probably threatened him if he didn't. **__Maura was very lucky to have Jane by her side, encouraging her to continue on. Frost was circling her and in a quick move was behind her._

"_Maur get out of there he has you if you have your back turned." The older woman shouted._

_Frost wrapped his arms around her neck. Not in a dangerous way but just to keep a hold on her. __**Oh no not this again**__ she honey blonde thought. She would always get so close to beating him but when he would get her from behind she was unable to stop him. She found herself hesitating quite frequently as she was now._

"_Princess you can't let him get you in that position. You're useless against him now. Don't hesitant. Get in there and fight back!"_

"_Dammit Rizzoli I'm trying!" the younger woman yelled both placing shocked looks on the other's faces. Jane had her mouth wide open as a huge smile crept on her face._

_**God Jane doesn't think I can do anything. Just because of who I am doesn't make me physically inferior. I am not weak! **__Anger had been boiling inside the other woman profusely. She was mad and she now begun to react. As a reflex, Maura lowered her elbow and pulled it backward hitting Frost's gut loosening his grip then she head butted him in his noise as he yelled out in pain. Frost let go completely as she held one hand to his nose, hunched over, and looked at the other woman in shock__**. Oh my I did it!...**__**Oh my goodness I hurt him!**__ But before she could do anything she looked at Jane who had an insane wide smile that was spread across her cheeks as she was jumping up for joy. She looked like a child getting his favorite toy on Christmas._

"_Oh my God! Way to go Maura!" the raven haired woman yelled as she made her way to Maura and pulled her into an embrace. _

_Maura was slightly flushed from Jane's reaction but then logic soon took over. "Oh Barry you're bleeding are you alright? I am so sorry….."_

"_Oh no Maura it's not a problem really." He responded with a genuine smile on his face._

"_HA he's only saying that because he got his butt beat by the Princess!" Jane said with a bark of a laugh escaping her lips._

"_Jane don't be mean! I didn't mean to hurt him on purpose…."_

"_We know highness don't feel bad" Frost spoke softly. "This is what we have been training you for. I figured you eventually become more of a challenge for me."_

"_Yea relax Maura, Frost will be fine. The important thing is what you did today. Good job." Rizzoli said with a smile on her face._

_Maura blushed at this still not use to complements. She went to his nose to inspect it. "I believe I just popped it out. I could pop it back in for you?" The honey blonde suggested._

_Frost didn't look too comfortable about it but before he knew it, it was too late. "Ow!"_

_Maura removed her hands from his face with a sad puppy look on her face. As Frost was holding onto his nose Maura turned to look at Jane who had a big smile on her face. __**Her dimples are showing.**_

"_Good job Maur!" Jane said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's call it a day and take Frost home to rest." They all seemed to agree and begin to make their way back to the village._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maura! I don't understand what is so important!"

"Oh Jane shhhh….it won't take long." The irritated blonde said.

"Did you just shhh me? The older woman looked at her friend with eye brows raised. "I hate it when people do that. The last person to do that lost an eye."

"Well I doubt you'll do that since I continually catch you staring in them." The young woman retorted back not looking at the woman with a smile on her face. When she finally looked up she saw the usual calm woman all flustered.

"Whatever Princess just hurry up!"

"Jane Rizzoli you have to be the most inpatient person I have ever met!" She said loudly that gave the other woman a huge grin. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"I told you. It's a surprise so you're gonna have to find out. But come on let's go."

"Give me five minutes!" she said hurrying into another room.

"Three!" the older woman shouted as she found a seat on a stool quickly losing patience she stood up and went to where Maura was. "Alright how's it going? If you need me to get any….AHHHH!" the last part she screamed out as she jump backward and fell on the hard floor.

The noise alerted Maura that commotion occurring as she hurried out of the room. "JANE?! What's happened?" The honey blonde found her on the floor and approached her, kneeling down to her fallen friend.

Jane looked slight distorted from her fall but soon snapped back to reality as the figure of her sudden reaction once again appeared in her sights. "AH! What the HELL is that?! Oh my God it's moving!" the woman screeched and pointed at the approaching figure.

Maura turned to look at her cause of distress and had to hold back a laugh when she spotted the small, well now close to medium sized reptile making his way toward them. "Oh Jane, it's just Bass! Oh Bass honey you rightfully scared Jane out of her wits!" Maura laughed happily at the change in Jane's demeanor.

Jane looked at her in complete horror as she was unafraid of the creature. "Bass? What the hell that thing is alive let alone has a name?!"

"Language Jane!" she scoffed at the other woman. "Besides Bass is my pet. He will not harm you don't worry." She said with a wide grin spreading on her face.

Jane was slightly embarrassed by her reaction to this now seemingly small creature and tried to shake it off. "Oh well he came out of nowhere and started me is all. Besides I can easily sit on him and squish him if I must" she said smirking.

The honey blonde looked up with an appalled look. "Jane Rizzoli you will do no such thing! Not if you value your life."

This last comment shocked the older woman. "What are you going to use your new found combat skills and take me down?" she responded with a slight smirk.

"You better believe it Rizzoli" the younger girl responded back staring at her with her intense haze eyes.

This occurred for a couple minutes and Jane found herself having to look away from such intense, beautiful eyes. "Ok fine turtle is safe."

"Tortoise. Actually African spurted tortoise." Maura corrected the other woman.

Rizzoli rolled her eyes in response. "Alright fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I have everything" she said quietly but then an idea struck her. "Oh Jane can I bring Bass with us?"

"What the creepy little turtle? No way he's staying here."

"Oh Jane please? He hasn't been able to be outdoors in a while and I think it is good for his social c…."

"No Maura the animal stays here and that's final!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going Jane?"

"Relax were almost there. Just a little further."

Both girls had ridden on Colt until they reached a hilly area and started to make their way up it. They were making their way up to a peak as Jane assisted in Maura walked the slope. The honey blonde was beyond curious about their location but reframed from asking. She had asked multiple times at the house and the majority on the way there but Jane had not budged. This was slightly annoying to the young Princess but she let it go. She would find out eventually. Finally they made their way up to the top of the peak and went near the edge. This area they could see a huge amount of land underneath of the grassy terrain. Jane began to set up a quilt on the ground and prepare things.

"Hey I know it's nice down there but we're actually going to be looking up."

This caused Maura to look up and finally she saw what she was missing. The beautiful stars of the universe were brightly showing throughout the night's sky and onto them. Maura of course had seen stars but not this close and within a natural setting. She was captivated by them she barely noticed Jane make her way next to her.

"Come one sit down and well look at them together." She said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her in a sitting position on the blanket. Maura had placed down her satchel next to the blanket and opened its contents bringing out a small cage. Maura found her eyes gain to the bright sky. She felt Jane's warm body sit next to her and look up too.

"Oh Jane it's beautiful" she said quickly and looked at the other woman. "How did you know I would like it?"

"Well since you know everything from your books I thought you would want to see the real thing. At least a better view." She replied back.

"Yes I have read all about them but have been unable to see them."

"Can you tell me about them?" the older woman asked looking her in the eye.

This shocked Maura. Maura got the impression that Jane did not like her little informational spiels by huffing or rolling her eyes in response. "Wait you want me to tell you something I know? I didn't think you liked my facts."

This caused Jane to slightly chuckle. "Ok yea sometimes they can be a bit much but I usual listen to what you say" she said with a smile on her face. "I pay attention to you more than you think Princess."

Maura started to blush profusely. _Oh my goodness she needs to stop saying things like that_. She placed a hand over her heart and smiled. "Oh Jane….that's really _sweet_."

Jane scrunched her face as her eye brows furrowed. "What?! Uhh whatever you say Princess."

Maura laughed and looked a shooting star that flashed across the sky as they both stared at it. Maura then told Jane about the myths of shooting stars and where they started. She also talked about the constellations like Orion's belt, the Big and Little Dipper, Andromeda, and many more while discussing their history and the stories behind it. Looking at the constellations that were big, bright, and _yellow_ shinning in the distance provided a calming effect. Jane seemed to be intrigued as the other woman was explaining everything. The dark haired woman could not help but look at the other woman and marvel at her as she was in awe of her knowledge and beauty. The other woman was amazingly intelligent and so few people seem to appreciate that quality. It was a beautiful night and both women were basking in it. Jane felt a sudden movement of Maura body as she shivered against the cold wind. Rizzoli moved closer to the other girl.

"Hey you cold?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Maura quickly looked at her. "Well may be a little. The change in wind frequency along with the hour makes….." she says but quickly stops when Jane rose and grabs a blanket from Colt and pulls it over both of them. This made Maura smile as she leaned into the hot, warm body next to her.

"Better Princess?" her deep voiced asked.

"Yes thank you."

The honey blonde sighed loudly as she started to take everything in. She then looked at the cage near the blanket. "Oh Bass do you wanna be let out of your cage?" She asked as she moved him out of his cage and place Bass on the grass next to the blanket.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Really you're asking your turtle? I don't know why I let you take him with us."

"Well firstly it's tortoise. And even though you pretend to have a tough exterior you're such a softy underneath." She said as she petted Bass softly.

"Oh honey you just haven't seen what I am fully capable of just yet." Rizzoli replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes I can see what you have already done and can see you have a compassionate heart." She replied to the other woman as she pressed her head on Jane's empty shoulder. She could feel Jane tense as she assumed it had been a long time since Jane was this close with anyone. Maura had noticed that Jane was not particularly fond of physical contact, well except her. _Why does she trust me so much? _

"So where did you come up with Bass? A past suitor or something?"

"No. Robert Lauder of The Bass King of Scotland. I read it in one of my books and he interested me."

"Oh right that Bass." She responded sarcastically while looking at the creature. "You ever have a boyfriend?"

This question stumped Maura as she looked at her friend. "Um not really." She decided to respond.

"Not really? How can you _not really_ have had a boyfriend?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it was more one sided. He liked to assume we were."

"He never forced you into anything did he?"

Maura looked at Jane quickly. "Oh no never that! Garret was a gentleman." She looked at Jane as she was waiting for her to continue. "Though he was never shy about expressing his affections toward me."

It was quiet for a little while. Until Jane spoke up. "So he was decent toward ya?"

"Oh yes he was. He was very understanding when father got sick and I had to leave Paris." Maura continued to speak as she felt Jane's thumb rub the lower part of her back creating goose bumps. She then felt the hidden weapon within her boot and pulled it out. "He actually gave me this before I left. Something to protect myself with if I needed to on my journey home." She said as she showed the dagger to Jane.

"Wow that's an Irish Knight's Damascus dagger! This is really rare." The older woman exclaimed.

"Yes, Garret tends to enjoy the best things in life."

"Yea I can see that especially since he likes you."

This made Maura fully blush while a multitude of tiny butterflies seemed to be in flight within her abdomen. Maura could not find the words to respond back but just laid her head back on Jane's shoulder as she gravitate her body closer to the other woman, pressing her face into her neck. She felt Jane shudder and could not help but smile.

"Do you miss your father?"

"Why yes. Yes I do, very much." She said quietly. "I am just so worried about him. When I had encountered Constance I did not truly get to evaluate my father's condition. It's been months and I am not even sure he is still alive…."

Jane reacted by wrapping her arm around the honey blonde's waist and placing her head on top of Maura's. "It would have been big news if something had happened to him. There would have been word about it within town. I'm sure he's fine Maur." She said trying to calm her friend.

"Oh Jane I hope you're right." She sighed. There were many things running through her mind that Maura just had to ask. "Jane do you have a family?"

Maura could visibly feel Jane's body tense and feared she had gone too far. _Oh no she think it's too much and shuts me out_.

"I did, at one time." She answered quietly.

Maura was unsure what to do next but could not help her next question. "What happened?"

"Life had a different plan for them."

The honey blonde knew that she needed to stop asking questions. Even though she was very curious she knew she needed to wait until Jane opened up to her about her family. While Maura was wondering when that was going to happen she snuggled closer to her and her eyes started to flutter shut as sleep was over taking her under the beautiful starry sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yayyyy chapter 18! Hey so I feel like I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that I had to work on paper for English along with many projects that my college course requires so I have been busy. So more interaction. You like? I just really wanted to develop their friendship before anything else were to occur. So the last scene in this chapter I enjoyed writing the most and I found myself listening to the song Yellow by Coldplay on repeat and I thought it help with writing that section and I just love that song! Anyway rambling aside, I hope to get started soon with the next chapter as we continue on our journey. Thanks for the reviews I have been receiving. They have helped me continue to stay motivate in writing each chapter. I only ask if you wish to continue giving me feedback, it just helps with process of writing this story and I get your opinions about it not to mention it warms my heart when I know someone is enjoying my work. Alright thanks again and until next time!

~C.L. 3


	19. I Will Never Leave You

_Stop._

_The cool breeze was soft against the honey blonde's cheek as she felt herself awake from her subconscious. Her body could physically feel the dramatic drop in temperature from the shivers that her body was experiencing. She had not yet opened her eyes and had every intention to fall back asleep until she felt movement not of her own. _

_No._

_This caused her to quickly open her eyes as she heard this voice. Then she remembered where she was and who she was with. __**Jane**__. She thought as she turned to face to the other woman but what she saw stopped her suddenly. She was in a throw of a nightmare. The other woman seemed to be struggling against an invisible opponent as her hands were pinned above on either side of her head on the ground as the rest of her body was resisting the unknown force. Her head was thrashing wildly and her breath was short and exerted. _

"_NO stop please! Leave them alone!" The deep voice screamed full of fear. _

_This finally seemed to bring the younger woman out of her stupor as she approached her friend. "Jane? Jane wake up it's only a nightmare." She tried to convince her unconscious friend but it did not work as her friend appeared to be even more aggravated and desperate. Maura then decided to try to wake her up. She tried to lift her hands in order to free her but a howl of pain escaped her lips that had Maura stop what she was doing immediately, unsure of what to do. "Jane please wake up!" she said as she put her hands on her cheek caressing it softly. Before she knew it she was on her back with her hands pinned above her head with one of Jane's hands and the other hand wrapped around her throat that was being squeezed tightly. Maura was temporarily unresponsive as the woman she had grown to trust and truly care for had her in a vise grip. The younger woman looked at Jane and saw clouded dark brown eyes that were unrecognizable. This instilled even more fear into the honey blonde than there was before._

"_Don't touch me you bastard!" she growled as her focus was not on Maura._

"_Jaaa…Jane. It's meee. Maura." She tried to say as she was struggling to obtain much need oxygen. "It's me….your…. friend. Please Jane…" she spoke in a broken, frightful tone._

_The older woman did not seem to recognize the woman below her but enclosed her fist. Maura was starting to lose consciousness and she desperate to get out of this or Jane would surely kill her. She used her left leg and used as much of her strength to hit the other woman. She hit the crazed woman's inner thigh. It physically did not seem to do much and Maura had lost all hope. But it must have shaken her out of her state as older woman released her titanium grip from Maura. Maura gasped for breath as her body shook. The body above her was removed as the familiar eyes that belonged to Jane Rizzoli resurfaced. The look of confusion appeared upon the older girl which then quickly turned to complete panic. Mouth agape and tears threatening to spill the dark haired woman lifted her offending hand as she realized what she had done. _

"_Maur…..Oh my God….I" She tried but did not know what to say. Maura was looking at the broken woman before and instead of making her way toward her she followed her instinct and ran. She made it to Colt as he was standing in with the moonlight hitting his dark features. She was not thinking but letting her body control her as she mounted the horse and road back to the safety of the village. When she finally reached the village she took a deep breath but felt pain from her injured neck that brought back the recent events she was trying to forget. Finally the numbness started to subside and a sob broke through as her body and mind just broke down unable to figure out what to do._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week from that fateful night that Maura found herself waking up. That night or early morning she returned, Korsak and Melanie were woken up by her entrance and were quite surprised by her coming home. They had become accustomed to her staying late with Jane then staying over at her house. Vince trusted Jane more than anyone to keep the young princess safe so when they found her returning home in such a state he knew something awful had gone on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Highness is everything alright?" the gruff voice spoke to the young woman._

_Maura looked at both concerned adults but was unable to answer them. _

"_Oh Maura dear what happened to her neck?!" Melanie's shrill voice said in a panic. Maura then placed her hand on her throat as she realized Jane must have left some of the strangulation marks evident upon her neck. __**Jane almost strangled me**__._

"_You were with Jane right? Did she…?" Korsak's voice suddenly spoke. Maura was confused by this man's accurate guess. __**Is this common?**__ Maura shook her head in response that had Korsak close his eyes and release a shaky breath. "Where is she? What happened?"_

_Maura finally found her voice. "At the top of the highest peak. We were star gazing and we fell asleep and I woke up to….." she tried but could not finish her thought._

_Vince seemed to get the gist of it as he nodded his head. "Is she awake? Is she okay?"_

_Maura nodded to both. "She….gained consciousness and I left…..I just couldn't…."_

"_Maura it's ok. You did nothing wrong." The sweet voice of the older woman spoke._

"_Melanie's right Maura. There's nothing you could've done."_

"_Oh Vince…." The redhead's voice spoke sadly to her husband. "You must go find her before something happens to her."_

_Korsak rose up and began to pick up his coat. "I know. I'm more afraid of what she'll do to herself. She'll be tearing herself up for what she's done." He spoke. He then approached the younger woman and touched her shoulder. "I know that you may not want to see Jane but you have to know Maura. She would never intentionally hurt you; she cares for you too much. Just take some time but don't be too hard on her. She'll be hard enough on herself."_

_Maura was unsure of what to do or say. She still cared for Jane but after tonight did not wish to be around her, at least for now. _

"_Ok. Let's try to get Maura some rest." She said as she placed her hands on Maura's shoulders. "Be careful and find her Vince."_

"_I will Mel. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said quickly as he made his way out the door._

"_Come on Maura. Time for bed." Melanie said as she led the young woman into her room. The red head helped change her and do the nightly routine before bed. Maura found no issue with this as her mind was in another world. __**How? How did such a wonderful night turn into a horrible nightmare?**__ Maura was unsure of what to think. She knew Jane cared about her and she saved her life numerous amounts of times but could one big incident change all that? __**Was tonight's event worth all the time and effort that was put into their friendship?**__ Before she knew it Melanie had finished with Maura as she led her to her bed. "Alright sweetie all done. Now try to get some sleep." She spoke softly as she placed a large quilt over the small woman. _

_Maura slightly smiled at the other woman as she muttered. "Thanks."_

"_No problem sweetie" she spoke with a smile too. "You know Vince is right. Jane really cares about you. She would never mean to hurt you." This created a pain at the pit of her stomach. She was unsure of what to say and what to think and the red head saw this. "But for now I think it's best if you have some time away from her. Figure everything out." Maura nodded her head in agreement and was relieved Melanie seemed to understand. "Ok dear but just try to not be upset with her forever. It would be such a shame to lose a friend like her am I right?" she asked looking at Maura expectantly. Maura again nodded her head. "I thought so. Don't worry about anything tonight. Just get some rest. Good night Maura." She said and kissed her forehead then left the room._

_Maura appreciated what Melanie was trying to do and felt a new fondness for the other woman. She barely knew her and she treated her so kindly and was extremely generous. Although with this an abundant of questions flooded the back of her mind that were uncontrollable. __**Why didn't Vince or Melanie seem surprised by Jane's actions tonight? Was this a normal occurrence? Did Jane constantly have these violent nightmares? Oh poor Jane. **__Before she could realize her eyes were frequently shutting as sleep was starting to overtake her though she was afraid of what she would find the next time she would awake._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The clattering of footsteps could be easily heard from anywhere in the house. Voices were escalating with panic imbedded within one in particular. Maura woke up to the commotion occurring outside her room. She heard the voices as they seemed to argue with each other. __**No only one voice that seemed hysterical**__. Maura's curiosity overtook her as she rose from her bed and made her way out of the room. But before she could she was caught in the mirror that prior, Maura seemed to miss. She looked closely at her reflection. Her hair that was usually fit for perfection was unruly from her sleep. Her eyes still had its green but seemed darker from the dark circles that lingered underneath. The most noticeable change was the red marks across her neck that if looked at closely she could see the visible finger prints that were imbedded into her skin leaving a constant reminder of the incident she wished to forget. Before she could get too lost in her reflection the familiar voices erupted again that caught Maura's attention. Maura then followed the voices into the front room but decided it was best to remain hidden in the hall._

"_Vince please just let me in. I need to see her…." The deep voice of Jane Rizzoli filled the room. Maura was unsure if she was relived the other woman was safe or frightened that she was only a few feet away from her._

"_Jane I can't do that. You scared her quite a bit." Vince's voice laced with exhaustion and sympathy as told the other woman._

"_I know! I know I probably scared the life out of her but I didn't mean to!" she tried to explain. "I haven't had the dreams in such a long time, I thought they were finally gone…."_

"_We know Jane" Melanie's soft voice spoke to her. "But sweetie she's a bit shaken up. She needs sometime though. After everything that happened….."_

"_But she needs to know I didn't mean it!" Rizzoli pleaded. "Korsak you know I would never want to hurt her. She's my best friend….and I…..oh God I almost killed her…." She cried out as she placed her hands on her face._

"_Jane. Jane look at me!" Vince boomed as he grabbed her roughly by her shoulders. "I know you would never hurt someone innocent. I see how much Maura means to you and you would do anything to protect her. You have been through hell and back this year and that does not make you a horrible person. You just need to give her time and maybe explain what happened…."_

"_No! Then she'll want nothing to do with me! I can't…."_

"_Ok well then you need to give her some time then. She is scared and confused. Just let her be for a little and I'm sure she'll want you back as her friend."_

"_Maybe it's best if she doesn't. I won't be able to hurt her anymore" she said in a broken tone. "Just take care of her please."_

"_Oh honey she'll be safe I promise. She loves you Jane. You're her closest friend and she'll want you back as her friend just give her some time." The red head tried to convince the dark haired woman._

_Jane shook her head violently. "For her sake she won't." she said in defeat as she back away and walked out._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura found herself mechanically eating breakfast. This was her first full meal in several days and both Melanie and Korsak were relieved. The past few days they had been trying to get the girl to eat but were unsuccessful. For the past week Maura had stayed indoors and had not ventured outside in fear of encountering Jane. Though Jane had not tried to pursue her, leaving Maura relieved the other girl was giving her some space. One day though Jane had left an unexpected item behind after the next morning after the event. Bass. While in her hurry, Maura did not grabbed Bass when she was trying to flee from Jane. Maura was automatically relieved that her tortoise was kept safe as she felt gratitude toward the lanky woman but she was not yet ready to face her. She was unsure of what to do or what to say. So instead she followed Melanie's advice and took some time to think for herself. As the days went by, Maura would be lying if she said she didn't miss the lanky brunette. Now instead of seeing the brunette every day she had gone a week, cold turkey. Maura had to adjust to this new change as she was still afraid to be around Jane. Though every day Maura felt a little more guilty for how she acted. Sure what Jane did was frightening and was understandable for Maura's hesitation but she knew that she did not mean to hurt her. From what Maura found out, these nightmares were a common occurrence for Jane. _Something to do with her past that continues to haunt her to this day_. Maura could not help but feel bad for her former friend. _She must have gone through some traumatic event for her to have reacted that way_. Maura knew that it was not Jane's natural reaction to be violent. _Only when she or others she cared for are in danger_. This thought made the pain in the pit in the honey blonde's stomach increase as her guilt rose. _Maybe I should have just talked to her instead of running away and abandoning her? _These thoughts filled the woman's head but she was still unsure of what to do. She knew she didn't want this rift within their friendship to continue but was not sure of how to end it or if she could go back to fully trusting the archer after seeing the darker side of her. Maura finally concluded she wanted to take her tortoise outside for some air and try to clear her distorted mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bass come on eat. You haven't eaten all day today or yesterday." The honey blonde spoke to her tortoise as he ignored her and the small leaf in her hand. Bass the tortoise seemed to pick up on his owner and her anxiety for the past few days. He too refused to eat that had begun to worry Maura. _I think his stress levels are not normal because it may explain his lack of an appetite._ "Oh Bass what do you have to be stressed about?" she asked him full of concern. The reptile just looked up at her with his beady eyes that board into her soul. Somehow he understood what was happening with his master and was reflecting her behavior. "Oh Bass what do I do?" she said as she place her head on top of her knees. Then she heard the incoming noises of boots stepping on sticks that were breaking under their feet. They were talking amongst themselves as the Princess recognized the voices. She suddenly lifted her head to see if her eyes agreed with her ears. As she thought, the loud noises were from Casey and Frost who were standing side by side talking to each other. Then a lump of unruly curls captured Maura's eye that gave her an instant recognition. She saw the dark haired woman and was frightened not by her close proximity but by her appearance. Jane's face seemed to be sullen, expressing her unhappiness, along with dark bags under her eyes. Her usual straight posture was slightly hunched over as she looked down at the ground. The once vibrant, confident Jane had turned into a depressed guilt ridden girl that just broke Maura's heart. She did not want her friend to be in so much pain no matter what she had done to her. As if Jane could feel the other woman's eyes she looked up. It was easy to say Jane was surprised on seeing Maura as shock and confusion was evident on her face. The expression quickly changed when Jane lowered her eyes to her neck as remorse and anguish over took the woman's features. Unable to take the other woman's gaze the dark haired woman turned around and stalked away in quick haste. Maura realized what she had unintentionally done to her friend and knew what she needed to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She made her way up the familiar road as she stomped the terrain on a mission. She was not surprised to hear grunts and heavy breathing as she reached the clearing.

"Come on Frost is that all you got?!" the dark voice of Rizzoli growled out toward her friend. Frost who had a defensive stance tilted his head slightly toward the woman. "Rizzoli you sure you ok? Maybe we should take a break?"

"No breaks for the wicked Frost!" she shouted as she sped toward Frost and raised her fist trying to strike him. Frost blocked this attack using both his forearms. He then pushed her back and tried knock her over with his feet. Jane jumped in midair to avoid this move and used her elbow to hit Frost on the side of the face. Frost was taken aback from this unfriendly attack and it made him release an angry breath.

"Dammit Jane if you wanna play dirty than you better watch yourself!" he yelled as he stalked toward her. Throwing a punch which she ducked and punched his gut. This infuriated him even more as he growled at her. She threw a punch but was caught by the young man's arm and hit her gut with his other hand. This slightly knocked some breath from her but she didn't give up. She tried to punch again but Frost ducked, grabbed her arms to pick her up and threw her over his shoulder and onto the hard ground.

"Dammit Frost let go of me!" she yelled tried to release herself from his grip. Frost held unto her until he saw the hazel eyed beauty from afar. He nodded his head at her as he silently gave her permission to approach. Jane did not notice her presence until she was a few feet away as her eyes grew bigger. She lay frozen at the spot.

"Good afternoon Princess what can I do for you?" Frost asked politely.

Maura gave him a slight smile. "Hello Barry. Actually I was wondering if I could have a word with Jane."

"Sorry Jane's busy right now." The dark haired woman responded as she tried to avoid Maura's gaze.

"Oh no don't worry Jane were done here" Frost said quickly dropping her arm from his tight hold. "She's all yours." He said quickly as he made his leave.

Finally Jane regained feeling back in her arm as she sat up. "Frost you damn traitor!"

Maura shook her head from Jane's immature response. "Jane can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about Princess. You should go." The older woman said trying to walk away.

Maura grabbed her arm as Jane yelped in pain. "Oh God Jane I'm sorry! Here let me look at it."

"It's fine. It's what I deserve. Just let it go Maura." She said as she yanked her arm away from the honey blonde and proceeded to walk away.

"Jane Rizzoli if you ever cared about me stop right there!" she screamed which stopped Jane in her tracks. Unsure if another action from Jane would occur she began to speak. "Jane I know what happened that night was an accident. You didn't mean to, you were experiencing a nightmare and I don't blame you!"

Jane was unresponsive and Maura felt she was losing the fight. "Please Jane give us a chance. Don't throw our friendship away over this."

Jane turned around and quickly walked up to the other woman. "How? How could you not blame me Maura? Look what I did to you?! I could have killed you!" she yelled at her while pointing at the marks on her neck. "You're better off without me. I can't keep you safe if I can't even trust myself. I've seen things you can't imagine Maura, it has made me into a monster. I'm sorry I ever let you near me." Her brown eyes were stripped bare and filled with pain.

Maura placed her hand on her face as she tried to focus the other woman on her but failed. "Jane. I don't blame you because you would never mean to hurt me. You are a good person and the most brave, honest and protective person I have ever met." She tried to use her words to convey her sincerity. She grabbed Jane by her chin and forced brown orbs to find her hazel ones. "I know you had to have gone through something terrible to experiencing those awful nightmares. I want to help you. I still want to be your friend after all of that because _I love you_ Jane. You are the best friend I have ever had and I will _never_ give it up on you."

Jane moved her eyes not looking at her friend but it was easy to see the tears threatening to fall. Maura saw this and took pity upon her friend who was suffering. She caressed her thumb against her cheek bone. "Well when you decide you don't want to give up on our friendship come find me at _our_ place right before sunset." She said softly as she took one last look at her defeated friend, turned around, and left unsure of the future that was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days. It had been three days from the day in the clearing with Jane that Maura had yet again found herself sitting at their place trying to find solace from the rushing river. She had Bass next to her who was currently eating his leafy greens which at least was a relief to the Princess. She was worried about Jane; she did not need to worry about her beloved pet as well. She had been petting his shell repetitively as she peered into the water as the setting sun was reflecting on it. This had been a familiar sight for Maura to see as she had been waiting for Jane to come to her but with no success. Maura was at odds with herself as of what to do. She went to Jane and told her when and where to find her when she was ready to go back to being friends. Day after day it both infuriated Maura and left her even more depressed. Maura understood why Jane was acting the way she was but she was the victim and she found it easier to forgive Jane than the girl was to forgive herself_. She must really care for my safety. Or she truly believes she is some sort of monster._ Either thought was not okay for Maura as she hoped and prayed Jane would give their friendship a chance. The sun had fully set as the younger girl released a sigh. "Well Bass it looks like it's time to go home." She said sadly as she picked him up, put him in his carrier, and turned around to leave. When Maura started to walk she noticed a familiar figure in the distance. _No it can't be,_ the honey blonde said trying not to get her hopes up. But the closer she got it was confirmed it was none other than Jane Rizzoli who was leaning on a tree staring at the other woman. Maura approached her as her nerves became rattled. When she finally reached her and all the words she wished to say had suddenly disappeared. "Hi." Yes it was simple and almost stupid to say but that's all that came out.

"Hi" brown eyes met hazel as both were at a standstill. Jane had still adorned the same gloomy physical characteristics that Maura had seen prior but it had proved something had changed from Jane's presence. She looked down at her feet as she tugged at the metal chain around her neck. This was tell that Jane had when she was nervous that Maura had caught onto. Jane fingers rhythmically fidgeted with the long chain as Maura twirled her ring. This is something they had in common with one another.

"So how are you…" surprisingly the dark haired woman asked.

Maura shocked by her speaking first but complied. "I'm well. And you?"

"I've been better I assure you." She said quickly and then saw Maura's fallen face. "It's just…..it's just been a tough couple of days."

"I would imagine." She said nodding.

Jane looked up at the honey blonde with an injured look. She then stepped forward making her way to her. Maura was slightly nervous. Not from being unable to trust Jane, but afraid that her friend would change her mind and run away. She remained unmoving as she wished to be patient with Jane. Before either of them realized the older woman was about a foot away from her. Jane gulped loudly unsure of what to do. She then reached her hand and lightly touched Maura's neck with her fingers. Maura's neck had improved tremendously from that night but there was still blemish of yellow tarnished across her neck. Jane responded by closing her eyes and releasing a sharp breath that expressed her anguish and pain. Maura was moved by Jane obvious pain and suffering. _She truly cares about me_. She finally cups a side of her throat and caresses it smoothly trying to erase the damage that was there. Maura too closed her eyes unsure of what to do but so many emotions evading her.

"Maur…..I'm so sorry I…" the broken woman's voice cracked as she began to shiver in complete pain. Maura's eyes snapped open and saw the woman before her. She grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace as Jane place her face in the crook of Maura neck trying to hide from the world. "It will never happen again…I can't tell you how sorry I am….Please don't hate me Maur…..I know I'm so messed up but please…..please don't leave me…..not again…."

_Oh my God what have I done? _How much this girl went through and her best friend sees her at her worst and abandons her. A wave of guilt within her stomach appeared as she held on to Jane pulling her closer."Oh Jane. I'm so sorry I left you." She said with tears spilling down her face. "I will never leave you again. I promise Jane. I will never leave you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg chapter 19! I was so inspired from the last chapter including those beautiful reviews that I got that did this as soon as I could. SO this chapter is a bit of a downer no? I wanted to express Jane's pain and suffering that she had endured even if it is unknown to you readers. I promise you will eventually find out the truth behind that because that is very important and heavily ties into the story. Anyway I loved Jane being the one in need as Maura came in and saved the day. Just because I make Jane the physically stronger one in this fic doesn't mean that she is strong in every aspect. Jane is human like anyone else and has her times of vulnerability as well and I hope I was able to express that within this chapter. Alright enough of this as you wish to move on to other stories. So please continue to read and leave me feedback and thank you for your support and words of encouragement. They mean so much to me. Alright will try to work on the next chapter ASAP so until then it's goodbye for now! Bye guys!

~C.L. 3 


	20. Epiphany

"Come on Rizzoli! You better watch it or the little Princess might actually beat you."

The crack of wooden objects colliding together could be easily heard all through the forest followed by heavy breathing. Jane and Maura were currently going at it with wooden swords as Maura's training had continued. She was better with the sword than Jane originally assumed she would be. Sure she was going easy on her but it would be correct to say that she underestimated the little woman. Both Frost and Jane agreed that Maura was proficient in hand to hand combat and was efficient enough to move on to using weapons. The wooden sword was for Maura to get use to have an object in her hand and practicing swinging and block attacks. Jane thought it would be better if she were to practice with Maura. Casey had helped with the technicality of it but they did not think it was wise for Maura to fight him. Not at first at least. Maura had proven to be a very dedicated student and had never complained. She also did as she was told and did not give up. Jane felt an increased adoration for the strength and effort that this woman was putting forth. The honey blonde was easily becoming accustomed to her wooden sword that showed everyone she was ready for the next step. Currently, Maura and Jane were doing one of their battles that were common. Maura had not defeated Jane but she had come close, especially in today's session.

Jane just ducked a swing from Maura and tried to strike her as the other woman parried her blow. She was very quick with a sword and her reflexes had been expanding as Maura became a natural fighter. The older woman swung from above her head and Maura had spin out of the way. Jane turned to face the other woman and was surprised by the young Princess's kick to the stomach knocking the wind out of her and leaving her vulnerable. Maura raised the sword to Jane's neck in a threatening manner.

"Well Rizzoli, do you give up yet?" the honey blonde smirked while tilting her head.

Jane had become accustomed to Maura's new teasing. The younger girl learned it from herself of course, but she was surprised how much of an influence she had on Maura.

Jane rolled her eyes in response but could not stop looking at the cocky woman. "A little cocky are we Maur?"

"No just confident that I, what do they say? Kicked your butt?" she spoke with a mischievous glint in her eye matching her more noticeable smirk.

"Damn Rizzoli she told you!" Frost remarked as he and Casey laughed hysterically at the little woman's attitude.

_I created a monster_. Though Jane was glad for these new changes. Don't get her wrong, Jane liked Maura the way she was but she enjoyed seeing her being able to crack jokes and socially interact better with others, making more friendships. She had seen Maura get particularly closer to Frost as they talked about many things, she even had conversations with Casey which was not common for many. _If anyone deserves friendship, its Maura, she's the best_. Jane smiled at this thought but made her way back to reality.

"Yea well miss know- it- all I'd disagree with your statement. In fact I think the best part is yet to come." And with that Jane backed away from the offending sword, kneeled down and tackled the unexpected Princess to the ground. Maura made a small 'oomph' noise as her back hit the grassy terrain. She was slightly distorted for a minute unsure of what had just happened. After a minute she looked up and saw Jane Rizzoli but a huge smile plastered upon her mouth, as her entire face was expressing one similar to a child's. Maura could not help but crack a smile as she began to laugh hysterically as the other woman followed. They laughed so hard tears begun to fall down as they just continued to look at each other with adoring eyes.

"You ok there?" the male voice of Casey's asked suddenly.

This broke up the girls out of their stupor as they began to get off from the floor both blushing from embarrassment of their actions. Jane helped Maura wipe off the dirt from her dress and helped straighten it. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"I think that's good enough for today." Jane finally spoke which had everyone agreeing.

They began to make their way back to the village, Frost and Casey first discussing nothing in particular as Maura and Jane were trailing behind. They did not mind though, both wished for some time for just themselves but did not say this openly. Maura was spinning her rings as they continued walking. Finally Jane spoke.

"So you did relatively well today. You're making great progress."

"Thank you" she said with a blush within her cheeks.

"So you said you never fought before? I mean because you seemed to know your way with a sword quite easily.

"No. Well if being proficient in fencing since I was thirteen is equivalent then yes."

This stopped the lanky brunette in her tracks. "Wait what?! You told me you never did any fighting."

"I didn't. Fencing is considered a sport but not used for aggression." She spoke in a correcting manner. "Besides you never asked."

Jane aggressively put her fingers through her hair. "God woman you are ridiculous!"

"No I'm just stubborn. Like you!" she said proudly with a huge smile and walked away.

Jane stopped suddenly as she watched the Princess walk in front of her. Jane could do nothing but only shake her head. _Yep she's a monster alright_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had finally made their way back to the village with the exception of Jane. Casey and Frost had other things they had to do and left. Maura nodded and looked around her surroundings. The scene before her was becoming somewhat familiar to the woman. She had been living in the village for about 6 months now. She had seen those who had lived alongside with her and had even gotten to know some of them. Mr. Jacobson was a blacksmith that she had met through Jane as she needed her dagger sharpened. He was a sweet man that had once had a wife but unfortunately died at the hands of one of the castle guards. Even with his loss he was the sweetest and happiest person she had ever met. He was always kind to her and acknowledged her whenever he saw her.

Another was Mrs. Brennan, who was a widowed mother of three. Her children were one boy, Finn age 12 and two girls, Aileen who is 7 and Fiona who is 3. The children were absolute angels that Maura had the pleasure to look after a few times. These were some of the residences in the village that Maura had also befriended. Many people were so sweet and generous to the Princess. At first she was afraid of what they would think of her and not like her. But Jane had explained to her that they would accept her with open arms. _Speaking of Jane where is she?_ Maura thought as she began to look after for the dark haired woman.

"Lady Maura it's you!" a loud voice screamed.

Maura turned look and saw it was Mrs. Brennan's children Finn and Aileen. She smiled as she began to approach. "Well hello guys, how are you?"

The little boy smiled showing one his missing teeth. "Good just looking for fun."

"Ms. Maura we miss you! When are you going to play with us again?" the little 7 year old asked sweetly.

Maura smiled at this unable to ignore this girl's cuteness. "I don't know Ailee. I have been very busy I'm sorry. Where is your mother?"

"She's right here." An older woman stepped out and made her way toward them. "Hello Maura. How are you?" the tired woman asked as the held onto her curious infant.

Maura smiled at them as she noticed the small child. "I'm doing well thank you. Hello little one!" Maura cooed at the baby unable to resist a baby voice. Maura had recently discovered her fondness for children, even babies which was shocking. The small infant looked at Maura with big blue eyes as a small smile that formed every time she saw the familiar honey blonde. She outstretched her chubby arms wishing to go to her as Maura put her hands under her underarms and pulled her closer to her chest.

"We are doing well as to be expected. Being able to feed the children and myself just fine and have somewhere warm to sleep is what we need." She spoke softly. "Anyway I may have to make it into town for some supplies so I will be in need for someone to look after the kids. If you don't mind would you?"

"Oh of course Alice. I always enjoy watching the kids."

"Yes well I know they can be a handful. Particularly the older two. Maybe Jane will help you…."

"JANE! JANE!" the two children screamed.

Maura turned to see her friend smiling brightly as she kneeled down and stretched out her arms waiting for the two children to reach her. When they finally got there she embraced them tightly and picked them up. Both children screamed happily at this as they clung onto the brunette. Jane had been talking to them eccentrically and the children responded back just as enthused.

"It's strange how wonderful with children she is." Alice commented staring at the sight before her.

Maura nodded in response but did not take her eyes off the brunette. "Yeah she is."

As if Jane felt her gaze she looked at the honey blonde and smiled at her. She made her way toward them as she held onto the kids. "Hello Alice I have seemed to found these wild monkeys lurking."

"Were not monkeys Jane!" the two screeched.

All three women laughed loudly at this. "Yes they are very wild aren't they? Well those are my kids for ya."

Jane finally put the children down as they started to chase one another. Jane looked as the two children interacted with a smile on her face. She looked up at Maura and then then at the baby in her arms. "Hello sweetheart." She said in a soft voice as she stroked her cheek. The child pushed her face into the woman's hand seeking more contact.

Alice finally spoke. "Staying out of trouble I hope Jane?"

Jane looked at her incredulously. "What me? Trouble? Where did you ever get an idea like that from?" she smirked as sarcasm slipped from her lips.

"Enough you" the older woman remarked as she lightly shoved the Italian. She reached for her daughter and took her in her arms. "Maura make sure this rebel stays out of trouble. She was born to be rebellious."

"Hey I resent that!" the curly hair woman declared as everyone else laughed heartedly.

"Well I must get my kids fed. I will see you both later. Kids say bye to Jane and Maura."

"BYE JANE AND MAURA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two weeks ago:_

_The streak of the morning sun was peering in through the open window. The hazel eyed woman began to flutter her eyes but still wished to stay asleep. It had been very cold for the past few weeks and Maura wanted nothing more than to snuggle into the warm quilt and lie in bed. Maura closed her eyes and images of the last week passed through her mind. So much had occurred and the emotions were flooding through her body. It had been a week since her and Jane had made up from the attack. For the rest of that day, Jane was inconsolable. Maura was brokenhearted for the woman's distress. This was the first time the smaller woman had witness Jane expressing any emotions, let alone crying. Maura knew that she was truly sorry for her actions and would never mean to hurt her. Maura knew that it would not take too long to trust the other girl again since she knew how much Jane really cared about her. The past few days they had slowly spent time together and did activities that were during the day and usually in close range of others. Though Maura seemed to trust Jane, the older woman had a difficult time trusting in herself and it was obvious of her hesitancy. It took some time but they both were making their way to the way things were, maybe even better. Hazel eyes were opened as she found herself unable fall back to sleep. Then she noticed a homey smell that was invading her nasal cavity. __**Melanie is probably cooking breakfast. **__A heavy sigh was expelled from her body as she rose from her bed to start her day. Shivers overtook her body as her feet touched the cold floor. Wrapping the quilt around her body like a cocoon, she walked out of her room and down the hallway. The screech of a kettle could be heard along with a low rumble could be heard. When Maura reached the entrance of the main room a low, familiar voice began to speak that stopped Maura in her tracks. __**Jane**__. _

"_Oh no. Just trying to keep up to date with what is going on in town."_

"_And you haven't heard anything?" the voice of the redhead spoke._

"_So nothing pressing I had encountered. Actually word about Constance or any of her minions has been unnaturally quiet, which is unsettling."_

_Melanie sighed. "Well maybe there isn't anything yet. Maybe she's not focusing on Maura anymore."_

"_Oh she is. Maura is the next in line to the throne. That is a threat for Constance, a threat she's going to want to eliminate. She's just biding her time until the opportune moment." The dark haired woman said and stared off into the distance. She looked up and saw the worried look upon the older woman's face. "Don't worry Melanie she'll be fine. Everyone in this town is watching out for her. Constance couldn't get her hands on her."_

"_I know Jane. I know how much you really care about her. I'm glad you're friends and so happy you both made up." She spoke as she stroked her arm._

_The Italian woman lightly smiled. "Yeah, as I am. I really screwed up and I thought I wouldn't be able to fix it. Maura's an amazing person; she forgave me even when I hurt her. I don't deserve her as a friend."_

"_Jane you are a wonderful person with great qualities. Maura can see them and that's why she wants to be you're friend. She really cares for you too Jane."_

"_Well she shouldn't."_

"_Janie, you don't give yourself enough credit. She does care about you, just let her."_

_Maura felt a flustering blush take ahold of her as she continually listened to this conversation. She did not mean to stay and listen in on a private conversation not for her ears but she could not help herself. She had been seemingly doing this more often and other things not deemed, "ladylike". __**I guess I am really changing as a person. **__Maura backed out a few feet and loudly began to make her way to the open area. She looked at the two women who acknowledged her._

"_Good morning Maura dear. How did you sleep?" Melanie asked softly with a smile._

_Maura smiled back. "Good morning Melanie. And I slept well thank you." Maura looked at Jane who had busied herself by the pot of food._

"_Well I must be going. Take care girls and I will see you later Maura. Bye Jane it was great catching up."_

"_Yes it has. Goodbye." The lanky brunette responded then looked at Maura. "Hey, Melanie and I made breakfast. Would you like some?"_

_Maura nodded her head vigorously. "Yes please. That would be wonderful."_

_Jane busied herself with setting a bowl of porridge. "Here you go."_

_Maura looked at her and thanked her as she began to eat her food. Jane had begun to clean up and then, Maura started to notice Jane rubbing her palms. The curly haired woman did this to try to relieve the pain from her hands. Maura noticed she did this more often when the weather was colder. Maura usually ignored this trying not to make Jane feel uncomfortable but she could not sit aside and watch her friend in pain. She rose from her seated position and approached Jane. The older woman did not notice her presence as she made her way closer. She finally realized when Maura was about a foot away from her and she tried to hide her hands in her pockets while looking down at her feet. Maura moved in right in front of the taller woman and tried to gain her attention. She stared at the frightened woman who was afraid to move._

"_Jane. Are you alright?"_

_Jane did not react at first but continually looked away from the beauty before her. She finally muttered 'fine' trying to get the other woman to back off. This time though, Maura was unable to back down. _

"_Jane." __**Look at me, please**__. With still no response the younger woman, lifted her arm and place her hand on her friend's face, tracing the scar that was adorned there. Maura peered into the beautiful face before her. "Let me help you." She then grabbed her arm and pulled one of her hands in her own. Jane had not pulled away so she continued in touching her palm very gently. The angry scars that were present were a pinkish color that made it looked raw. __**They must still bother her immensely. **__She finally found the courage and had begun to rhythmically massage her palms. The girl was in a trance for a couple minutes just focusing on Jane's hand. She then heard a sniffle and looked up. Tears were pouring down the strong girl's cheek as brown eyes gazed into hers. Maura who was afraid that she hurt her friend instantly let go of her hand._

"_Oh Jane I didn't mean to…."_

"_No." her dark voice croaked sadly. Maura was unsure of what she meant. "It feels… sooo good."_

_Maura finally snapped out of it and gently reached for her hand again and begun the process once more. Jane sighed in relief as the pain in her palms were slowly alleviating. The taller woman placed her head on the other's shoulder trying to seek as much contact as possible. Maura accepted the contact and placed her cheek along hers as they both basked in the warmth and peace the other was giving._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Bass, buddy I found some strawberries. I heard they are your favorite. Come here."

Maura looked at her two favorite people in the world and was surprised what was happening. In recent events it had seemed that Jane had grown on her pet as he was not as nervous to be around her as before. Usually Bass hides from those he doesn't know or feel uncomfortable with. He was at first with Jane, but as time went by whenever she would stop by Korsak's her tortoise would make an appearance to her friend. Jane had started to occasionally bring the little guy some strawberries for treats. It was really sweet how they had begun to bond together. Bass had begun to nibble on the fruit within Jane's fingers as she used her other hand to pat his shell. This made Maura have a megawatt smile with the connection between the two. Jane would never admit it but she had really liked her animal. Jane and Bass not only interacted at home but also when he went out with them. Jane had silently agreed to take Bass to the majority of their trips to the lake. _God she's gorgeous_. Not only that, but Colt had really began to like Maura as he was always nudging her to give him attention. Jane told her that the horse is 'twidderpated with her' or something like that. Colt was kneeling next to her as she occasionally rubbed his long nose and mane. Unfortunately he and Bass did not get along as they must have both thought of each other strange. Usually both just stayed away from the other.

"Don't give him too much Jane. You'll spoil his appetite."

"Oh Maur, poor little guy needs a little bit of spoiling. He eats leafy greens every day for God's sake. A few strawberries won't hurt him."

Maura had just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the other woman's response. Though the girl could not stay mad; she just wanted to give something to Bass. _I think she finally understands how much Bass means to me_. She looked up at the sunset fading in the distance. It was beginning to thaw out the cold and it the early weeks of spring. Maura had missed the warmth and seeing the bright blue skies. Ireland had been cloudy and bleak and Maura just wanted to see more colors during the spring time. She was looking at environment and basking in its beauty. A gentle breeze was making its way through the woods that went through her hair. She looked at the others besides her and Colt let out a long sigh that left Maura chuckling as she scratched behind his ear. She then looked at Jane and saw she was still feeding Bass which must have been half a dozen strawberries that she needed to put a stop to.

"Jane that's enough you're giving him too many."

"Psh whatever mom." The brunette muttered as she rolled her eyes.

This statement stopped Maura. It had been so long since she thought about her mother. Not that she forgot about her. Never. But she had been busy with so many other things that it had been slipping her mind lately. So many memories were flashing before her as she did not realize she spoke.

"It's what my mother would say."

Jane quickly looked up from the tortoise and at the beautiful blonde. She had a curious look on her face as she was formulating an appropriate response. "Did she really?"

Maura smiled at this loving the opportunity to talk about her mother. "Yes. Whenever father would give me extra dessert she would nag him. Nothing bad but she didn't want me to eat unhealthy. Actually my father is like you, wanting to spoil me rotten." She smiled and stared off as she reminisced about her past. Jane just continued to stare at her.

"Tell me about her" Jane's husky voice asked. "I mean only if you wish…"

"She was very smart. Smartest in the land my Papa always said." She said and they both chuckled at this. "She was so kind and generous. Always thought of other before herself."

Jane had suddenly sat next to Maura. Maura looked into her eyes as Jane encouraged her to continue. "She actually was not from a wealthy family. She was a miller's daughter. Did you know that?"

"No I didn't know that." Jane responded shaking her head.

"Yes and she was taught how to read and write proficiently. Also her uncle was a healer and he taught her all about medicine. It was her passion and she loved taking care of people. Actually in town she was known and people would go to her to seek help. Even after she became queen she took the time to teach interested people in town this in order for them to help the sick and hurt. She was truly remarkable."

"She sounds like you."

"Oh no…I could never meet up to her level. I'm just…"

"An intelligent young woman; who cares more for the lives of her subjects than herself."

"Jane I couldn't even take over my own throne from Constance. I am a weak little girl that has to be saved all the time. She would be so disappointed in me…." She spoke sadly while looking down.

A hand reached under her chin and pulled her to face to the Italian's. "Hey don't say that. You are trying to learn how to fight to not just defend yourself but to protect others. You wish to fight against a woman who is very powerful and evil to save not only your father but the townspeople. Maura you are strong and courageous. You want to help those in need and do the right thing for the good of your people. That is not weak but selfless." She said as she stroked her chin. "I may not have known your mother but I know you and I know she would be proud of you. Any woman would be proud to have you for a daughter, Maura."

This created tears to cascade down the honey blonde's face as she peered at those dark brown orbs. The sincerity that was exposed from the woman's eyes was too intense for Maura to handle. She wrapped her arms around her friend and inhaled the homey aroma. "Thank you Jane. My mother would have loved you."

Jane continually rubbed circles along her back. "I'm sure I would like her as well." She lifted her head and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had made their way back from the lake. Loud noises could be heard that left Maura's heartbeat increasing. Though she thought she was being paranoid, she hoped it was nothing to worry about. They finally made their way into the village and saw an abundant of noises from loud music and laughing.

"Jane what's going on?" the blonde asked in confusion.

Jane tilted her head and gave a charismatic smile. "I'm not sure. Let's go find out." She said quickly as she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the commotion. The noise of loud drumming could be heard beating in the distance. Maura was not sure what was happening but she knew she would soon find out. Finally they approached many of the villagers in a large crowd with a large fire in the middle. Once they saw the women had entered as they turned their attention to them.

"Happy birthday Princess!" the crowd roared with joy.

Maura was in complete shock as she stared at the others who had smiles adorning their faces. Her birthday. It was her birthday and she didn't even realize. _I can't believe I forgot my birthday_. A happy Melanie and Alice made their way toward her. Maura squeezed Jane's hand tighter as she was experiencing a strange feeling.

"Happy birthday Maura dear." The red head said as she engulfed the younger girl in a tight embrace. Maura just stood stunned as Melanie had hugged her. Alice followed in suit as the younger girl was unsure of what was happening.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Well dear we asked Sean since he has known you for many years. We thought we would throw a little party."

Maura had nodded in response and had a slight smile on her face. "Now come on honey so many people want to wish you happy birthday."

Maura looked at Jane quickly and had a questioning look on her face. "I'll be around I promise. Now go enjoy your party Maur." And with that both older women took the Princess away as the lanky brunette gazed at her lovingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had made her way around to everyone as they wished her a happy birthday. They had embraced her with hugs and warm smiles that melted the Princess' heart. These people seem to truly cared for and love her. This is a feeling she had not been accustomed to for a long time. Maura had regretted her avoidance of the town and her people from suffering her loss. Now she understood what my father saw in the peasants, particularly finding her mother. These people were real and they truly cared for one another; compared to the people from higher in society who were compulsive liars and only cared for themselves_. Fakes. _These people were so beautiful for how they were compassionate and caring for one another. They found themselves partaking in an extraordinary feast that was one to boast about. The night consisted of laughs and stories about the past. It was beautiful and Maura was grateful to be a part of it.

Finally music had begun to emerge as the people became excited. Maura had danced with some men both old and young as she truly enjoyed herself. A smile was present on her face for the majority of the night. Maura could not help but feel happiness flutter within her heart as she felt she was finally where she belonged. The Princess was interacting with so many people that it shocked her on her ability of interaction. Maura was now in a circle of her close knit friends that consisted of Korsak, Melanie, Sean, Frost, Alice and her youngest child.

"You should have seen her. She was always bringing in frogs and insects wanting to conduct experiments on them. Paddy was at odds with what to do. Maura was always just curious about everything." The ex-Captain of the Guards spoke about the young Princess. Everyone was smiling as Maura adorned a deep blush from embarrassment.

"Oh Maura you sound so adorable! I would have loved to have met you earlier." Alice said happily.

"Yes she definitely kept us on our toes at the castle." Sean chuckled as everyone else followed.

"That's nothing Sean. You should have seen Rizzoli when she was a kid. She was a hellraiser that girl!" Korsak said as the others agreed.

"Yeah I got that impression of her a while ago" Sean said as Alice smacked his arms playfully.

"Jane was sweet. Remember when she saved that baby bird that fell from that tree and brought it to you Vince? She was so scared that it would die." The redhead said.

"Ha oh ya I remember. Yea Jane has a big heart. But she was definitely born for trouble."

"Where is Jane anyway?" Frost asked quickly realizing she was not amongst them.

"I think my daughter has captured her heart." Alice said as everyone looked at her then at the direction she was looking at. The sight was to die for. The tall lanky brunette had her arms wrapped around Alice's middle child, Aileen as they were dancing to the music. Maura had a grin that exposed her dimples. She could not believe the sight before her. The big, tough Jane Rizzoli was happily dancing with a young child. _She's absolutely perfect_.

Vince finally spoke. "Like I said big heart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was dancing with Frost and his impeccable dance moves. Maura was having a wonderful time and did not want it to end. While she was sitting with everyone she had gotten gifts. Melanie had made a beautiful purple dress that Maura absolutely adored. Alice had given her lotions and crèmes she had made. Frost had gotten her some fighting gloves along with scabbards and sheaths for a sword and dagger in which Korsak had gotten for her. Sean gave her a compass that had been embedded with the Doyle crest. Maura was grateful for her friends who she had grown to love and care for deeply. She continued to be led by Frost who had a large grin. They had been jumping around, following Irish dance steps, as he continually twirled her. Earlier he had asked her about how she felt her training was going and how she was. Frost was a sweet young man who would make a wonderful husband one day. A presence came behind Maura that had her turning around.

"Hey Frost can I get a dance with the birthday girl?" Jane's voice spoke which left shivers down her spine. _Maura calm down, relax. It's just a dance_. Frost quickly nodded as he stepped aside while Jane took his place. Maura gave her a quizzical brow that had the brunette chuckle. "Don't panic Maur, I'll volunteer in leading."

Maura then place her arms around her neck as she heard the music dramatically change in a fast pitch song. A new version of Irish song that was more popular to the townspeople; this was new for Maura. Jane must have read her mind as a wide grin spread across her face exposing her dimples.

"Jane I don't know how to…"

"I'm not sure either but just go with it." She spoke quickly as she pulled the woman in as she placed one hand on her back and the other holding her left hand and started to hop around in a circular motion.

"Oh Jane wait stop! You're going to fast!" the honey blonde yelled as she was being pulled along the energetic brunette.

"Here we go!" Jane said with a childlike look on her face as others were clapping all around laughing at them.

Maura could not help laugh along the joyous brunette. Jane's happiness was contagious and the blonde had not seen her so happy. Eventually she stepped out of the embrace and started to spin the Princess who increased her laugher. Jane could only stare at this beauty this woman held as she tried to compose herself. They finally stopped and were adorned by a thunder of applause and Maura did not wish to be anywhere else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The celebration had finally come to an end as everyone cleaned and made their way to their homes. Maura was one of the last few including Frost, Vince, Melanie, Sean, and Jane. They quickly got things together as it was only Korsak, Melanie and her and Jane.

"Maura don't be too late. Jane don't be too long please. Good night girls." Melanie said as both her and her husband went to bed.

Jane and Maura took a seat on a log next to the extinguished fire. Maura was happy for everyone who was there to celebrate her birthday but was happy she was alone with Jane. Jane smiled at her adoringly.

"So did you enjoy your party Princess?" she asked with an amused voice.

"Why yes I did. I really did. It's been while since I celebrated it." She spoke softly.

"Well your birth is definitely something to celebrate." Jane remarked.

Maura had begun to blush. "Thank you Jane. That's very sweet."

The taller woman smiled sweetly. "So I have something for you."

"Jane you didn't have to…."

"Maur you're my best friend. Of course I got something for your birthday." She said lightly. She then reached into a satchel and grabbed something and pulled it out. When she saw it her mouth dropped. It was a beautifully made bow with beautiful carvings along it, also with a nicely stitched quiver and a dozen arrows in it.

"Oh Jane it's beautiful." She said tracing along the bow. Then she saw beautiful carved letters of MD.

"It's pretty nice. I even put in your initials into it so everyone knew it was yours." She explained excitingly.

"Wait you made this?"

"Uh yeah. I thought since you were going to eventually learn this from training it might be best for you to have your own.

Maura nodded her head as moisture appeared in her eyes. "Thank you Jane. I love it."

Jane smiled at the girl. "Oh hey there's one more thing."

Maura turned to look at her incredulously. "Jane you gave me…."

"Hey relax it's nothing much. But I thought you would like it."

Maura reached into the satchel and pulled out her second present. It was a manuscript in which Maura opened and looked at its contents. It was written from Ancient countries and their text about medicine. Greece, Rome, Ancient China and others which fascinated the young girl. Maura had never seen anything so wonderful in all her life. She loved history and how medicine had developed throughout time, especially since her mother learned about it. Maura covered her mouth as she was trying to keep the tears in.

"Maur you ok? Is it bad? I found it in town and you said you loved reading about medicine particularly. I can take it…."

"NO!" she yelled half scaring the other woman. "No Jane it's absolutely perfect." _You're perfect._ "Jane I….." _I love you_.

Jane was just looking at her with a smile. "It's no problem Maur. I just wanted you to have a good day on your special day."

Maura smiled in response and pulled the other woman in a tight embrace and buried her face into Jane's neck. The words she almost spilled out were flashing through her head. _I love her. I love Jane. _This left her in a huge whirlwind. She lessened her hold but did not move away; instead she placed her lips on the other woman's cheek and pressed into it. She placed her mouth by her ear and whispered. "I did. I had a wonderful time and the reason is mostly because of you." Then Maura backed away from her friend and looked at her face. "Well Jane I should probably go it's getting late. I'll see you later?"

Jane nodded with a huge grin. "Yes of course Maura."

Maura rose to leave. "Well goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Princess."

Maura turned and left to return to her home. She had an exhilarating day that she would have to still moll over. She had a realization, an epiphany if you will. Maura couldn't say this was a surprise now that she really thought about, more of a match within the making. This truth was not something she could deny any longer. Maura had fallen in love. Maura had fallen in love with her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20! Holy crap I can't believe I am this far within the story. It just blows my mind with how far I have come. This chapter was difficult because so much was going on in my life. I had been sick for a couple days unable to write and when I did feel better I had a ton of assignments for my classes but I finally made it! So much happened in this chapter I really like it. So Maura has her birthday and I'd say she turned 19 if anyone was curious. So the dancing part I total got from titanic as inspiration. Also Maura finally admits she is in love with Jane. Now I have been dancing along that factor for a while but like I said this was a slow build story but for an actually response from Jane will not take as long I promise. I just wanted to make it as realistic as possible as many of you can understand. Anyway so thank you for reading my story. Please continue to leave me reviews as I love to read them and fix anything that someone tells me needs fixing. Ok so thank you so much guys and see you next time. Bye!

~C.L. 3


	21. Dazed & Confused

Hey guys here I am again. So I'm glad for those who enjoyed the previous chapter. You guys left me great feedback so keep it up. So this chapter has something a little different to it. Just so you are aware this chapter contains M rating in the first scene. Its moderate level so if you don't like this stuff then just skip to the next scene and you will understand what had occurred in a non- explicit way for sensitive audiences. Anyway just wanted explain that and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Maur….."_

"_Maura wake up."_

_They honey blonde felt a hot breath on her ear as the whispers continued. _

"_Huh? What? What's happening?"_

"_Hey beautiful it's time to get up." The smoky voice was sending tremors down her spine as she was still lost in confusion. In addition moist lips were moving down her neck that put Maura in full convulsions._

"_Jane?"_

"_Ha who else would it be Maura? Unless you're with someone else as well?" she responded full sarcasm._

"_Jane what are you doing?" she asked distorted as she felt the kisses go along her exposed shoulder. _

_A laugh could be easily heard as the brunette placed her arms around her bare stomach and was caressing it softly. "Well I thought we could finish what was happening last night, which I will again remind you was incredible." She said as she lightly nibbled on her shoulder and pressing her front to Maura's back as her exposed lady parts could be easily felt._

"_Jane." The young Princess squeaked unsure of what to do._

"_Don't worry baby. I'll take care of you. It will feel so good." She older woman remarked as she moved her hands upward as she began to touch and caress the sensitive peaks on her chest._

"_Oh….Oh Jane…" she started to stutter out as a powerful rush of pleasure dropped to her core. She was not sure why Jane was doing this but she wasn't going to stop her._

"_I know baby. Just relax and let me show you how much I love you." She whispered and then pushed the young girl on her back and lay in between her legs as she continued her ministrations. _

_Maura's mouth fell open as her back arched in extreme pleasure trying to seek more. "Jane, please keep going."_

"_Oh Maur you're not gonna get me to be able to stop." She smirked then connected their lips together in a sweet, passionate kiss leaving Maura breathless. Her hands squeezed harder as Maura quivered underneath her unable to help herself. Then one hand left her left breast and travelled down to her lower body. _

_Maura felt this movement and was disappointed for ending their kiss and that her left hand ended its ministrations but then quickly became excited as she understood where her hand was going and moaned in response. She had gotten her hands on some text about the human body and learned much about the act of pleasure she was about to seek. "Oh yes Jane please."_

_Jane's smirked was felt on Maura's neck as she raised her face to look upon the gorgeous honey blonde. "Whatever my Princess wishes." She spoke in a low voice as her hand was inches from its destination._

Hazel eyes opened wide as the younger girl breathed heavily. Instead of on a soft mattress about to receive immense pleasure she was in her straw bed, fully clothed, and covered in sweat. Maura looked around and recognized she was in the Korsak home and had tingling feelings all over her body. As a lover of science, this was a big indicator to Maura that she was exhibiting signs of high levels of arousal. _What happened? It was a dream? Oh God a dream about her and Jane being intimate!_ Very intimate, more than friends are supposed to. _Oh no Maura you are starting to lose control of your attraction toward your friend and it is occurring within your dreams! _Maura had just barely admitted to herself that she was in love with her best friend and now this? She was just getting use to idea and now her dreams are turning against her. _Why did this have to happen? How could I possibly look Jane in the eye when I saw her do things to me a best friend would never do?! _A frustrated Maura lifted the quilt and covered her face in shame. Not many people could say they had these thoughts about their best friends. _So why was it happening to me? _The honey blonde sighed loudly and wished that she could just stay in bed all day and avoid the awkward issue of Jane. Though it wasn't Jane's fault her friend felt this way. She just couldn't help but fall for the beautiful, strong, and compassionate woman. As Maura continued to think; maybe she could just keep quiet and could trick everyone into her staying in bed all day.

"Maura! Dear it's time for breakfast!" Melanie yelled toward Maura's room. No such luck for the girl as she placed her arm over her eyes trying to hide from the world. _This is not my day._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had her nose in the book that Jane had gotten her for her birthday. She decided to go to the lake and read there in order to get some alone time and think about everything that was currently happening. Maura had come to terms with her feelings toward the older woman and could freely admit it to herself. But she knew she could never tell Jane about it. It probably would scare her into never wanting to be her friend anymore. Maura did not know much about people of the same gender caring for each other as a husband and wife do but she was not foreign to it. _Not here though. No, something like that would never happen here in Ireland; but another place I had been before, I had witness this type of affection toward the same gender._ Maura remembered the encounter that she had as if it was just yesterday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_France 2 years ago:_

_The young Princess was walking along the pathway out of the house. It had been relatively early as she left before waking any of the Fairfield's. Maura was trying to meet a friend who she had met in town. She had bumped into this girl around her age a few weeks ago while touring the marketplace. The girl was named Lorena, had dark brown hair, oval face, with grey eyes. When she first met her, the French girl asked if she needed any help because she looked like a tourist. She was very sweet and helpful when Maura asked questions and showed her around. Maura had learned a little French from her as they became closer. Maura was excited to make a new friend, well asides from Garret. It was just nice to be in company of a woman sometimes. They had talked for hours as Lorena talked about her family and the cultures they had. They had both promised to meet at a place at 9 in the morning and go exploring. It was 8 now but Maura was too excited to sit around and wait and she just left to go to the meeting place. When she finally made it she was in a huge courtyard. Lorena told her this was where great matches were fought. As Maura continued on she thought she heard voices. Curious, Maura made her way to where the noises was coming and went to one of the hidden corners. The voices spoke again._

"_Hello belle." (Hello beautiful) Maura recognized as Lorena._

"_Lorena J'ai vous ai raté." (Lorena, I have missed you) Another woman spoke._

_Maura began to make her way closer and saw the two women. They were standing next to each other. The other woman was too, beautiful, had light blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was slightly shorter than the other girl._

_Lorena smiled at the younger girl. "Tout comme moi. J'ai été penser lorsque je vais à vous voir de nouveau. Il avait été agonie pas vous voir." (As have I. I have been thinking about when I'm going to see you again. It had been agony not seeing you.)_

_The other woman walked up closer. "Puis fin votre agonie et kiss me." (Then end your agony and kiss me.) She spoke suddenly and grabbed the front of her tunic and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lorena did not seem shocked by this and wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist and kiss her back frantically. This continued for some time and escalated into Lorena moving the blonde girl backwards and into the wall, trapping her in her kiss. They continued their dancing of tongues and Lorena moved her lips along her friend's jaw line and down her throat. The other girl found pleasure in this as she threw her head back as her eyes fluttered shut. _

"_Oh Dieu Lorena Je t'aime." (Oh God Lorena I love you.)_

_Maura could not believe what she was seeing. A woman kissing another woman? __**This was preposterous! How could someone of the same sex act this way? Was it even possible? It wasn't a common practice in Ireland but maybe in France it was different.**__ Though Maura could not figure out the answer to her questions she could not deny the passion these two had for one another. __**What was I to do now? It's probably best if I leave**__. As the young Princess began to leave her boot made contact with a dry leaf making a cracking sound. The two women stopped their activities and detangled themselves from one another._

_Finally the dark haired girl recognized her friend. "Maura? Is that you?"_

_Maura sighed loudly and turned around to the two flushed women. "Lorena, I am so sorry to bother you. I didn't see anything I promise." _

"_What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in an hour?"_

"_We are. We were. I just came early to look around and I didn't mean to…." She tried to explain while trying to remove the redness from her cheeks._

"_Maura it's ok. I know you weren't trying to spy on us purposely." She said as her lover stood behind her. "I realize what you saw…..it might be difficult to understand. You…you must have so many questions….."_

"_No. It's ok. I well…..just didn't know this type of…..relationship was even possible."_

_The French girl smiled brightly at this. "Well yes. It's not very common but…..you can't help who you love." She said quickly. "Oh Maura this is my girl Jaquin. Jaquin this is my new friend from Ireland. I met her at the market."_

_The blonde girl walked from behind her protector and approached Maura, "Hello. How do you do?" she spoke softly._

_Maura could not help but smile at the nervous looking woman. "Hello."_

_Lorena approached Maura. "Maura, can I explain some things…..so you may understand?"_

_Maura nodded her head as they all sat on the stone benches. Lorena had begun to talk about her and Jaquin. Apparently Jaquin has been in Paris for only 4 years as she moved from Transylvania with her father. Lorena had met her in town when she was shopping in the markets and she helped her find the items she needed; after that they became inseparable. Eventually word came out that her father was touching and doing inappropriate acts toward his daughter. Lorena found out and got her out of there and had her live with her family. They finally admitted their feelings for one another after they were unable to hide their feelings anymore._

"_I loved her so much….but I thought of myself as dirty and damaged. She had deserved someone who was perfect….for her." Jaquin spoke in a broken tone._

_Lorena looked at her with such love and adoration. "I loved you before when we were just close friends and nothing, not even something like that could make me stop loving you." She looked at her and placed her hand on the woman's cheek. "I will love you until my dying day." They connected their lips together as so much emotion was expressed with one another. Maura was shocked by this story. She could only image what it was to go through all that and still love their partner. When most men find out these types of things, they want nothing to do with them, as if it was their fault. Maura could not deny the love these two shared and how much the other would go through to have each other. This was love. It might be in another form but it was love._

"_I see and I understand." The princess spoke shaking the girls out of their love felt gazes. "I am glad that you found love and happiness with one another. I do not judge you but rejoice for you."_

_Lorena stood up and gave Maura a huge smile. "Maura, thank you for listening and understanding" she said quickly and gave her a hug. Maura was shocked by this but hugged back. "It is wonderful to know that someone sees and understands how much I love her."_

_Maura nodded as they let go. Jaquin also gave her a hug as they continued to talk. The young woman left that situation with new knowledge gained that was not possible from any book._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was reminiscing about her past and what she obtained in her experience. The honey blonde may have understood it but did not think it was something she too would personally experience. Though there were many similarities between Lorena and Jaquin along with Jane and herself. Lorena and Jaquin had both been great friends, best friends even, who cared for one another, and who could tell the other the struggles of their pasts. Well most of the struggles as there were still questions that Maura wished to know about Jane's past. Even with Jane's flaws, Maura loves her as Lorena loved the Transylvanian. Maura was so lost in thought and emotion she did not hear the figure approach her.

A warm breath could be felt across her neck. "Maur….you there?"

The young Princess jumped up and yelped in surprise. She turned and saw the lanky woman standing before her. She had been wearing a crimson red tunic and black trousers. _God the contrast between that red and her olive skin color looks incredible._ "Jane! You frightened me!"

Jane sported her usual smirk. "Geese Maur, I didn't mean to. I was just looking for you."

_And I'm trying to avoid you because I cannot help but stare at you and your beautifulness. _"Oh really? What reason?"

Jane tilted her head in confusion. "So we could hang out like normal?"

Maura belittled herself as she shook her head at her own actions. "Sorry Jane of course. I was just reading the book you got me. It was noisy at home so I thought I'd get some peace and quiet out here." _Woo that was close._

"Really? What have you looked at already?" the older woman asked curiously.

_Oh no she asked. I wasn't actually reading but day dreaming about her but I can't tell her that. Maura think of a something without lying! "_Actually I didn't get to reading yet. I was busy…..thinking." _Oh no Maura just be quiet._

"Oh what about?"

_Dammit Maura! Can't keep your mouth shut! _"Ummm….I…" she tried to explain but was becoming flustered and hot around her ears.

"Maura you ok? You look really hot? Are you sick?" the girl asked with a concerned tone. "Let me check if your heads warm." She said as she placed her lips on Maura's forehead.

_Oh….that feels great. I remember how those lips were all over me….._

"Well you feel fine. You feel ok?" she asked looking at her with her brown orbs revealing her concern.

Maura smiled at how much Jane was worried about her. "I'm fine Jane. I think maybe if I go home and lay down it might help."

"Yeah of course let me help you." She said as she helped the younger woman and they made their way back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally they were entering the village from their walk. Luckily for Maura the walk had been relatively silent as the honey blonde was trying to get herself together. If Jane was aware of Maura's odd behavior she didn't let on. They continued in content silence as a crowd of people were surrounding a wagon. This struck curiosity in both women as they quickly made their way to the commotion. They were only a few feet away from it when Melanie quickly stepped toward them.

"Hello girls! How was your day?" she asked loudly.

Maura could see she was acting strange but let it slide. "Oh fine we just returned from the lake. What's going on?"

Melanie's eyes grew wide. "Oh nothing dear! Hey let's go back to the house, you too Jane." She said as she tried to lead them toward the house and away from whatever was happening.

"Melanie you're an awful liar, you're hiding something. What's going…." Jane begins to say but the words ended at a halt.

Maura who was looking at Melanie didn't see what made Jane stop speaking. She turned and looked at her friend and saw her face was full of complete shock. Maura looked to see what had turned Jane into such a state. Away in the distance stood a man next to Korsak. He was a tall man, a little taller than Jane, with short dark brown hair, light green eyes, bushy eyes brows and facial hair. He was a muscular man, handsome man Maura noticed; especially when he looked at them and had a smile on his face.

"Hey Janie." He spoke with a moderately deep voice.

Maura made a quick look at Jane to see if there was any recognize through her eyes. Instead her eyes automatically changed from shock to complete rage. "You son of bitch!" the dark haired woman screamed as she quickly ran toward the man. She grabbed him by the color of his tunic and begun to push him back and then with her fist made contact with his cheek. Korsak and Frost stepped in and pulled Jane off of him. Frost was holding back Jane from tearing into this man while Casey came behind the man and grabbed one of his arms. Maura was in complete shock with what was happening. _What was going on? Who was this man?_ A million questions were flooding through her mind as she made her way closer to the confrontation. The look on Jane's face made Maura have unpleasant chills down her spine. _I haven't seen Jane this enrage since the night I encountered her nightmares. _

"Jane calm down you don't wanna do this." The confident voice of Vince tried to reason with her.

"The hell I don't!" she yelled trying to wiggle out of Frost's hold but was luckily unsuccessful.

"Janie please….." the man begged as his face had a mixture of fear and hurt.

"Don't Janie me Tommy!"

"Jane I…..I didn't mean to….I'm sorry"

"Fuck you Tommy! I'm sorry it's going to do shit! You're a god damn coward!"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!" Vince's voice boomed stopping the fray. "Frost take Jane to my house now!"

At first Jane tried to struggle but a hand touched her shoulder which stopped her in her tracks. "Jane please let's go." The honey blonde begged in a whisper.

Jane could see the fear on Maura's face and her features visibly changed. Still rage was present on her face but she stopped squirming. She looked into Maura's eyes and nodded her head in compliance. Maura grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her as Melanie and Frost followed. Maura was unsure what was going on but she wasn't letting Jane anywhere near that man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had been sitting for an hour, staring at the wall and having said nothing to anyone. Melanie had begun to cook as Maura and Frost had quietly sat next to their friend trying to do all and anything for her. Eventually Barry left to see if he could find anything out leaving Jane and Maura alone. Maura looked at the woman before her and saw the sadness and anger that was tearing her apart inside. Maura wished to ask what that was all about but was unsure of how to approach the subject. _Jane probably knows I want to know and probably doesn't want to talk about it. She's never been too open when it came to talking about her past. How am I going to do this without upsetting her? _Instead Maura decided not to speak but give her physical contact. _Contact to ensure she is not alone._ She pulled her stool next to Jane as much as possible and grabbed her hand in hers and placed her head on her shoulder. At first there was no response from Jane but then she placed her head on top of the blonde's that gave Maura a sigh in relief. _At least she is still here and will accept some type of contact from me. _Melanie announced that dinner was served breaking them out of their trance.

Jane had not been very hungry and ate very little. Maura did not eat much more than her friend from the stress she was feeling from the situation with Jane. Frost finally returned which changed the atmosphere for everyone in the room. Jane rose up quickly and silently asked him for what he found out.

"Ok so all I found out is the council is having a meeting to whether or not Tommy gets to stay here or have to leave the village."

"When?"

"Within the hour."

Jane rose up and left the house without a word to anyone. Maura was not sure of what to do as she watched her friend stroll out of the house in such a state. _Should I follow or leave her be?_ The Princess looked to Barry for any thoughts and he sighed.

"Rizzoli would kill me if she knew I said this. I know she wants to do this on her own but I think it's best if she has someone; someone with her who she trusts the most."

The young woman looked at him and acknowledged that she understood. She stood and was going to make her way toward the door but turned to look at Barry. "Is there anything I should know before going after her?"

The blonde could tell she put the man in an awkward position as he was trying to figure out a response. "Well I know that I should just keep what I know to myself but I think it's best of you know at least one thing."

"And what's that?"

"The man you saw in the square. His full name is Thomas Rizzoli; he's Jane's brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura was making her way to where the meeting was being held. Maura was thinking about the events that occurred today and the new information about this man. _This man is Jane's brother. So she does have family._ Questions where surfacing through her mind as she tried to get herself calm before reaching her distraught friend. _Why would Jane attack her brother? What had he done to deserve such anger from his sister?_ All she knew was that she had to keep it together for her friend. _Jane is always there for me through difficult times, now it's my turn. _Finally Maura reached the larger tent where a decision was being made. She saw her friend on the outside of the entrance to the tent. Jane turned to her friend and gave her a look not seen before by the honey blonde. She quickly turned herself around and looked inside the tent.

"What are you doing here Maura?" her gruff voice asked sharply.

Maura was slightly shocked by the tone of Jane's voice but let it go for the scenario she was in. "Well, I'm here to make sure you're ok…..you seemed very upset when Barry…."

"I'm fine Maur you can leave." She snapped.

The girl was not use to this behavior but she wasn't going to let her stop her from being there for her friend. "Well I don't care what you say. I'm going to be here for you Jane, no matter what you say. So you might as well accept it and deal with it."

Jane turned around quickly and looked at Maura with wide eyes surprised by her tone of voice. Maura raised her brow showing that she was not to take this likely. Jane nodded her head in compliance and Maura thought she saw a slight smile on her lips. They both stood in position in order to hear what was going on. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and quietly led her inside but hid by the side near of the back of the tent. All the council men seemed to come together along with Korsak, Sean, and Casey. Finally Tommy entered in and moved toward the front of the council.

"Thomas Rizzoli. We have heard you have made much commotion today in our peaceful village." O'Brien stated to the young man.

Tommy nodded in response. "Yes sir with my sister."

"Why did you and Jane Rizzoli escalate to a fight?"

"It has to do with an incident that happened long ago." The man stated and Maura could feel Jane increase pressure into their held hands. Maura looked at her face as she visibly paled even noticeable in the dark lighting.

"Now what do you want with this town young man?" General Frost then spoke.

"Well sir I was hoping for a new start. You see I have been away for a while and have unaware of what has been happening with the kingdom" he began to say. "When I returned I found town to be dangerous so I wished to find a safe place to stay."

"So only you wish to seek a safe haven in our mists?" Maccabee asked.

Tommy quickly shook his head. "Well no sir not just me. Actually my family as well."

This statement put both women in a whirlwind trying to figure out what he meant. They both stopped thinking when Tommy went outside to get something. _More like get someone_. A woman actually, who had beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair, and a very prominent stomach exposing her condition.

"Sir this is Lydia my fiancé and is also carrying my child. We need a safe place and we thought this place would be enough for our family."

"Yes sir, please don't let my baby grow up unsafe." The blonde haired woman asked.

The silence was screaming loud in clear in the room, especially in Jane Rizzoli's mind who's was at a complete loss of what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was pacing at a rapid pace back and forth while the honey blonde just observed unsure of what to do. Many times Jane would talk to herself, particularly in Italian getting only a few words here and there that left Maura in a haze. The older Rizzoli was like a caged animal that is hurt and angry. When the verdict that Tommy and his family were to stay in their village, it left Jane in a tailspin and had her rushing out with Maura running after her. They went to the clearing as Maura took a seat on the log and Jane could not seem to sit still.

"What the hell is the matter with him?! Egli non è in grado di gestire questa!" she screamed at nothing in particular.

"He's too young and irresponsible to be a father! Idiota!" Well Maura seemed to understand that last part.

The girl was watching her friend helplessly trying to figure out a way to end her pain. _Maybe it was time to talk to her._ "Jane? Jane try to relax…"

"I can't relax Maura! The kid is younger than you physically and mentally he has the smarts that match up to his unborn child!"

"Oh Jane that's not physically possible…."

"MAURA! Don't start with the facts thing!"

Silence continued as she again started to circle around. "Jane what happened? What did he do that was so bad…"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Jane no please let me help you please….."

Quickly Jane turned around and looked at Maura in the face with anger in her eyes. "You know what you can do Maura? Stop asking! This is none of your business so do me a favor and back off!" And as she yelled this she turned around and sped off leaving a cloud of dust behind her while the blonde watched her friend flee with a heavy heart, leaving her in a daze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg what is happening?! So let's just say much happened in this chapter leaving things out of whack. So at the beginning was the dream. So did you like? This is my first time writing anything sexual in that nature so I was a bit nervous. I was honestly blushing the whole time when I was writing it but I hope it was worth it. But give me pointers if you thought something else would have been better for next time. Anyway so Maura had seen lesbian experience in France. So I wasn't sure but I thought it would be more realistic if she wasn't completely foreign to the concept of two women together but that's just my opinion. (Btw for the different languages I just used a translator so if I'm incorrect I apologize.) Now I brought in Tommy finally? Did anyone see that coming just curious? I know many of you have been curious about Jane's family as I start to reveal everything so continue to be patient and it will be revealed sooner than you think. So I know that Jane's a jerk at the end but she just has a good reason I promise. Anyway wow that's enough of me talking. So thanks again for those lovely reviews from the past chapter as it just makes my day and I am glad for those who look forward to updates. It helps motivate writing when I know people are enjoying what I am writing. Anyway again thanks for the support and please offer some reviews and feedback which is truly appreciated. Ok so enjoy the upcoming weekend guys and until next time bye!

~C.L. 3


	22. Stay

Hello fellow readers! I am sorry for the wait but I have been extremely busy with class projects, essays, and exams that have been taking away my writing time! But I finally found time to get to this chapter and I am happy that I did. Alright anyway guys here's chapter 22!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a bright sunny day a young woman was attempting to read. She had loved reading and was fascinated by what she would find, but today she found herself unable to do so. It had been the third time that she had read over the same sentence. This made Maura loudly sigh as she closed the book in defeat. It had been a several days since her last encounter with Jane that had left them receiving the silent treatment from one another. _Ten days actually_, the blonde corrected herself. Since that night she had seen Jane's brother and _almost sister-in-law apparently_. She had tried not to approach them as she did not wish to upset Jane even more but they mostly kept to themselves anyways, _probably trying to avoid the same thing_. _I hope someone will check on that baby_ the honey blonde thought as she stared off toward the lake. From what Maura could tell both Tommy and Lydia didn't seem to be the brightest bulbs in the bunch. Maura had carefully observed them from afar whenever she could, by trying to figure out the mystery of Jane's rage. Tommy had seemed to be nice enough to those he encountered. She had asked Melanie about him and she told her that he was nice but it had been a long time since the last time she saw him. _Apparently he had been gone for some time now but Melanie refused to give me any more details_. Hopefully she would eventually find out what had happened and find a way to help Jane.

Both women were angry and upset for what had occurred that night and the words exchanged. Maura tried to be patient and understanding with Jane, knowing whatever she was hiding was big. Maura knew Jane was not one to dramatize about serious things. She knew whatever Jane was keeping from her was awful. Even with this knowledge she could not help the feelings of loss and even anger. Anger more recently since Jane was even refusing eye contact with her friend. _She is pushing me away because she doesn't trust me_. This was the constant argument in Maura's head reassuring herself as she had the right to be angry with the harsh woman. She tried to be there for her, be a good friend and she was violently pushed away. _Of course metaphorically speaking_, Maura corrected herself as she knew Jane would never intentionally hurt her. This made Maura feel guilty for her hostile anger toward her friend. _She's going through something. Something very traumatic and she wouldn't tell me about it. She refuses to let me in. _The young Princess shook her head in confusion trying to figure out what to do. _I can't lose her. I love her._ This thought also came in reminding Maura of the sadness she also felt along with it. She was still trying to find a solution for her new found feelings for the brunette. Even though they weren't currently on speaking terms she was still fiercely in love with her. _Why couldn't she just give me a chance; to trust that I could be there through her hardest struggles? _The honey blonde hadn't seen her friend for a week and she missed seeing her, being in her presence. _I miss her face; angular and strong, her cleft chin, pink lips, bright smile with the occasional dimples revealing themselves. Her smoky voice and hearty laugh. Her beautiful long, curly, raven hair cascading along her back, oh how I wish to run my fingers through them. Her dark brown eyes boring into me sending shivers down my spine. I wish to hear her sarcasm and wit along with the sweet words she only speaks to me. The parts of her deemed imperfect like the scar along her face showed her toughness, and her hands and the way she touches me even if they are marred with scarred tissue. It shows how tough she is yet gentle to the touch around me._ Tears were sliding down her face like a downpour of rain in a storm. Maura was unable to hold back her emotions as she continued to think about Jane, her Jane. Her best friend, the one she loves. She tightly closed her eyes and choked back a sob. _I just want her back._ It took several minutes for the young woman to compose herself and wipe the remaining tears from her face. She slowly took a deep breath as calm begun to spread within her body.

"I need you Jane. I'm not giving up on you and I'm going to be there for you, always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The orange rays from the setting sun were cascading through the clerestory window. Melanie had been preparing for dinner as they were waiting for everyone. They were dinning outside but Maura was helping the older woman cook as their guests were waiting. She was bringing out the food when she saw the abundant of people who would be joining them. Sean, Casey, and Korsak had been talking in a group discussing about upcoming hunting trips with the warmer temperature that was coming. Alice was talking to Barry as he held her infant child while her other children were playing amongst themselves. This brought a light smile to the girl as she had truly enjoyed being around children. Recently she had babysat for Alice twice this week and it was a good way to distract her from her current obsessive thoughts. Maura tried to not think about her lanky friend but found it nearly impossible as she wanted nothing more than to have her near again. Maura tried to shake the thoughts that were clouding her mind with unhappy thoughts. When the food had finally been brought out everyone crowded together and began to eat. They had been eating and talked about many things. But Maura was not hearing any of it as her mind was elsewhere. She mostly stared at the children giggling at each other and the honey blonde could not help but smile. The evening passed by quickly as most people, particularly the men, were finishing their meals.

"I know what you mean Sean there are some nasty buggers out there in the forest that you don't want to touch you. Can easily catch something if you're not careful...Oh hey Jane." The older man spoke that broke Maura out of her state.

She quickly looked up the tall figure and noticed her features. She had on black trousers tucked in dark brown boots with a white tunic and her raven hair had been down flowing to the middle of her back. Maura looked closely and noticed something was different about her, something in her eyes. It lacked the usual sparkle it held, she looked paler compared to her usual olive skin tone, there was dark circles underneath her eyes revealing her lack of sleep and her body posture unnaturally slouched over. Everyone could feel the awkwardness as they looked at the woman. Everyone was not obvious to the change in behavior between Jane and herself, _it's obvious they know we had a fight._ Even with this knowledge, they did not press her for details or had tried to give her advice, which Maura truly appreciated. The honey blonde did not need a pep talk when it was Jane who was pushing her away. The archer looked at everyone and gave a slight smile, her eyes finally landed on Maura as their gaze held for several seconds. The young woman was surprised by this sudden act of bravery since the past few days she was unresponsive toward her.

"Hey Jane how about you sit down and I'll fix you a plate." Melanie's sweet voice said as she walked around to prepare a plate. Jane just looked at her and nodded her head.

"Thank you" she muttered as she took a seat in between Vince and Sean.

Vince then started up the conversation again trying to end the awkward silence that had overtaken them. Jane absent mindedly looked down at her food but played with it more rather than ate it. _She looks miserable_ the honey blonde concluded as she could not help but stare. Alice had again returned outside with her children and their screams filled the air. Finn and Aileen ran to her as she engulfed them into a huge hug. A smile stretched upon her face as Maura's heart fluttered. She had missed the gorgeous smile that her friend had possessed. This was the happiest she had seen her since that night of the confrontation. She had started to play with them and Maura just continued to watch in awe as they woman she loved was starting to come out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kids time to go!" Alice's voice yelled toward her two children. Both of them were currently climbing Jane like a tree trunk and giggling excitedly.

They turned and looked at their mother in horror. "But mom do we have to?!" they screamed synchronized together.

"Yes my little monsters. It's time to give Jane a break and it's your bed time."

The two turned to look at Jane with pouty lips and wide eyes. "No Janie don't let her take us!" Aileen yelled as she clung on to Jane tighter and hid her face into the Italian's neck.

"Ya we wanna keep playing!" Fin responded and grabbed her arm in defiance.

"Sorry guys but what mom says goes. It's ok well play again real soon." The brunette said convincingly.

The young girl pulled her head from the woman's neck and looked her in the eye. "You'll come over and play with us?"

"Yes of course." She said with a light smile.

"You'll bring Maura with you too?" she asked as she looked at the honey blonde.

Dark eyes found a pair of hazel and stared at her almost peering at her soul. Maura was afraid that she was looking at her so intently she would see the secret she had been hiding from her. Shockingly Jane gave a quick smile at her friend and looked at the little girl in her arms. "Yes, but only if you go with your mother. Right now!"

This caused both children to relinquish their hold on the lanky woman and quickly ran to their mother. Alice laughed loudly at the reaction of her children. "Thanks Jane. Kids say goodbye!"

"BYE EVERYONE! They shouted loudly as this caused the assembled people to crack up.

Maura turned to look back at her friend but found that Jane's brown orbs had been locked on her the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think that is everything." Korsak spoke with a sigh.

Dinner had been finished and everyone aside from Alice, her children, and Casey helped in clean up. Frost nodded his head and went up to the Mrs. "Yes and I should be going. Thank you for a wonderful meal Melanie. See you guys later bye!" the man spoke and waved to his friends as he left. Sean had followed in suit leaving the four of them.

Jane approached Melanie, "Mel, thanks for the dinner it was great."

The red head shook her head. "Of course Jane anytime. You look skinnier have you been eating lately missy?"

Jane smirked, "I'm eating just fine thank you! But it was nice to have your cooking."

"Yes I know, well come back and you can have some more. You're more than welcome, you know that."

"Well thanks again. I'll see you later Korsak." She said as she looked at the man as he nodded. She quickly turned her head to the blonde and gave a quick nod in acknowledgment, "Princess. Goodnight everyone." She said quickly as she quickly turned and walked away.

Maura could not do anything but watch and stare at her friend's retreating form. Maura heavily sighed trying to figure out what to do.

"Go after her." A voice behind her spoke suddenly making Maura turn around quickly scaring the life out of her, but calmed when she saw it was Melanie. "Don't let this rift continue anymore Maura. I can't take the sight of you both being miserable. Go make it right with her." Maura turned and looked at the last of Jane and saw she was going toward the direction of the lake. The honey blonde thought over Melanie's words and could not help but agree with her. These words spoken filled the honey blonde with courage and confidence to go after her friend and before she knew it her legs were leading her in pursuit of Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It did not take long for the young Princess to reach her destination as she saw her friend's tall figure from the reflection of the moonlight staring across the water. Maura took in the other woman and just stood their staring. She had missed being this close to Jane as it was uncommon recently. Maura felt she had taken her previous time with Jane for granted but she was going to change that. She was not going to leave until she made things right with Jane.

"Jane."

The lanky girl quickly turned towards Maura surprise evident on her face of hearing Maura's whisper. But quickly the confused look turned into a hard, stony one that was common whenever she would see her. "Maura what are you doing here? It's too late to be out here at night."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself at night. I'll have you know that this wonderful woman is taking out her precious time to teach me how to defend myself."

The brunette had a slight smile form upon her face. She had been recently getting use to the blonde's use of jokes and sarcasm. It made her proud of her accomplishment in this area. "Maur what are you doing here?"

Maura looked down at her feet trying to formulate a response. She finally looked up. "You know why I'm here Jane. I'm here to fix us."

"We're fine Maur…."

"Jane Rizzoli we are not fine! You can barely look at me let alone attempt to have a conversation."

Rizzoli had a look of shock as the shorter woman was calling her out on her shit. _Damn she's getting way too perceptive. _Jane continually opened and closed her mouth.

"Jane I know since your brother returned you have been going through some things. Whatever happened in your past must be awful." She began her speech as her friend's eyes were darting everywhere trying to avoid her gaze. "Oh that day, when we fought, it was too much for you and so I let you walk out. I even gave you days to try to figure everything out but I can't do it anymore. I can't take not having my friend anymore. It has been so hard to not have you in my life. It hurts so bad Jane. But what hurts more is to see how much pain you are going through and how you refuse to let anyone in to help." As she was speaking she continued to walk closer to the nervous woman and was only a couple feet away. "Jane I want to help you. I cannot just stand aside and watch you make yourself fall apart. And I can't not have my friend; I refuse to live without you in my life!"

The taller woman began to have moisture in her eyes as Maura noticed she was finally getting to her. "Maur I can't tell you…you can't know.."

"Why not?! Why not Jane?! You're my best friend in the whole wide world! You have been there so much for me why can't I do the same?! Do you not trust me?!"

"NO Maura of course I trust you! I trust you more than anyone! I just can't…..if you knew….you'll think of me different…..so useless and weak…"

"Jane what are you talking about?! You are the strongest and most wonderful person I have ever met." She spoke heartfeltedly as she was close enough and grabbed Jane's hands and moved her face closer hers. "I love you so much Jane and nothing you tell me could ever change that."

This caused the other woman to choke back a sob and she closed her eyes tightly and tried to back away. "I can't Maur….."

"Yes you can Jane" she responded as she refused to let her friend run off again. "Jane what did your brother do that was so terrible?"

Jane opened her eyes and stared at the other woman exposing her pain. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, but then again neither did I….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two years ago:_

_It was a cold fall day for Ireland as the overspread of clouds hovered over them. It had been a murky, bleak day that was very common for this time of year and nobody thought anything of it. No one had any idea of the events that were going to take place today. The lanky brunette was treading her way from the Frost's home. The Frost household consisted of two members, Samuel and his son Barry. Apparently the mother had passed on when Barry was little and his older sister was married off to someone. The brunette started to reminiscence about the past events leading to her meeting Frost. Jane only just got to know Barry at the market a few days prior. She had been walking with her childhood friend Casey to get some supplies after dropping off Tommy at his friend's house. When they reached the marketplace she started to buy all the things her mother requested and Casey came along with her. Then when she was finished she looked up and saw a young boy, not much younger than herself in the hands of two guards as he was struggling from their grip. Everyone from the market was watching the confrontation unfold in front of them. Jane looked at her friend with a raised brow as he too questioned what was going on. They moved in closer trying to find out what was going on._

"_Hey let me go! I didn't do anything!" the dark skinned boy yelled._

_Then suddenly the figure of a grey-haired, blue eyed man walked toward the commotion. His face was contorted into something malicious and distrustful. Jane did not get a good vibe from him but finally recognizing him as the new Captain of the Guards, the notorious Charles Hoyt. The man circled around the younger boy like a predator about to eat his prey._

"_Well according to Mr. Ardan Callaghan says different. He told us you stole some of his fruits and money."_

"_What?! He's lying!"_

_Hoyt reacted by grabbing the boy by the back of his neck and pulled his head toward him. "You will give no such lies about a respectable citizen of Ireland! Especially from a savage like you!" the older man screamed in his face._

_Jane was watching all this before her eyes and could not help but shake her head. She saw the treatment of this boy and found it unfair. She had worked with dark boys like him and found to have no quarrel with them. She did not find them any different from herself but more similar than anything. People like him were hated because of where he came from and women like her because she was born not of the dominant gender. Jane never understood the people's ignorance and did not follow everyone's idea of who was superior and who was inferior. Jane personally knew Ardan as a compulsive liar that would hurt anybody to get what he wanted. She had experienced Ardan's lies when he lied about her brother stealing from him and attack him. She knew the bastard was lying because he had an agreement with Hoyt that left him safe from this newly appointed man in power. She watched as they led the boy into the stocks as they placed his head and hands into the designed area and closed the top locking him into place, as Hoyt approached with a thick whip within his grasps ready to use it._

"_Well sonny it seems to be a nice day for a good flogging." He spoke with a smile on his face as he threw the rope behind him and crack it back over the young man. The boy cried out in pain from the impact and whimpered from the withdrawal of his back. A shiver rain down the girl's spine as she watched the torture continue on. She looked around and saw other's cowering in fear but none were going to do anything about the disturbing image happening before them. Then Jane looked and saw the face of Ardan's smiling gleefully. Jane had had enough of this and decided to do something about it. She looked to Casey as he continued to watch and looked at her with pain in his eyes._

"_Cas I can't let this continue. I have to do something." She said as the man was going to respond but was stopped. "This isn't right. You and I both know that."_

_Casey sighed in response and nodded his head. "What do you need me to do?"_

"_Create a distraction when I need it. And have Colt waiting for me when I need to flee."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Frost had been heavily breathing as his body shook from the last hit. A guard took over for Hoyt after the first few. There were so many lashes on him that even the guard doing the whipping had been breathing deeply. Frost was not sure how much longer he could last. Hoyt returned with a burning iron and he concluded they would use to brand him. He began to panic and closed his eyes tightly expecting the burning into his flesh to commence. Then he heard the swoosh of a flying object that stopped everyone in their tracks looking at the offending arrow in the stock above his hand. Lost in confusion they missed the hidden rebel with a blade that started fighting the guards. The figure was covered by a cloak but it did not stop their speed and agility from overpowering the men. They took out one soldier by hitting them with their sword on the head; the second was thrown over their shoulder. The stranger then grabbed the burning iron and swung it at the older man hitting him on the side of the head knocking him down. They turned around to face Frost and with a swing of the sword it collided with the metal lock busting it open. They lifted the top of the wooden contraption open and assisted with leading Frost into an alley. They finally reached a black horse and Frost mounting it as the stranger followed behind grabbed the reins and they treaded off into the forest. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jane continued her walk home as she remembered the look on Frost's face when he found out he was saved by a girl several days ago. She helped him to her home where her mother and she helped treat his wounds until he was well enough to be taken home. Frost was ever grateful for her and Jane knew that she started a great friendship with this boy. She continued her way on the dirt path to go home as her mother wanted to help teach her to properly cook. Her mother did not particularly like Jane's dangerous activities but was glad that she saved a helpless boy. The lanky brunette was annoyed of her mother's persistence in doing more 'girly' things but knew she should be there more for her mother especially since she raised her and her brothers alone when her good for nothing father left them. Jane saw her house in the distance and ran the rest of the way._

"_Hey Ma I'm home!" She yelled into the house, "Let's get this cooking thing over with alrigh….."_

_When she turned her way into the kitchen she was placed into a suddenly halt from image before her. Her mother along with her brother was sitting on chairs facing her. The disturbing part was that they were tied down with ropes and gagged. Her mother had a look of relief that quickly turned into fear. Frankie, her younger brother of about 16 had an exhausted face as bruises were forming all over it. __**He must have tried to fight whoever did this off but failed**__. Before Jane could move she heard footsteps behind her._

"_Hello Janie, welcome home." The eerie voice remarked._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The lanky body again was thrown to the ground as pain shot up in her side. Hoyt and his guards had taken turns taking blows at her. She tried to fight back but since she was up against five grown men she didn't stand a chance. She tried to stand up once again feeling pain all over her body but was quickly knocked down by a backhanded slap by one of the guards. _

"_Alright boys I think that's enough for now." He replied smugly and kneeled in front of the bruised face brunette. "So Janie. You thought you could just parade right in and save the day for that coloured boy?"_

_Jane looked at him with anger but did not reply. __**How did he find out it was me?**_

"_Well Jane if you're wondering, which I am sure you are let me tell you. I have sources that are my eyes and ears in your special town." He said as he continued to circle around her. "You see when I found out you were a woman I was shocked. A person with that strength and bravado to go against the royal guards, well I was very impressed." He spoke with an evil grin plastered on his face. "I was so moved by your bravery I thought I would tell your mother. But the thing is Janie, you made a fool out of me in the square. You must understand that you can't do that and simply get away with it. You must be punished. Hold her down boys." The other guards did as they were told with little resistance from an exhausted Jane._

_Jane was looking at this delirious man and saw the evil glint in his eyes that was troubling. She knew she was in real danger and needed to find a way out. She saw one of the guards give Hoyt a weapon. He pulled it out of the sheath to reveal a narrow dagger that he twirled within his hands. "Now you have to be punished for your crime" And with that he lifted the dagger and pierced in through her right palm. A loud scream erupted from her lungs as she felt the worst pain in her life. She could feel how the blade went through her bone with ease. She was trying to breath in as much oxygen as possible as she saw the man grab the other knife and watched him impale it into her other hand. Again she cried out in pain as a throbbing pain was igniting within her palms and she continued to cry. She was shaking from the pain as she felt his cold fingers caress her face. She quickly tried to move away but the pain from her hands stopped her from moving. _

"_Shhhh dear child it's alright. Don't be frightened. I'm not going to kill you….yet."_

_Jane looked upon the man who would soon infest her nightmares though that was unbeknownst to her. His smile was crazed and made his face show off its skeleton like features and she saw the burn on the side of his face that she had done. He pulled out a small knife and put it on her face. "You're going to feel a little pinch." He replied as he dragged his blade across her cheek and she cried out again. His face was a face of true fear. He looked up at the men and nodded his head and they let go of her and dispersed. She laid there not sure of what to do but was frightened by her predicament; but the worst part was yet to come. The guards came back with a lit torch and passed it around to each other then they finally moved away from her toward the house. Finally Jane understood their intentions._

"_NO!" She screeched at them but it was no use. _

_They put the torches on the house and immediately flames erupted and ran across the house in a furry. Jane tried to squirm from her confines but could not from the daggers pinning her to the ground. Then suddenly she heard the screams and cries from her mother. Jane was in complete heartache and helplessness as her mother and brother were trapped. "Please stop let them go! Do whatever you want to me but get them out! Please they're innocent!" she pleaded with the deranged man._

"_Oh Janie I love it when you beg but sorry no can do. No one is innocent child you must learn that. And the wicked must pay from the flames of this world and the next." He spoke proudly. "But don't worry my dear, you and I will have so much fun. But I must discuss business with my men but I'll be back soon" he spoke quickly and moved toward the covered grassland followed by the other guards._

_Jane looked toward the burning house and her body shook in absolute pain. She felt helpless for all she could do was watch the demise of her home and her family. She tried to look away and a figure caught her eye. She saw the dark hair and bushy brows from a mile away and recognized it as her other brother renewing her hope._

"_Tommy! Tommy! Ma and Frankie are inside tied up! You need to get them out!" she yelled and Tommy still remained unresponsive. This confused the Italian girl from her brother's lack of reaction. "Tommy you have to hurry! Go help them!"Instead of what she had expected she saw her brother walk backwards and away from the commotion. Jane could not believe what was happening; their family was burning alive inside and her brother was going to nothing, nothing but run. "TOMMY! THEY'RE GONNA DIE IN THERE! TOMMY!" she roared as the young boy turned on his heels and sped off into the opposite direction, leaving behind his family for dead. "THOMAS YOU FUCKING COWARD! COME BACK!" but it was no use he was gone within a minute and her hope was destroyed as the house was falling in and the only noise was the burning wood and the quiet sobs racking the young girl's body._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The honey blonde had her hand covering her mouth as the recount of Jane's tragedy filled the air. Maura looked upon the girl who had tears falling down her cheeks and a rack of sobs overtook her. The girl quickly reacted and pulled the older woman against her and held on tight. Maura did not image that something like this could have happened to her friend; at least she hoped she didn't. Now Maura now understood the reactions of with the arrival of her brother and the reluctance of telling her the truth. _Oh my God, poor Jane. She lost her family to this madman._ Now she saw how much Tommy's appearance affected her as he brought back the images of his betrayal.

"I….I blamed Tommy for our family's death….when we needed him…..he…he was a coward and ran. He did nothing….but maybe neither did I…..?" The broken woman spoke that caused Maura to quickly turn her head.

"Jane…How could you possibly….."

"I didn't try hard enough…to get free…"

"Jane you had been beaten and staked to the ground. Even if you did get free Hoyt wouldn't let you save them."

"I…..I just should've done better! I vowed that I would take care of my family after my Pop left…..and….and I failed them….." she started to drift off.

"No Jane…..please don't be too hard…."

"I haven't been! If I did what I should've done they'd still be here! And I'll never forgive myself…."

Maura was unsure of how to respond as Jane was in an unreasonable state of guilt. "How did you escape?"

Jane sniffled and breathed in some much needed oxygen. "Luckily Korsak was on his way to the house. He killed all the guards and stabbed Hoyt. He unpinned me and we ran to his house. The next day us and some others left town and went to settle off in the village." She said in a shaky voice.

Maura nodded her head and tried to think of something, anything to say to her best friend. Jane then moved away and sat on a tree stump and put her hands over her face. When seeing her friend she approached her and kneeled to the ground. She placed her hands on the sides of her arms and gently started to rub them. "Jane….I know you think this makes me think of you differently and yes it does." She spoke and Jane lifted her head quickly with fear in her eyes. Maura then placed one of her palms on the other girl's cheek causing Jane to close her eyes in response. "Now that I know what happened, I understand your past actions. But now every time I see you, when I look into you're eyes I see all the pain you're been in but also how much strength you had, to overcome such a tragedy and lose your family before your eyes. To go through all that and still survive." She continued as she caressed the woman's face for comfort. "It is absolutely incredible."

"No I couldn't even protect my family…I was sooo weak…." She tried to argue as she shook her head.

"Jane you are not weak. But you are human sweetie."

"I'm nothing."

"You mean everything to me Jane!" She slipped out as both set of eyes found each other. Maura hoped Jane understood what she meant by her statement. She wasn't sure she could hide her secret any longer. Jane understood what she meant but was in denial. She rose up and started to walk away. "No. No one could care about me."

"Jane please. I'm in love you!" This stopped Jane in her tracks. She turned around to see the young princess had covered her mouth in shock of what she had said and had fear in her eyes.

"Maura you can't….."

"But Jane I do!" She yelled in response and closed her eyes and shook her head. "I've fallen in love with you."

The brunette shook her head in retaliation. "No. You don't know everything…you couldn't possibly….."

"What are you talking about Jane? Even if I don't that still could never change my feelings for you."

"I haven't told you the truth about me. Something that I have been holding back."

"Jane….whatever it is just tell me…please. I promise it won't change anything."

The older woman went to respond but then quickly stopped herself. She crossed her arms and used her right hand to scratch at her neck and then touched the chain around her neck for when she was nervous. She took a deep breath and looked up at the other woman, then walked to her so she was about a foot away. She pulled out the chain from under her tunic and pulled it over her head and wrapped it around her hand. Then she placed the chain in Maura's hand and stepped back a few steps. Maura looked at Jane with a confused expression but then finally looked at the object in her hand. She saw a ring attached to the chain and moved it closer to her face. Then she saw a familiar pattern of lady bugs plastered around it. Maura's jaw dropped as she continued to study the ring making sure she was seeing what was right in front of her.

"How? Where did you get this?" she quietly whispered continually examining the trinket recognizing that is had once belonged to her. _She must have found it. But I gave it to….._

"It was a cold day, mid-November. It was all over town what a glorious day it was….that the Princess would finally visit the town. I didn't think much of it at the time; I just continued my routine like normal. Then I was supposed to meet Tommy in the alley he liked to play at and I saw Ardan had Tommy bleeding on the ground and he had picked you up by your hair and I remember just losing it." She continued on not looking at the honey blonde.

Maura on the other hand was in shock. _Oh my God_. Now that she was putting two and two together as she remembered that girl from the day in town. She didn't realize until now. It was Jane.

"I saw nothing but red I couldn't even think straight, not even when he was beating me. The next thing I remember is a woman wiping my face. It was your mother and then I remember seeing you standing in front of me and… I knew right there you were different…special." Maura looked up at Jane's face and saw the innocent look in her eye. The same look from that day in town.

"That….that was you?" Maura asked quietly.

Jane nodded in response and Maura closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she knew Jane when she was eight. _And like usual she was saving me._

"The next time was at the castle, you're birthday party." She continued again gaining Maura's attention quickly. "Casey got his hands on an invitation and I just really wanted to see you again. Maur you looked so beautiful in that white dress, you made the room stop as well as my heart." The brunette said that made Maura's stomach flutter rapidly. "I had never seen anything so beautiful in all my life. I couldn't stop but stare at you the entire time, trying to give myself the courage to talk to you. I saw every man dance with you, even that idiot pretty boy who wouldn't leave you alone so I walked up to you. Do you remember?"

Maura's facial features had changed from Jane's secrets being revealed. Her eyes widened and mouth slightly agape. Luckily she was able to nod in agreement because she couldn't say otherwise.

"I finally got to dance with you that night. And I know that it's not scientifically correct, but you just felt so right in my arms. I never wanted to let go." She said with a shaky voice as pools of moisture were in her eyes but was able to hold them back. "I hated leaving but I really did have to go. But I waited until the toast and saw you walk toward my direction and I have to leave before you saw me."

Maura nodded violently remembering this part. "Yes….I….I thought I saw you on the balcony but when I got there….there was no one."

The lanky brunette nodded her head with a small smile on her face. "Yes I did. If I would've found out what happened with your mom Maur I would've stayed with you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that with the people who didn't understand you." She spoke softly expressing her sincerity that Maura knew so well. This memory caused Maura to shed a tear but she quickly wiped it away. "I tried to make up my departure by giving you that letter and flower in your room the day of the funeral."

Maura looked up shocked as she was not expecting this. "That…..that was you too?"

Jane looked a little uncomfortable and looked down at her feet but not before nodding her head. "Yes. It was also me you had bumped into in the hall." She replied then looked up at the other woman, "I just wanted to try to give you some type of comfort."

"That letter was beautiful." She stated automatically.

"Ya well it took forever to find the words…I just….I wanted you to know, that somewhere in the world, someone cared about you."

Tears were flowing down the honey blonde's face that was unstoppable. There was an abundant of emotions Maura was experiencing and the girl was not sure which was the most dominate. While she was trying to figure this out the brown eyed woman was beginning to think that her telling Maura everything was a big mistake and Maura would hate her for it. She looked down and kicked some pebbles in frustration. "I know this is a lot to take in. After the funeral I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I had fallen in love with the Princess of Ireland. I, a poor, peasant, woman fell for you. Who to me was untouchable. I didn't mean to but you're difficult to not love." She remarked trying to make the other woman smile. She sighed heavily instead. "Listen Maur…"

"Did we ever meet again after that?"

"No not until the day in the forest."

Maura nodded to this and looked at the brunette emotionless. "How did you find me in the forest? Did you follow me there?"

"No. I was out there looking for food and I heard noises. When I went to investigate I saw a woman in danger and killed the men there. I didn't know it was you until after I took care of them…I couldn't believe it was you. I think what brought us together that day was fate….or so I hope."

Maura remained quiet trying to examine everything being said. She was not sure how to react but had a million thoughts running around in her head. There was one question that was truly vital now. "Why? After we met in town why did you go to my party? To my mother's funeral? Why did you keep coming back to me?"

Jane sighed and then looked at her. "When that man was attacking my brother you didn't run away and hide, you stayed and defended him. Even when I came and you ran I just thought you had come to your senses and ran away for yourself. But you came back; you came back for nobodies when others in your class would care less. But you did, you cared. Then when I met you again, and talked to you at the ball, I knew you weren't like anyone else. You weren't what I was expecting but an amazing girl that was misjudged by society…..like me. You reaffirmed by belief that what I was feeling was real."

Maura finally found her voice again. "But that was then. It's been years since you had last talked to me. Surely your feelings changed."

"Well yes. When I saw you in the forest and recognized who you were I had different feelings, not changed exactly but unsure if they truly existed. If the girl I loved still existed and not fallen into how you were met to be."

"And now?"

"The months I have spent with you has changed. I created a strong friendship that I had never had before. But later on it became more than that. I would think about you all day until I could see you, dreams were that I was your lover and you were mine, wanting to hold your hand, kiss you, hold you in my arms at night until I fell asleep and wake up wrapped up in you." She continued on with a huge smile on your face. "I loved listening to you talk to me about anything and everything, showing me your intelligence. About history, literature, science, medicine and everything I could possibly think of. Teaching you how to fight and seeing how much heart and determination you put into it. Seeing you making new friends in the village and how happy you had become. I wanted to be the source of your laughter and the rock for your sadness. I just wanted you. I want you."

Maura had an avalanche of tears down her face. She had slightly swollen eyes, hair in disarray, and a nose red but she was still the most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen. Maura saw this look of absolute adoration that this wonderful woman had and it made her heart burst with happiness. Before she knew it she had ran up to the other woman until they were right next to each other and slightly grabbed the collar of her tunic and pulled it down leaving their faces only inches apart. Hazel eyes looked at brown for a moment then she slowly leaned in and connected their lips. It was complete and utter bliss. When the older woman's lips came in contact with hers and both women shivered. Jane placed her hands on her arms in response trying to hold on. Jane's lips were warm and soft that it seemed was almost unreal. The Princess increased pressure as they held on together, clinging for dear life. This kiss was more for contact than passion as they were both experiencing the incredible feelings exchanged. Maura then back her face away to look at the beauty before her and smiled. "I know everything now, and I love you even more than I ever imagined." Jane smiled at this and then quickly moved her face closer and captured her lips once again which was full of passion, almost desperation. They tilted their heads and continued on claiming one another. Jane placed her hand on Maura's cheek while the young woman pulled her closer by her collar. The brunette began to nibble on her bottom lip until she pulled it in between her own lips and brushed her tongue against it. Then Maura moved her tongue in response and it collided with Jane's. This act made both women moan in response and Maura happily gave herself to her lover, her goddess, her Jane. This continued on until air was necessary as they broke apart, both attaching their foreheads together and inhaled each other's breaths. Finally they slightly moved away from each other and had matching looks of pure bliss upon their faces. Jane grabbed Maura's chin using her thumb and index finger to get her to look at her. "Stay with me Princess." She quietly begged her.

Maura smiled in response and loved the way Jane was looking at her. "Bug, there's nowhere else I want to be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally! Wow this chapter is what everyone's been waiting for! See it didn't take too long! Only 22 chapters haha lol oh well this is real life. Anyway so secrets are revealed about Jane's family and everything that happened. She also told Maura the truth about everything which is exciting! I can't believe how long this chapter is but I thought revealing everything was the best! Besides I wanted them to kiss already! Ok thank you for continually reading my story and please leave reviews! I love it when I see them through my email and I get excited! Alright guys have a pleasant day and see you next time!

C. L. ~ 3


End file.
